


Love.Actually (p2)

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Love.Actually [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug used mention, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, M/M, Mindfuck, alcohol drinking, harry is 17, louis is 19
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение Love.Actually в котором герои немного взрослеют и сталкиваются со сложностью отношений на расстоянии. И еще немного "призраков" из прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing my religion

**Author's Note:**

> Беттинг - rightnexttoyou; river in winter, foxness, rowena ravenclaw. 
> 
> Audio - milsina 
> 
> ♡

_R.E.M. — Losing my religion_

Луи сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на столик из мореного дерева, курил третью сигарету и безостановочно звонил Гарри. Он знал, что виноват и в последние пару месяцев уделял ему совсем мало времени. Но, к сожалению, университет и проект, в который его включили на работе, занимали очень много времени. Практически все время он был занят настолько, что возвращался домой только к десяти вечера. Даже субботы были расписаны по минутам, и вышло так, что с Гарри они общались, в лучшем случае, по воскресеньям по телефону или пресловутому скайпу. Чего, разумеется, было очень мало.

Он чувствовал за собой вину. На самом деле, он старался что-то изменить, но все, что получилось — это освободится пару раз на несколько часов раньше в субботу. Но на часах светилось «5 АМ», и ехать еще почти четыре часа за рулем просто не было никаких сил. Хотелось забраться под одеяло и проспать до понедельника. Его никто не предупреждал, что совмещать работу и учебу настолько сложно.

Да, он был рад повышению, да, он гордился собой, но… разве стоило это все того, что Гарри теперь не берет трубку?

Конечно, он понимает, что любому терпению, даже самому крепкому, приходит конец. Он не верил в то, что Гарри его разлюбил. Даже не допускал мысли, что изменяет. Но то, что он сильно обиделся, абсолютно точно и, в общем-то, совершенно закономерно. Луи ни секунды не осуждает его за это, только пусть он, пожалуйста, возьмет сейчас трубку.

Но после очередной попытки набора номера парень понял, что, наверное, сейчас не дождется ответа и, услышав пронзительный писк, оставил голосовое сообщение.

Два долгих месяца слились почти в один бесконечный день. Университет-работа-библиотека-дом. Теперь понятно, о чем предупреждал Джеймс. Это действительно не так просто для девятнадцати лет. Желание самореализоваться как можно раньше привело к неожиданным результатам. Самое глупое, что эта работа, по сути, не была нужна ему, родители не прекратили выделять приличную сумму на карманные расходы, не приходилось экономить, чтобы снимать квартиру: он все так же жил в огромной квартире Джеймса, и «Porshe» все так же радовал гладким глянцевым боком на подземной стоянке их жилого комплекса. Все было отлично, даже лучше, а он ввязался в работу. И так усердно ввязался, что через год Элеанор включила его в свою группу, которая разрабатывала рекламную концепцию новой ресторанной сети. Он все больше был на подхвате, чем действительно занимался разработкой, но Луи чувствовал что нужен тут, что сможет добиться большего.

Он добивался. Его уважали настолько, насколько было возможно. Он хорошо, почти отлично учился, потому что не мог иначе. Он хотел показать родителям, что они ошибаются и он может совмещать и работу, и учебу. Он даже умудрялся посещать студенческие мероприятия и вечеринки, просто потому что он не мог позволить себе сильно выделяться. Детский комплекс не отпускал, и он просто хотел быть, как все. Только лучше.

Первый курс был намного легче, он был занят всего пару часов в день после занятий. Все выходные были свободны, и они проводили их с Гарри вместе. Летом валялись на пляже, катались на аттракционах, осенью сидели в пабах — иногда вдвоем, иногда с его новыми друзьями. Зимой и весной вместо Лондона они встречались в Йорке — Луи сильно скучал по семье, да и Гарри нужно было время, чтобы достойно учиться и поступить в колледж. Всего год до выпуска — и он поступит в колледж Лондона. Всего полтора года — и они будут вместе. Совсем вместе.

Он уже давно перестал скрывать то, что встречается с парнем. Примерно в тот момент, когда на третьей лекции, это была история искусств, Николас поцеловал Мейсона, загородившись толстым учебником. Или, может, в тот момент, когда увидел, как рука Оливии скользит по ноге ее соседки. Сейчас уже тяжело сказать, когда именно он понял, что на его факультете не то, что всем плевать на то, с кем ты спишь, а то, что на факультете искусств и рекламы учится достаточно много людей нетрадиционной ориентации или просто свободных взглядов.

Тут его никто никогда не стал бы осуждать за то, что у него вместо девушки красивый парень. Тут его никто не осудил бы за то, что он долго и мучительно признавался себе в том, что ему нравятся парни, — почти для каждого гея его университета это было близко и понятно. Мало кто легко и просто принял себя таким, какой он есть. Тут каждый жил так, как ему хочется, и так, как считал нужным, не утруждаясь осуждать других за непохожесть.

Чего нельзя сказать о его выпуске. Он сказал Гарри, что его не трогали. Впрочем, он не соврал: его не трогали, но за последнюю неделю учебы он спиной чувствовал неприязнь, насмешки и недоумение. Девушки больше не смотрели так, как раньше — с интересом, а смотрели так, словно у него из носа течет — с легким отвращением и, пожалуй, жалостью. Некоторые парни, из тех, с которыми он был более-менее близок, резко находили важные дела, стоило ему оказаться поблизости. Другие старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло, но он ощущал их плохо скрытое удивление, и все перешептывания за спиной, казалось, были только о том, что он гей.

Джон, однако, был счастлив. Он не преминул напомнить Луи о своем предложении, которое он передал через Кэт. За что тут же получил прямой отказ, который угодил прямо в солнечное сплетение. Луи очень не любил, когда трогали его зад.

В общей сложности камин аут принес гораздо больше проблем, чем он ожидал, хотя открытой гомофобии в их школе никогда не было, он чувствовал, что стремительно летел по воображаемой лестнице вниз, превращаясь из самого желанного парня школы в человека, которому не каждый захочет пожать руку.

Но у него был Стен, который безумно им гордился и поддерживал, Джемма, которая не переставала подкалывать и спрашивать, нужна ли еще какая-то «гуманитарная помощь» от нее, потому что она не уверена, на сколько хватит ее «подарка». И был Гарри, который был счастлив. Который сиял от того, что его приняли его друзья. Который светился при виде Луи так, словно в нем зажигался мощный прожектор. Который смотрел с такой любовью и обожанием, словно все счастье мира заключалось в нем.

Это стоило того, чтобы не пойти на выпускной. В конце концов, кому он нужен? _Даже если ты о нем мечтал с первого класса_. Это стоило того, чтобы терпеть эти перешептывания за спиной. Когда его волновало чужое мнение? _Всегда_. Даже поцарапанное крыло стоило того, эту царапину замазали за пару часов. _И плевать, что ты обожаешь эту машину и собственноручно полируешь ее каждый вечер_.

Даже если бы это все продлилось куда дольше, чем семь дней, Луи никогда бы не пожалел о том, что он открылся. Даже если бы это продолжалось все четыре месяца до выпуска, он бы справился со всем этим. Потому что Гарри стоил всего этого. Он стоил гораздо большего, и Луи было плевать на все. Ну, почти плевать.

Зависимость от чужого мнения и желание доказать всем, что он смог добиться чего-то сам, привело к тому, что он медленно, но необратимо теряет Гарри. Но, к сожалению, научиться расставлять приоритеты в девятнадцать лет безумно сложно. Когда амбиции бьют через край, и кажется, что он все успеет. Просто немного позже.

Луи думал о том, что он не разлюбил Гарри, ему даже в голову не приходило это, он любил так же сильно, как и полтора года назад, просто прошло то чувство первой влюбленности, когда кажется, что нет ничего важнее, чем любовь. Наваливается слоями много других дел, забот, людей, которые погребают под собой самое важное. Кажется, что Гарри подождет, ведь он должен понимать, что у Луи помимо него есть и другая жизнь. И он понимал так долго, как мог. Но, видимо, последние два месяца были слишком даже для его терпения.

Сейчас весь мир Томлинсона сжался до мобильного телефона, который он сжимал в ладони, и все надеялся на то, что Гарри перезвонит. Может, он выключил звук или засунул телефон на дно рюкзака и просто не слышит. Или в душе… или вообще все, что угодно. Ведь правда, случается?

Но, как известно, чудес не бывает, и телефон не зазвонил, и Гарри не сказал, что скучает, просто не слышал, и нет, он не злится и все понимает. И, конечно, он с удовольствием приедет через неделю, потому что тоже очень соскучился.

Вместо этого телефон противно пискнул, напоминая о том, что ему необходима порция электричества, и Луи ничего не оставалось, как встать и выполнить его просьбу.

В животе протяжно заурчало, и Луи вспомнил, что толком не ел сегодня. Бросив последний, полный надежды взгляд на телефон, он вышел из квартиры. Он быстро купит что-то перекусить и скоро вернется. И обязательно позвонит Гарри еще раз.

Было всего девять вечера субботы, и если бы, пусть на пару часов, его отпустили с работы пораньше, он бы сразу уехал в родной город, но сейчас уже слишком поздно садиться за руль. Если бы он только знал, что его ждет дальше, он немедленно бросил все и на полной скорости, посылая все дорожные знаки с указанием ограничений к черту, уехал бы в Йорк.

Но Луи не обладал даром предвидения и не слишком доверял интуиции, чтобы прислушаться к мелкому дрожанию где-то в области позвоночника, который просил его остаться дома и заказать пиццу. Он просто надел куртку и вышел под хмурое дождливое небо Лондона.

***  
Очередная суббота без Луи. Гарри почти привык к тому, что прекратились поездки в Лондон, и за последние два месяца они с Луи не то, что практически перестали видеться, но и почти не разговаривали. Он понимал, что у Луи совершенно нет времени. Он понимал, что его парень очень занят и совсем не винил его. Напротив, старался гордиться его успехами. Был безумно рад тому, что Луи удавалось совмещать работу и учебу. Он знал, что для него это важно. Он очень старался так думать. Правда.

Он только хотел, чтобы все было как раньше. Чтобы, если не каждые, то несколько выходных они проводили вместе. Чтобы он приехал к нему и они весь день лежали и смотрели телевизор — не важно, что там показывают. Чтобы они пошли пить пиво с его новыми друзьями. Или готовили ужин, или гуляли по ночному Лондону до рассвета, пока совсем не замерзнут от мелкого моросящего дождя, на которые так богата осень.

Хотелось, чтобы они ужинали у них или дома у Луи, перебивая друг друга, рассказывали последние новости. Играть с лабрадором Луи или строить замки с его младшими сестрами. Чтобы Луи приехал и они поехали в кино или на то место за старым музеем, и на заднем сидении машины все повторилось, как в первый раз. Или вообще что угодно, только вместе.

Гарри отчаянно скучал по нему. По тем временам, когда они проводили все свободное время вместе. Он понимал, что жизнь не стоит на месте, и так же понимал то, что занятость Луи только положительно отражается на его успеваемости в выпускном классе, потому что он только и делал, что учился. Он понимал, что даже являясь центром жизни Луи, он не может быть с ним постоянно. Он ревновал Луи к той жизни, которой он жил без него.

Гарри знал, что еще немного и все наладится, пройдет год и он поступит в университет Лондона, и они будут вместе всегда-всегда. И потерпеть нужно совсем немного. Но одному было так тяжело ждать. Он знал, что Луи этого хочет не меньше, чем он, просто… просто в последнее время с началом этого учебного года он чувствовал себя слишком одиноким.

Мама получила повышение на работе и часто уезжала в командировки, отчиму пришлось уехать в родной город на неопределенный срок, решать возникшие проблемы с наследством после смерти его троюродной тетки. Джемма уехала в Манчестер и почти не приезжала домой — учеба на медицинском требовала куда больше сил, чем учеба на любом другом факультете. В итоге он остался один в большом пустом доме. И все чаще казалось, что он на самом деле никому не нужен.

Он безумно скучал по прежним временам, когда они делали всё вместе, большой и шумной семьей, когда делились новостями за прошедший день, даже если они были глупыми и незначительными, когда он желал всем спокойной ночи, и мама всегда целовала его перед сном. Он скучал по тем временам, когда был ребенком.

Нет, конечно же, он не был одинок в прямом смысле этого слова, у него были друзья. У него были замечательные друзья, с которыми он проводил много времени. Сегодня вечером он собирался пойти с Уилом на вечеринку к парню, с которым тот познакомился пару недель назад в клубе. Нет, Уил не был геем, это просто случайный знакомый из тех, кто подсаживается за барной стойкой.

Гарри все так же оставался единственным открытым геем в своем выпуске, но это совершенно не смущало его. Его обаяние нисколько не стало меньше после того, как все узнали, что он встречается с Луи. Никто не смотрел косо, и ни один друг не отвернулся от него. Все прошло на удивление гладко, и он некоторое время недоумевал, почему многие делают проблему из камин-аута.

Гарри посмотрел на часы и понял, что до шести оставалось чуть меньше получаса и ему следует поторопиться, чтобы не заставлять Уила ждать. Он не очень любил ходить на вечеринки, но так как Луи не звонил, и стало понятно, что сегодня он точно не приедет, то не было смысла сидеть в одиночестве дома. Он быстро надел первое, что попалось под руку, последний раз проверил телефон — нет ли новых звонков — и бросил его на кровать. Что ж. Если он никому не нужен, то один вечер все проживут без него.

Поставив дом на сигнализацию и выходя за ворота, Гарри чувствовал легкую обиду. На маму и на Бена за то, что бросили его одного в огромном пустом доме на все выходные. На Джемму, что так и не приехала, хотя обещала вырваться. И, конечно, Гарри не врал себе, что обижен на Луи. Потому что два месяца без встреч — это два месяца. Это шестьдесят дней без поцелуев, разговоров и, в конце концов, без секса, который и так в последнее время случался не слишком-то часто. Вернее, он случался только тогда, когда Гарри был инициатором, и ему казалось, что Луи делает ему одолжение. Все чаще ему казалось, что у Луи кто-то есть.

Гарри прекрасно помнил череду девушек, которые были у Луи до него, и он не мог понять, почему он не хочет его. Возможно, просто потому, что он надоел Томлинсону, или потому, что у него есть девушка. В колледже или на работе, например. Та же Элеанор, которая ни с того ни с сего взяла стажера в свою группу по развитию чего-то там. Гарри старался пропускать мимо ушей, когда Луи говорил о ней. Подумаешь, что она старше Луи на десять лет. Такая разница вряд ли влияет на качество секса.

Сейчас Гарри не мог понять откуда взялось недоверие. Переросло ли оно из ревности к новым знакомствам его парня или же все наоборот. Может, он никогда и не доверял ему настолько, чтобы поверить, что Луи его и правда любит. Семнадцатилетний Гарри не мог понять, нужно ли пытаться разобраться, откуда растут ноги у данной проблемы, является ли это важным вопросом или же просто все нужно спустить на тормозах. Сейчас он думать об этом точно не собирался. Сейчас он собирался отлично повеселиться в новой компании со своим лучшим другом.


	2. Trouble is a friend

_Саше в день рождения!_

В Tesco, как всегда, не протолкнуться. Толпа не зависит от времени на часах, сезона или погоды. Количество домохозяек, которые не успели купить все необходимое для ужина, волочат за собой упирающихся детей, бизнес-леди, перебирающие диетические продукты, толстяки у витрин со сладостями, школьники у прилавков с канцтоварами, подростки, которые спорят, кто сегодня будет доказывать кассиру что уже совершеннолетний, складывают в тележку пиво и снеки, консультанты снующие туда-сюда — это все Tesco.

Для коренного жителя Лондона это совершенно привычная картина. Для Луи, который прожил в Лондоне год с небольшим, это все еще непривычно. Хотя, возможно, дело не в этом, просто он никогда не любил ходить в большие магазины. Но на часах больше девяти вечера, а значит, все остальные супермаркеты закрыты.

Парень вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы и нырнул за черно-коричневой, кутавшейся в куртки и плащи, толпой в ярко освещенное помещение. Собственно, он не собирался покупать что-то сверхъестественное, ему бы дотянуть до понедельника, а там мисс Джонсон вернется к своим обязанностям после отпуска, и, наконец, в доме появится нормальная еда. А пока выходные еще не закончились, и ему просто необходимо хоть что-то съесть. Что-то, кроме пиццы на заказ или гамбургеров, от которых уже тошнит, что-то домашнее.

Складывая сладкий перец, томаты и зелень в корзину, Луи с тоской думал, что в Йорке, наверное, сегодня как всегда была индейка, которую так любят девочки, пудинг и, скорее всего, простой салат из овощей. Конечно, индейку и пудинг ему приготовить не по силам, но состряпать салат, сосиски и сообразить что-то с картофелем он вполне сможет. В конце концов он не настолько беспомощный.

Луи подумал и добавил пару банок пива и медленно, стараясь никого не зацепить, покатил тележку к кассе. Уткнувшись в хвост бесконечной очереди, он бездумно уставился на потертую синюю ручку, барабаня по ней пальцами в такт идиотской, но въедливой мелодии, доносившейся из динамиков. Толпа двигалась медленно, дети визжали, подростки переругивались и, наверное, такие моменты бывали у каждого, когда от переутомления едва держишься на ногах, голова кружится от духоты и в животе урчит от давнего голода, а тебе нужно еще выстоять очередь, расплатиться и донести все домой, а после еще колдовать на кухне над нехитрым ужином.

В такие моменты на многих накатывает глухое отчаянье, ненависть к окружающим и особенно остро начинаешь ненавидеть вон ту женщину в красном пальто, которая долго ищет купоны со скидкой в кошельке, а затем, обнаружив их в заднем кармане сумочки, передает кассиру, та, конечно же, роняет, копошится под прилавком, и ты начинаешь ненавидеть кассиршу тоже. Толку от этого совершенно никакого, но на душе становится чуточку легче, потому что наконец нашлись виноватые, которые делают и так не слишком удачный вечер, еще хуже.

Луи не являлся исключением, и будь у него пистолет, он бы с радостью прострелил голову парню в черной куртке и нелепом ярком шарфе, который долго копался в карманах, постоянно доставая что-то не то, Луи уже был готов расплатиться за его покупки, только бы скорее эта пытка очередью наконец закончилась. Когда воображаемая пуля летела точно в затылок этому идиоту, он — идиот, наконец залез во внутренний карман и достал карточку, с облегчением выдохнув, протянул ее кассиру.

Теперь только один человек разделял Луи и кассу, и, можно сказать, он был абсолютно счастлив, когда темнокожая девушка с копной разноцветных кудряшек быстро оплатила покупки и покатила свою тележку, нагруженную пакетами, к выходу, уступая ему заветное место напротив девушки в униформе.

Быстро расплатившись, Томлинсон бодро направился к выходу с надеждой, что холодный ветер выдует эту дурацкую мелодию из его головы, и он, наконец, окажется дома и приготовит что-то поесть. Если он не съест все сырым и с упаковкой, конечно же. А еще он позвонит Гарри и скажет, что любит его. И вот после всего этого ему точно станет легче, и жизнь не будет казаться такой ужасной, когда Гарри ему ответит… Если ответит, конечно же. Потому что если нет, то…

— Луи? — позвал незнакомый мужской голос, и он даже не думает оборачивается — он не единственный «Луи» в этом городе. — Томлинсон!!!

В данном случае ошибки быть не могло, и он нехотя обернулся, чтобы увидеть как тот самый потерянный идиот у кассы радостно машет ему, стоя у красного Chevrolet Corvette. Наверное, все-таки обознался — он точно не знал никого, кто ездил бы на красном Chevrolet, и тем более он не знал этого придурка.

— Эй, ты что, не узнал? — парень подошел и протянул руку, — Джош. Девайн. Ну, ты что, не помнишь? Мы же в один лагерь ездили!

Собственно, Луи вспомнил его в тот же момент, когда он подошел поближе. Тяжело забыть лицо своего первого любовника, даже если и любви никакой не было. Ведь слово «любовник» именно от него и происходит? Луи ошарашено смотрел на него, а в голове все крутились слова «любовь» и «любовник», и он безуспешно пытался понять должно ли быть что-то общее между этими понятиями.

Уж кого-кого, но Джоша он ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Эта нелепая встреча как-то завершает и без того ужасный вечер. Он слишком устал, чтобы болтать с некогда знакомым парнем.

— Ну, Томлинсон, ты не призрака увидел, — Джош помахал рукой перед носом смешно шевеля пальцами. — Очнись!

— Черт, Джош, прости. — Луи, наконец, смог выдавить из себя что-то отдаленно напоминающее улыбку. Правила приличия на то и существуют, чтобы их соблюдать. — Я просто тебя сразу не узнал. Хотя я довольно долго рассматривал твой затылок на кассе, пока ты… искал карточку.

— Да, я что-то совсем забегался, от учебы мозги совсем не варят, — парень смущенно улыбнулся, поежился и поплотнее застегнул куртку. — Луи, я правда очень рад тебя видеть, но так чертовски холодно.

Луи воспрял духом, — похоже, что эта неловкая беседа подходила к концу, — и уже приготовился вежливо кивнуть и пробормотать что-то на подобии «был рад увидеть, до скорого», когда услышал:  
— Может выпьем чего-нибудь, пиво, например? Тут стоять совсем невозможно, продувает насквозь. Если у тебя нет каких-то планов, конечно же… Черт, это так тупо, — парень взъерошил волосы, — сегодня же субботний вечер, разумеется у тебя полно планов, черт, прости чувак.

Томлинсон озадаченно молчал и разглядывал парня перед собой: Джош сильно изменился, повзрослел, стал серьезнее и больше не улыбался от уха до уха, сейчас Девайн выглядел уставшим, даже немного потрепаным. Или действительно учеба изматывает или просто в жизни что-то не ладится. И почему-то ему стало жалко этого парня: может, ему не с кем даже просто выпить пива в субботний вечер, может, он недавно переехал и одинок в этом городе и просто хочет поболтать с хоть каким-то давним знакомым из летнего лагеря. Это нормально.

Луи тоже не мог похвастаться широким кругом знакомых, несмотря на то, что он неплохо общался с парнями и девушками своего курса, но из-за работы у него не было достаточно времени, чтобы сдружиться с кем-то более близко. И, после того, как они со Стэном разъехались по колледжам, у него не было человека, с которым можно было бы поболтать за кружкой пива в конце тяжелой недели. Чтобы не говорить о той же учебе или работе, чего не избежать с коллегами или одногруппниками. А просто обсудить какую-то ерунду, отвлечься, проветрить голову от рутины. И сейчас у него появилась такая возможность, если не обрести нового-старого друга, то просто приятно провести вечер. Ведь ему действительно нечем заняться, и ведь не факт, что Гарри возьмет трубку, чтобы болтать до тех пор, пока безудержно захочется спать. Возможно, Гарри ушел с друзьями и оставил телефон дома, как он сам.

Томлинсон, старательно проигнорировав неприятное чувство — смесь ревности и тревоги, кивнул Джошу:  
— Да нет. Ничего. В смысле у меня нет никаких конкретных планов. Только есть очень хочется, — Луи улыбнулся. Ну в конце концов если он пообедает со старым знакомым, то ничего не случится. Он уже месяц живет по маршруту _дом-колледж-работа-дом_ и, пожалуй, имеет право отвлечься. Правда? — Если ты знаешь, где недалеко вкусно и быстро готовят, я бы с удовольствием пропустил пару бокалов.

Луи сам не мог понять, что стало решающим фактором, что он согласился: действительно ли  
он устал от однообразия или что-то в голосе Джоша заставило его согласиться, а может просто страх, что Гарри снова не возьмет трубку, но сейчас, Томлинсон, уютно устроившись на переднем сидении, наблюдал за пешеходами, которые, торопясь спрятаться от холодного колючего ветра, быстро шагали по тротуару.

Джош включил приемник, и из колонок полился джаз. Луи приятно удивился — он не подозревал, что у Джоша тонкий музыкальный вкус. Впрочем, он мало о нем помнил, можно сказать, ничего, кроме последней вечеринки, которая закончилась поцелуями в душе и мокрыми трусами. Но сейчас об этом не стоит вспоминать: они просто старые знакомые, и прошлое ничего не значит. В общем-то, там и нечему значить. Сейчас у него есть Гарри, а у Джоша тоже кто-нибудь есть. Или нет. Впрочем, это тоже неважно.

Путанный поток мыслей, вперемешку с сомнениями о правильности принятого решения и почему-то стыда за то, что проводит время с бывшим, а не с настоящим парнем, прервал тихий вопрос:  
— Луи, с тобой все в порядке? Мы стоим уже минут пять. Приехали.

— Да. Да, все хорошо, просто задумался, извини. — Луи быстро отстегнул ремень безопасности и вышел на свежий воздух.

«Ты не делаешь ничего предосудительного, чувак, — сказал он сам себе, подкуривая сигарету и жадно затягиваясь, — «если ты не дома в субботу в десять вечера, это не значит, что ты изменяешь. Ты имеешь право на отдых.» С самоубеждением получалось не очень, но не убегать же? Судя по взгляду Джоша, не одному ему здесь некомфортно. Вся надежда на то, что хорошая еда и алкоголь помогут побороть эту неловкость.

Луи выдохнул, выбросил окурок и толкнул тяжелую дверь, над которой белыми неоновыми буквами на красном фоне светилось слово «Fullerʼs». Джош выбрал самый обычный паб, с отличным пивом. Никакой романтики.

***  
Гарри и сам был уже не рад, что пошел на эту вечеринку — время приближалось к десяти, и пока ничего особенного не происходило. Шумно, орала тупая музыка, все синхронно напивались — ничего интересного, в последнее время он часто проводил время на подобных мероприятиях. Но почему-то именно сегодня ему некомфортно и скучно. Хотелось домой в знакомую комнату, к коту, дивану, заварить крепкого чая и включить глупый фильм про идиотов-американцев, которые отправились в Германию. И, наверное, звонил Луи, а телефон так и остался лежать на кровати. Гарри допил бутылку Будвайзера, поставил на подоконник и вздохнул. Какого черта он был таким упрямым идиотом, что оставил телефон дома? Да, Луи — не подарок, и действительно обидно, что они настолько давно не виделись, но зачем он сам себя лишил телефонного разговора, которого так ждал?

Сам теперь виноват, что сидит как на иголках и не знает где и с кем Луи проводит этот чертов субботний вечер. Нужно взять у Уила или еще у кого-то телефон, чтобы позвонить и убедиться, что его парень никуда не ушел, что не проводит время с этой дебильной Элеанор или еще с кем угодно. Стайлс очень хотел, чтобы Луи сидел дома и не выпускал из рук телефон. И ждал, что Гарри ответит, и пусть он хоть немного испытает то, что испытывает Гарри уже два месяца подряд. В течение шестидесяти дней каждый вечер, когда Луи задерживается дольше положенного. Просто очень хочется убедиться, что Луи дома и скучает по нему.

Гарри отвернулся от окна и отправился искать Ульяма. Через пару минут поиска в толпе он обнаружил пьяного друга, который обнимал двух близняшек-блондинок с прошлого выпуска и судя по тому, где находятся его руки, он будет совсем не рад, если Гарри пристанет с просьбой дать телефон. Стараясь придумать более вескую причину чтобы отвлечь друга, Стайлс, не глядя, сделал шаг назад и охнул — за шиворот футболки полилась холодная, пахнущая солодом жидкость. Очевидно, он толкнул кого-то и выбил из рук стакан с пивом.

— Черт, извини, не видел тебя. — Джон, хозяин квартиры и хозяин вечеринки, отряхивает его футболку пятерней, снова извиняется и тянет из комнаты. — Нужно переодеть тебя во что-то сухое. Я дам тебе свою майку, идем.

Впрочем, он не собирался дожидаться ответа Гарри и затолкнул его в комнату.  
— Да не бойся, ты что так смотришь? — Джон открыл ящик и, покопавшись, достал белую майку. — Натягивай.

— Спасибо и извини, я должен был смотреть, куда иду, — смущенно пробормотал Гарри и протянул руку к майке. — Да и извини, что разлил твое пиво.

— Это все ерунда, — Джон не отрывал взгляда, когда Стайлс, ухватившись за низ футболки, начал стягивать ее через голову. — Оно того стоило. Вау.

— Что? — натянув майку и пригладив волосы, переспросил он. — Она немного маловата — обтягивает сильно.

— Тебе идет. Красивый. — От улыбки Джона становится тепло в груди. — Ты кажется, Гарри? Выпускаешься из школы в этом году?

— Да, — тот застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ, — я именно он. Ты учился с моим парнем, помнишь Луи?

— Конечно. — Джон оценивающе оглядывает Гарри с головы до ног. — А ему повезло. С тобой.

Гарри только остается кивнуть в ответ. Щеки пылают и он прижимает ладони, стараясь хоть как-то скрыть румянец. Джон милый и красивый, у него синие глаза и очаровательная улыбка, и немного не ясно, почему Луи не слишком дружил с ним в школе. По крайней мере, Гарри не помнит, чтобы они тесно общались.

— Джон, извини, но можно одолжить твой телефон? Мне нужно позвонить Луи — я забыл свой дома и… — Гарри слегка покраснел, когда заметил, что Джон не прекращает смотреть на него, изучает взглядом, как будто любуется. — И мне просто нужно сказать, что я в порядке, — невпопад заканчивает он.

— Конечно, — Джон быстро выудил телефон из кармана и протянул его парню. — Набирай, там на «Л» есть его номер.

— Спасибо, — Стайлс кивнул, — я помню наизусть, — он быстро набрал номер и отошел к окну, слушая длинные гудки. Луи не брал трубку. Гарри взглянул на часы — только десять вечера, довольно рано для того, чтобы лечь спать. Как только включился автоответчик, он сбросил и вернулся к Джону, который с притворной внимательностью листал журнал.

— Все нормально?

— Наверное, да, — мальчик пожал плечами и протянул трубку. — Не отвечает.

— Не переживай, может, он просто заснул, — парень ободряюще сжал плечо Гарри. — Позвони утром и убедись, что я был прав… Хочешь выпить еще чего-то?

— Спасибо, но, наверное, мне хватит, да и настроение, если честно, не лучшее для вечеринки. Я пожалуй домой.

— Ты же без машины? — Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил, — может, я тебя отвезу? Выпить я еще не успел, а там уже все настолько пьяные, что мне их не догнать. Кроме того, я же должен знать, куда мне вернуться за майкой.

Гарри рассмеялся. Джон определенно милый парень, и если он его подвезет, ничего ужасного в этом нет. Ему как и Луи нужно общение с новыми людьми.

— Будет круто, если ты меня подвезешь, я не слишком знаю этот район. — Он подхватил свою футболку, которая валялась на кровати, скомкал и вслед за Джоном вышел из комнаты и огляделся. Нужно предупредить Уила, что домой он поедет сам. Или не сам, но точно без Гарри.

За время, что он провел с Джоном, в комнате ничего не изменилось, и народ все так же веселился и методично напивался. У стола парни наперегонки пили текилу, слизывая соль с тела незнакомой ему мулатки. Пара девчонок, Мэг и Джо, с их выпуска под довольное улюлюканье парней танцевали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу телами, почти сливались в поцелуе. Скромняга-одноклассник Алекс, которого они притащили с собой, пританцовывал с шикарной рыжеволосой девушкой в углу комнаты. Хотя, со второго взгляда показалось, что Алекса ее компания как раз не очень устраивает. Ну что ж, парень, ты знал куда шел. Выпускники их школы — уже не дети, и не устраивали вечеринки в стиле «юного клуба физиков». Собственно, если бы не Уильям, Гарри бы тоже тут не было. Джон был его знакомым, и он его пригласил, позволив захватить парочку друзей. Самого же Уила нигде не было видно и, видимо, придется уйти, не попрощавшись.

Он почувствовал теплую руку на пояснице — Джон мягко направлял его сковозь толпу в коридор, где Гарри не без труда нашел свою куртку. Наконец, куртка была найдена и они вышли на свежий воздух.

— Машина под тем деревом, — парень, ухватив Гарри за ладонь, легко потянул его к припаркованному серебристому Audi. Шутливо поклонился, открыл пассажирскую дверь и захлопнул ее сразу, как только Гарри умостился на сидении.  
***  
— Ты милый парень, — протягивая руку, сказал Джон. — Я всегда говорил, что Луи — чертов везунчик и вытянул счастливый билет. Не каждому так улыбается в жизни удача, да… Кстати, если тебе нужна будет помощь старшего друга, ты всегда можешь позвонить мне. Тебе куда больше идет улыбка, чем грусть в глазах.

— Я же забыл телефон дома, — смутился Гарри — столько внимания своей персоне он не ожидал. А может, он попросту отвык от комплиментов и от такой ненавязчивой заботы. Луи повезло, что с ним учились такие приятные люди. — Мне некуда записать твой номер.

— Вот, — парень быстро нацарапал номер на обратной стороне чека. — Звони в любое время — я твой, — подмигнул он, протягивая бумагу.

— Спасибо, правда, ты меня сегодня просто спас! И… извини, что разлил твое пиво, — Гарри открыл двери и вышел на улицу, — Майку верну на днях!

— Ты в ней слишком хорош, оставь себе, — улыбнулся парень, кивнул на прощание и плавно тронулся с места, оставляя Гарри на тротуаре перед домом.

Стайлс постоял с минуту, наблюдая как машина исчезает за поворотом, и только потом побрел в дом. После разговора с этим парнем настроение значительно улучшилось, и, стянув куртку в коридоре, он с интересом осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале. Он и правда неплохо смотрелся в этой простой, без всяких принтов и надписей, белой майке. Даже немного сексуально, как ему показалось. Может, стоит попросить у Джона пару советов по стилю? А то он все одевается, как малолетка из начальной школы, а парень выглядел просто и стильно, на него хотелось равняться. Луи должны понравиться такие перемены. Может, тогда он его _захочет_?

Наконец, оторвавшись от зеркала, Гарри поторопился в комнату к забытому телефону. Куча пропущенных вызовов от Лу и одно сообщение на автоответчике. Гарри прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце, — Томлинсон его не забыл. Наверное, действительно, просто уснул и не слышит.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Лу. Я тебя тоже, — Гарри пробормотал в ответ на сообщение, чувствуя, что краснеет. Так глупо разговаривать с телефоном. Завтра он обязательно скажет это Луи лично. Как только дозвонится тому утром.


	3. How can I be sure

_Anomie Belle — How Can I Be Sure_

Бывают моменты, когда ты просыпаешься и не можешь понять, где находишься. Матрас слишком мягкий, подушка пахнет не тем порошком, и в комнату льется свет совсем не с той, с непривычной стороны.

Луи еще не открыл глаза, но подсознательно понимает, что он не дома. Где-то совсем в другом месте. Черт. От чего так болит голова, сводит желудок, и вообще, что случилось вчера?

Собравшись с силами, и, наконец, открыв глаза, он несколько минут изучал высокий белый потолок, перевел взгляд на окно, но качающиеся верхушки деревьев ему ни о чем не сказали. Наконец, он повернул голову и увидел русую короткостриженую макушку. Джош.

Блять. Прозрение наступило слишком быстро для перенасыщенного алкоголем организма, и он быстро прикрыл глаза, глубоко несколько раз вдохнул, чтобы подавить подступившую тошноту.

Все, что он помнит — это Fullerʼs, где он заказал себе порцию ребер и большой бокал темного пива. Джош последовал его примеру, и да, после первого бокала неловкость отошла на второй план, и они, наконец, разговорились.

У Джоша были проблемы, через которые сам Луи умудрился пройти без потерь. Ну, почти. Джош был геем. Что вообще не было новостью. Но, как оказалось, он так и не решился к двадцати годам открыться родителям. Его семья придерживалась строгих протестантских взглядов, и он понимал, что его ориентация не вызовет одобрения. В лучшем случае его отправят в церковь замаливать «грех», в худшем — запрут в клинику «для таких, как он».

До этого момента все было не так и плохо, у Джоша был определенный круг знакомых, с кем можно было пойти в бары или клубы, найти партнера на одну ночь или просто потанцевать. Но даже его близкие друзья не знали, что он предпочитает парней. До определенного времени, это не слишком давило на него, он просто наслаждался тем, что есть, и надеялся отучиться, и через пару лет уехать в США, где был бы «горд и свободен», и даже если бы он там ходил, обмотавшись радужным шарфом, никто не отправил бы его в психушку.

А пока все шло совсем неплохо, для родителей он был примерным сыном, и ни в чем не знал отказа. Он успешно учился в университете за папин счет, снимал квартиру, за которую платили родители, и катался на машине — подарок мамы. Он был совершенно зависим от родителей, и его это вполне устраивало. До тех пор, пока он не влюбился.

Пиздец приходит, откуда не ждут, и когда он пошел на очередную студенческую вечеринку, он увидел ЕГО. И пропал. Конечно же, он был самым-самым. И красивым, и в меру мужественным, и умным, и с чувством юмора был полный порядок. И что удивительно, он гей. Открытый гей, который ничуть не стесняется того, что любит члены.

И тут начинался бред — Джош как огня боялся постоянных отношений, потому что об этом могут пронюхать родители. Как, он не мог объяснить, но всякое бывает. Но с другой стороны он не мог выносить даже мысли о том, что ОН будет не с ним. И медленно сходил с ума, потому что выбора у него просто не было. Этот парень учился в его колледже на его факультете — перевелся из Манчестера этой осенью. И находиться каждый день с ним было просто невозможно. Но хуже всего было то, что они переспали на вечеринке. В пятницу, ровно за день до их встречи у Tesco. И теперь Джош в панике, потому что мало того, что ОН знает, что Девайн — гей, так возможно и весь курс узнает, а там и до родителей дойдет.

С трудом продираясь сквозь хмельные дебри, Луи припомнил, что родители Девайна жили в предместье Лондона. Но особой проблемы он не видел. Если Джош успешно скрывал это так долго, лет пять, как минимум, то и сейчас волноваться не стоило. Ну, действительно, откуда родители узнают?

Джош ему отчаянно напоминал себя год назад, когда он боялся признаться кому-то в том, что да, парни его очень даже интересуют. Но дельного совета дать так и не смог, его родители никогда не были настроены против геев. Да и они с Гарри успешно скрывались некоторое время, хотя жили с семьями. О том, что все, скорее всего, догадывались, но не давили, он предпочитал просто не думать.

Луи дал самый расхожий в мире совет, который не особо часто применял к их с Гарри отношениям — ему не было равных в теории. Он посоветовал Джошу попробовать поговорить с мужчиной своей мечты. На что тот ответил, что с разговорами у них пока не сложилось — у него отнимался язык при виде парня, и переспали они, потому что напились, отмечая успешно сданный проект по межкультурной коммуникации.

Ситуация достойна высшей премии за идиотизм, но что поделать, жизнь иной раз смешнее вымысла. Луи и сам мог похвастаться подобными случаями. Чем он успешно поделился с Джошем — под пиво истории просто лились рекой. Сколько было выпито и рассказано, теперь определить сложно. Одна надежда, что ничего лишнего он не ляпнул.  
И последнее, что он помнит, это как они, обнявшись, покидали Fullerʼs. А потом он проснулся с Джошем в одной кровати.

Луи опустил руку под одеяло — слишком теплое — почесать бедро и чуть не заорал. Он был совершенно голым. Как младенец. С недоверием он приподнял покрывало и убедился, что белья на нем нет. Он спал голым со своим бывшим любовником после того, как они плотно напились в баре. И возможно, они переспали. В том смысле, что, скорее всего, у них был секс — гудящая похмельем голова отказывалась подсказывать о событиях прошлой ночи. Луи зажмурился, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Все говорило о том, что он изменил Гарри.

***  
Гудок, еще один, еще и еще. Гарри откинул телефон — время близилось к десяти часам дня, а Луи не брал трубку. Думать о страшном не хотелось. Лондон — не самое спокойное место, и грабежи, нападения — отнюдь не редкость в таком мегаполисе. Квартира Томлинсонов находилась в хорошем и благополучном районе, но все же… все же. Где можно пропадать со вчерашнего дня? Хоть бы был жив.

Стайлс закусил губу, стараясь подавить панику. Но каких-то логичных причин, чтобы оправдать отсутствие Луи не находилось. Или что-то серьезное, или он ночевал не дома. Гарри еще раз набрал номер, дослушал до гудка автоответчика, сбросил и решительно вышел из комнаты. Придется дождаться хотя бы вечера, и если Луи не выйдет на связь, тогда нужно будет звонить Джоане, а пока необходимо отвлечься. Гарри натянул спортивный костюм, всунул наушники и вышел из дома. Бег всегда хорошо помогает упорядочить мысли, да и вообще отвлекает от проблем — нужно просто сосредоточится на дыхании и отключить мозг.

Добежав до перекрестка, остановившись на светофоре, глубоко вздохнув, Стайлс решил изменить маршрут и свернул не к школьному стадиону, а в противоположную сторону к новому району. В этой жизни всегда нужно что-то менять. Однообразие слишком затягивает и тормозит.

***  
Луи рассматривал профиль спящего парня в надежде, что хоть что-то вспомнит, но тщетно. Fullerʼs — темнота — пробуждение. Он осторожно потрепал Джоша по волосам, спохватился, что можно было бы уйти молча, не выяснять и просто сделать вид, что ночью ничего не было, но было поздно — Девайн уже проснулся и приоткрыл правый глаз.

— Оклемался? — прохрипел он, сел, потянулся, одеяло поползло вниз, открывая торс, но тот даже ухом не повел, зевнул и уставился с недоумением на Луи. — Что?

Луи уселся, поплотнее обернувшись одеялом, вдохнул, попытался взять себя в руки и выпалил:  
— Я вчера тебя трахнул, да?

Парень прикусил губу:  
— Неа, я тебя трахнул, — откинул челку со лба и со вздохом сожаления продолжил, — ты что, ничего не помнишь? А жаль… ты был горяч.

Брови Томлинсона поползли вверх и он, поерзав, решительно заявил:  
— Нет, Джош. Ты меня не трахал. Я бы точно почувствовал. Да.

— Ты чувствовал, — уверенно продолжал Джош. — Ты все прекрасно чувствовал.

Повисла пауза и Девайн с удивлением протянул:  
— Не может быть. Не может такого быть, Томлинсон, ты что… нет, правда, — он засмеялся и с наслаждением наблюдал, как румянец заливает щеки, лоб и даже уши парня. — Ты никогда? Да…

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что моя задница создана для этого, я тебя уебу. Нет, Джош, я серьезно. Убью.

Джош кивнул, соглашаясь:  
— Да меня самого заебали с этим. Но ты меня удивил, чувак. Да как ты так… Да не трясись, не было ничего. Ты просто за уточкой нырял, пришлось тебя дотащить, раздеть и положить спать.

— За уточкой? В каком смысле «за уточкой»?

— Иди сюда, — Джош встал, подошел к окну и поманил Луи.

Тот с облегчением обнаружил на парне трусы, обмотался одеялом и подошел к окну:  
— И на что смотреть?  
— Вот видишь там, — он показал вперед и чуть влево, — вот там Fullerʼs. Там мы вчера изрядно напились пива. Но я вспомнил, что в машине у меня есть виски, так некстати вспомнил! И… ну, в общем, чувак, тебе нельзя доверять скотч.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я выпил все? — Томлинсон с опаской посмотрел на парня, не замечая, как одеяло с бедер скатилось вниз и уже совсем ничего не прикрывало.

— Нет, но потом ты пошел спасать уток. В бассейне. — Он перехватил непонимающий взгляд и пояснил, — я не знаю, где ты живешь, ты не признавался, и я решил, что ты переночуешь у меня. Как видишь, — он указал вниз, — там бассейн и там плавают забытые спасательные круги. Ты доказывал, что это утки и они обязательно замерзнут, и что их необходимо спасти. Ну и нырнул.

— Блять. — единственное, что мог выдавить из себя Луи, — я не буду больше пить. Почему ты меня не остановил?

— Ты был быстр, ловок и настойчив, Томмо. Мне было не догнать тебя. В общем, когда ты выплыл с кругом на шее, мне ничего не оставалось как затащить тебя в квартиру, раздеть и уложить в кровать. Так что ты делаешь все абсолютно правильно, что не прикрываешься — я и так все видел, — кусая щеку, добавил Джош, от чего Луи ойкнул и подтянул одеяло, поплотнее укутывая бедра.

Парень подошел к комоду, вытащил шорты и кинул Луи:  
— Они пляжные. Так что если есть еще желание поплавать, спасти уток… ай! — Луи добрался до кровати и ловко метнул подушку парню в голову. — Неблагодарная ты скотина. — Джош ловко увернулся и отправил «снаряд» обратно на кровать.

Томлинсон натянул наконец шорты, моментально почувствовав себя увереннее.  
— Где моя одежда, ее можно спасти, как несчастных уток? — самоирония всегда спасает от насмешек, Луи уяснил это еще в младшей школе.

— Вполне. Она лежит кучей в коридоре, я не был настроен разгребать и сушить твои вещи. Пойди посмотри, что да как.

Все оказалось не так плохо. Кеды, благодаря своей синтетической натуре, были грязными, но почти сухими, джинсы нужно просто постирать, как и свитер. Только куртку, которая приняла на себя основной удар с грязной водой, наверняка придется сдать в химчистку. Только телефон непонятно где запропастился.

Вот черт. Телефон так и остался на столе дома, со вчерашнего вечера, пока он пытался дозвониться Гарри.

— Джош, — позвал Луи. — Ты не одолжишь мне джинсы и какой-то свитер? Я словлю такси и поеду домой, мне нужно позвонить.

— Легко. — Джош появился в коридоре уже одетый в домашние штаны и майку. — Я могу даже дать тебе телефон позвонить, если очень нужно.

Луи быстро набрал номер, но Гарри не отвечал. Или он не хотел брать трубку с незнакомого номера, или. или черт его знает. Дурацкие мысли, как скользкие червяки, лезли в голову, но страшно предположить, что могло случиться что-то непоправимое. Гарри в последнее время оставался один в доме, и кто знает, что могло произойти.

— Эй, — Джош присел рядом с Луи на кровать. — Не отвечает, да?

— Да, — Луи устало потер переносицу. — Со вчерашнего вечера молчит. Не знаю, что и думать. Я поеду домой, может, он мне звонил, а если нет… не представляю, что буду делать… может, поеду в Йорк искать его.

Джош кивнул, молча протянул серый тренировочный костюм и вышел, позволяя Луи переодеться в одиночестве.

Стоя у дверей, он протянул сумку со сложенными вещами Томлинсона:  
— Там мой номер, на всякий случай. И… приятно было встретиться. Ты почти не изменился.

— Я позвоню на днях, — Луи подхватил сумку и протянул руку. — Поговори со своим… Тони, ладно? Не будь дураком.

— Ты тоже поговори с Гарри и обязательно вырвись к нему на выходные, — Джош проигнорировал протянутую руку и крепко обнял Томлинсона на прощание. Ему очень хотелось думать, что он нашел хорошего друга, которому можно доверять.

***  
Добежав до светофора, Гарри огляделся. Через дорогу простирался детский парк, школа и еще какое-то офисное здание — лучше повернуть обратно. Гарри перелетел перекресток, обогнул девушку с коляской и, включив музыку погромче, побежал. Хотелось, чтобы мышцы жгло сильнее, дыхание сбилось и, наконец, из головы выветрились все глупые мысли.

Пробегая мимо живой изгороди недалеко от своего дома, он резко свернул влево, пробежал мимо кустов и, оказавшись в парке, на дорожке он ускорился. Домой не хотелось, потому что если Луи не появился, то… Лучше об этом не думать. Лучше добежать до конца парка и забежать к Уильяму. Майерз задолжал ему рассказ, чем закончилась вчерашняя вечеринка, — это повод отвлечься от собственных проблем.

Он перешел на медленный бег, потом на быстрый шаг, и когда звонил в дверь одноклассника, дыхание уже почти пришло в норму, и только влажные волосы выдавали то, что он только закончил пробежку.

Уильям оказался дома. Зевая и потягиваясь, он провел Гарри на кухню, клацнул кнопкой, включая чайник, и без предисловия спросил:  
— Что у тебя с Джоном, чувак? Я видел, как вы уходили в его спальню, но пропустил момент когда вы вышли, — он подмигнул. — Да ладно, не делай вид что этого не было.

— Странно, что ты вообще что-то заметил, когда ты находился в окружении столь… хм, раздетых девушек, — Гарри налил в стакан воды, сделал глоток и продолжил, — с Джоном у меня ничего, раз уж тебе это так важно, он просто дал мне свою майку и отвез домой. Ты же знаешь, мне есть, кому хранить верность. Даже если ты считаешь, что это бессмысленно.

Уилл пожал плечами:  
— Да просто тебе всего семнадцать. Ты же не думаешь, что вы с Луи будете до конца своих дней? Это как-то… скучно? Вообще, это не мое дело.

— Именно, что не твое, — Гарри сполоснул стакан и уселся на высокий стул, подпер щеку рукой и уставился на друга. — Расскажи мне, чем закончилась вечеринка и как бедный Алекс? Он спасся от той рыжеволосой тигрицы, которая зажала его в углу?

Уилл прыснул и принялся рассказывать сначала о том, как хороши близняшки Келли, а потом о том, как он тащил на себе Алекса, отдавал в руки родителям и о чем-то еще. Уилл не был джентльменом, но был лучшим другом Гарри. И слова о том, что они не будут с Луи всю жизнь вместе прочно засели у Стайлса в голове. Так всегда бывает, когда свою точку зрения выражает небезразличный тебе человек. А если они не будут вместе всегда-всегда, то есть ли смысл в этом ожидании? Да и можно ли их считать парой, когда они два месяца не виделись и толком не разговаривали?

Гарри потряс головой и постарался сосредоточиться на рассказе Майерза. Лучше обсудить это с Луи, это касается и его тоже. Это касается только их двоих.

Через час, когда Гарри вернулся домой, он заставил себя сразу отправиться в душ, и из-за шума воды, как назло, пропустил вызов.

Когда он вышел из ванной, он тут же перезвонил по неотвеченному вызову, мысли о том, что этот вызов никак не связан с Луи, даже не возникало. Хотя это мог быть кто угодно, тот же Джон или отчим звонил с чьего-то номера, Джемма с телефона в холле общежития — кто угодно.

И как только взяли трубку, он, не слушая, выпалил:  
— Луи?

— Луи только вышел, — ответил слегка удивленный мягкий мужской голос на той стороне трубки. — Ты Гарри?

— Да. Гарри. А вы кто? Почему Луи звонил с этого номера? — резко спросил Стайлс.

— Я… Я Джош. Старый друг Луи. Он… он скоро будет дома и перезвонит тебе, не волнуйся, ладно?

— Ладно. До свидания. — Гарри положил трубку.

Джош. Старый друг. Пазл сложился за секунду, и Гарри прекрасно знал, что никакого старого друга Джоша, кроме как Джоша из лагеря, быть не могло. Первого парня Луи. Ну, или как там это назвать. Это ничего не меняет.

Новостью было то, что Джош тоже оказался в Лондоне. Прямо стечение обстоятельств. Или же… Томлинсон просто не говорил о том, что общается с этим парнем.

Луи не был в своей кровати этой ночью. С ним все было в порядке: его не убили, не ограбили, не ударили по голове. Он был более, чем в порядке. Луи провел всю ночь со своим бывшим и ушел только утром. Все говорило о том, что Луи изменил ему.


	4. Lost cause

_Lost Cause — Imagine Dragons_

Луи устало поднялся с пола. Спина затекла от неудобной позы, но он почему-то так и не догадался переместиться в удобное кресло за столом. Сразу же, как только вошел, он, не раздеваясь, направился к телефону и увидел больше десяти пропущенных вызовов. Гарри. Луи выдохнул и, чуть промазав, нажал на кнопку перезвона. Не прошло и двух гудков, как раздалось сухое и безразличное «Алло?».

Меньше всего Луи ожидал услышать холодный и отстраненный голос, поэтому, списав все на обиду, попытался узнать, как у Гарри дела. Впрочем, долго разговор в таком тоне не продержался, и Стайлс вывалил на него обвинения в измене. Он обстоятельно прошелся и по тому, что он долго не брал трубку, и по ни в чем неповинному Джошу, детально припомнив давнее происшествие в летнем лагере. Луи только что и оставалось вставлять короткие реплики в попытке разъяснить, что к чему. Сначала это веселило Томлинсона — Гарри ревнует в первый раз за все время, и все обвинения и доказательства его измены настолько забавные, что он искусал всю щеку, сдерживая смех. Но через время стало раздражать — ну правда, зачем ему изменять? Ну и что, что с Джошем он когда-то там целовался, это было две жизни назад! Любит-то он его, неужели он еще не понял? Что за глупости взбрели в его кудрявую голову?

Резко оборвав Гарри на полуслове, он принялся развенчивать миф о своей неверности. Чего стоило объяснить Гарри, что он ему не изменял? Да черт возьми, потребовалось каких-то три часа телефонного разговора. Луи клялся и божился, что ничего не было, рассказывал задом наперед события вечера несколько раз — Гарри насмотрелся сериалов и применял способы распознавания лжи в жизни. Говорил, что любит, скучает в ответ на обиженное сопение с другой стороны трубки. Делал все, что угодно, только бы убедить, что на самом деле ничего не совершал.

Нет, правда, Луи не чувствовал за собой вины, но… Но то, что он провел время в субботу вечером не с Гарри давило на и так больную от похмелья голову. Наверное, если бы он мог повернуть время вспять, он бы махнул на все рукой и, не заезжая домой, уехал в Йорк. Просто, чтобы не было всего этого. Каких-то пустых обвинений и нелепых оправданий. Со стороны разговор наверняка выглядел безумного глупо, но это не так и важно, главное — результат.

Непонятно, какой именно довод оказался убедительным, но все же Гарри сменил гнев на милость, и им удалось кое-как помириться. Перемирие хрупкое, и практически чувствовалось, что надави Луи вопросом «так все же, где ты сам вчера пропадал, когда я тебе звонил?», все полетит к чертям. Сейчас явно не тот момент, когда стоит выяснять подробности, стоит удовлетвориться коротким «на вечеринке». Хорошо хоть не «не твое дело», и на том спасибо.

Луи побрел в сторону спальни, снимая чужой спортивный костюм, отбрасывая его в угол — на то, чтобы засунуть одежду в корзину для стирки сил не осталось. Хотелось под горячий душ, съесть хоть что-то — он с тоской подумал об оставленных продуктах в машине Джоша, выпить горячего чая. Хотелось всего и желательно сразу, но еды все равно нет, чай в душе пить невозможно, поэтому Луи вытащил оставленную Гарри толстовку из шкафа, чистые штаны и поплелся в сторону ванной. Возможно, контрастный душ сотворит чудо и вернет его к жизни, а тревога наконец отпустит.

Они все же кое-как, но помирились. Это была первая крупная ссора за все время их отношений, и было бы странно, если бы он был абсолютно спокоен.

На самом деле Луи понимал, что дело далеко не в во вчерашнем вечере и не в Джоше, ну, или не только в этом. Все из-за того, что Гарри слишком обижен за то, что они давно не виделись по его вине, что телефонные разговоры сводились к минимуму, за то, что Луи ставит работу выше их отношений. И Томлинсон с ним согласен: он поступал, как мудак. Но на этой неделе они сдают проект, и все — он станет немного свободнее и наконец вырвется на выходные домой.

К родителям, сестрам и, конечно же, к Гарри.

К своему стыду, увидеть Стайлса хотелось куда сильнее семьи. Хотелось обнять, зарыться носом в кудри и лежать так до утра или целовать долго, до опухших губ, пока хватит дыхания. И как бы Луи не запрещал себе думать об этом, но дико хотелось секса. Он никогда не настаивал, дожидаясь инициативы от Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы тот думал, что он поддерживает отношения только из-за секса. Да и Стайлс не слишком часто этого хотел, поэтому приходилось как-то справляться с собой. Иногда ему казалось что он какое-то животное, потому что при виде кудрявой шевелюры и ямочек на щеках у него отшибало вообще все мысли, и хотелось только ласкать, целовать и, как ни слащаво-ванильно — любить. Так пишут в бульварных романах, но Луи не мог думать об этом как-то иначе. Все остальное было слишком грубым, и совсем не было похоже на то, что было в его жизни до Гарри. Так что уж лучше пусть все будет называться как в женских романах, все равно никто не узнает, что происходит у него в голове.

Представив, что кто-то из одноклассников мог прочесть его мысли, он покачал головой: в этом случае, он бы не отделался так просто. Он даже уверен, что знай они, насколько дорог ему Гарри, они бы устроили такое, что школьные годы после того, как ушел отчим, показались бы ему просто детской сказкой.

***  
Чайник мерно пыхтел на плите, выпуская одно облачко пара за другим, начинал нервно посвистывать, но Гарри никак не мог добраться до печки, чтобы выключить конфорку. Кот обиженной юлой крутился под ногами, требуя внимания, словно говорил: «Забыл ты меня хозяин, бросил, шляешься, неведомо где, а я один. Покорми, погладь…», и пока он искал корм для кота в холодильнике, приходилось терпеть истеричные завывания чайника. Последняя банка кошачьих консервов нашлась, как полагается, на самой нижней полке, и, дернув за колечко на крышке, он щедро наполнил яркую синюю миску. Глядя, как кот с довольным урчанием приступил к трапезе, Гарри так некстати вспомнил свой день рождения. Тот самый, с которого все началось. Сейчас даже и странно думать, что если бы не кот, которого Луи спасал от его одноклассников, то и выяснять отношения было бы не с кем. В том смысле, — Гарри поддел большим пальцем ноги хвост, заставляя кота недовольно вздрогнуть, — у них с Луи ничего бы не было, и этой глупой сцены ревности тоже.

Луи не был святым, да и, если честно, никогда не претендовал на это звание, но похоже, что измена не была в списке тех вещей, которые он планировал совершить. Наверное, и правда было наивно полагать, что названивая весь вечер, у него в планах было просто потрахаться. Сейчас Гарри понимал, насколько сильно он вспылил и попусту наорал, не желая выслушать Томлинсона. Чайник засвистел в полную мощь, заставляя вынырнуть из воспоминаний недавнего разговора, и он наконец повернул ручку, отключая конфорку. Чайник обиженно хрюкнул, но никому не было до него дела. Гарри снова мысленно вернулся к телефонному разговору. Некрасиво вышло — он заставил Луи оправдываться, а сам заупрямился отвечать, где провел субботний вечер. Хотя в этом времяпровождении он не видел ничего дурного. Вечеринка как вечеринка — не лучше и не хуже остальных. Да и не любил Луи упоминание о своем школьном друге, хотя Джон на редкость приятный парень. И очень стильный. Добрый и внимательный. Гарри тряхул головой, смахивая ненужные мысли. Да, точно, Джон стильный парень, и если Луи и правда собирается приехать на выходные, то можно его приятно удивить новыми вещами.

Гарри обошел кота, который по своему обыкновению вылизывал мохнатое пузо посреди кухни, поднялся в свою комнату и открыл шкаф. Черные джинсы, синие джинсы, непонятные клетчатые штаны, подаренные тетей Марси. Унылые школьные темные свитера и голубые рубашки в едва заметную полоску. Толстовки и спортивные штаны, какие-то футболки. Тоска.

Ему, черт возьми, семнадцать, а одежда скучная, словно он работает в доме престарелых. Ему никогда не диктовали, что носить, не ограничивали свободу — выбирай, что хочешь. Но если бы он знал, что нужно и что ему идет, он бы с радостью, а так попросту копировал, покупая аналогичное тому, что есть. Просить совета было не у кого. Джемма сто процентов бы засмеяла, что он, как девчонка, печется о внешнем виде; от мамы толку мало, ей главное, чтоб тепло; отчим свято верил в необходимость деловой одежды, да только Гарри не работал в банке, так что снова мимо.

Просить совета у Луи? Это так же, как если бы мама работала урологом, а он попал к ней на прием. Ну, не совсем так, но суть ясна — это неудобно. Да и не хотелось, чтобы Луи решил, что у него есть проблемы. Лучше делать вид, что ему дела нет до одежды и своего внешнего вида.

Гарри захлопнул дверь и уставился в зеркало. Когда он успел вырасти из пижамы с человеком-пауком, непонятно, но понятно то, что с этим — он оттянул горловину серой выцвевшей толстовки — надо что-то делать. И желательно до пятницы. Если он хочет, чтобы Луи хотел его, то… Пожалуй, ему нужна помощь. И лучше, чтобы ее оказал человек, который может беспристрастно оценить его.

Он поднял черные джинсы с пола, пошарил в кармане и вытащил то, что искал — смятый чек с набором цифр.  
Прокрутив в голове пару вариантов начала беседы, он решительно взял телефон и набрал номер.

***  
За окном лило не переставая — в Лондон пожаловала настоящая затяжная осень. Туманы, ливни, утренняя морось, тонкий лед на лужицах — полный набор. Луи принял горячий душ, заказал осточертевшую пиццу на дом — сил на второй повторный поход в магазин не было никаких, заварил чай покрепче и уставился в окно. С деревьев облетали листья, разноцветные зонты укрывали редких прохожих от холодных капель, в голове гудело, как провода высокого напряжения. Что-то зудело в затылке, что-то такое, чего он не мог уловить, но нутром понимал — важное. Мысль неуклюже билась, как толстая мышь в клетке, и никак не давалась в руки, это откровенно бесило. Стекло холодило лоб, хотелось распластаться по всему окну, как осьминог на морском дне, чтобы стеклянный и безразличный холод привел мысли в стройный гибкий ряд, чтобы то самое — важное, засветилось красным, как ошибка в идеально написанной работе, исправленная учителем.

Звонок в дверь застал врасплох, и именно он — худой лохматый парень с коробкой пеперони в руках, выступил в роли учителя. В голове засверкало красным, как давешняя вывеска Fullerʼs — Джон Ричардс. Точно. Именно его номер он видел в списке пропущенных звонков вчерашним вечером. Что этому ублюдку еще нужно? Неужели ясного и прозрачного объяснения, что он в нем не заинтересован, недостаточно? Нахуя звонить в субботу вечером?  
Расплатившись и закрыв дверь за парнем в форменной куртке, Луи боролся с желанием нажать кнопку вызова и выспросить, зачем звонил. С другой стороны, вечер в субботу не предполагал трезвых ребят, и кто знает, что Джону взбрело в голову. Решив пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, Луи, засовывая кусок обжигающей пиццы в рот, подхватил телефон и открыл фейсбук. На странице красовалась пара фото пьяных незнакомцев, парня в объятиях огненоволосой девицы и, к своему удивлению, он увидел Уилла, одноклассника и, по совместительству, лучшего друга Гарри, в объятиях близняшек Келли. Надо сказать, его лицо выражало полное удовлетворение происходящим.

Что ж… Гарри не было видно ни на одном из снимков, и вполне возможно, что он был в любом другом месте, Джон не единственный, кто устраивает попойки на выходных. Да и Гарри, зная его натянутые отношения с Ричардсом, скорее бы не пошел. Луи никогда не вдавался в подробности своего детства, отношений и иерархии в своем выпуске. Ему казалось, что вполне достаточно краткого «мы не сошлись с Джоном характерами» вместо пространного объяснения, почему они друг друга на дух не переносили. Да и Луи не уверен, смог бы он объяснить так, чтобы это звучало достоверно. По сути, Джон не издевался над ним сильнее остальных, да и не старался сблизиться после того, как Томлинсон стал нормальным в их понимании. Но если с остальными они более-менее нашли точки соприкосновения, то с этим парнем такого не случилось. Когда они находились в одной комнате наедине слишком долго, воздух уплотнялся, становился как густой кисель, давил ненавистью на легкие, заливал горло и ноздри вязким отвращением. Хотелось вмазать посильнее, до сбитых костяшек, до крови, вплоть до поломанных костей, только бы разрубить этот стягивающий кокон. Но никто из них не перешел границу, лишь обменивались надменными колючими взглядами, как чертовы лорды в палате.

И только в конце, когда Джон откровенно полез лапать, прижимая к холодному железу ящиков в арке первого этажа, Луи не выдержал и заехал что было силы в живот. Глядя, как тот задыхается, он понял, что вот сейчас он наконец выдохнул и может дышать полной грудью — больше не мешает. Вся удушающая ненависть ушла, оставив место только детскому презрению. Прощать Джона за выходки в средней школе было сложно, да и, по правде говоря, не слишком-то и хотелось.

Пролистывая страницу от начала до конца и обратно Луи успокаивался: ни на одной фотографии нет Гарри. Значит, он был на другой вечеринке, и можно выдохнуть, успокоиться. Это просто школьная паранойя. Они с Джоном разные люди, а звонок… Ну что звонок? Случайный вызов плюс автодозвон, случайности встречаются сплошь и рядом, какого черта он об этом вообще думает?

Томлинсон прошел по длинному коридору, игнорируя раскручивающееся веретено в позвоночнике. Раньше он доверял интуиции, но после случая с днем рождения Гарри перестал.

Тогда внутренний голос вопил: «…уходи-беги-убирайся…», а в итоге что? В итоге он абсолютно и бесповоротно влюбился в свое кудрявое чудо, и не было и минуты, ну ладно, опустим момент с давними колебаниями, когда он пожалел об этом. Так что какая нахрен интуиция, как ей после этого доверять? К черту все.

Луи достал из сумки, любезно предоставленной Джошем, куртку, пошарил во внутреннем кармане и достал зажигалку — давний подарок от Стайлса. Чиркнув по кремнию колесиком, высекая огонек, он с облегчением выдохнул. Бензиновая Zippo — такой штучке и заплыв в бассейне не страшен. Черт побери пьяные утиные галлюцинации. Блять, бывает же.

Подкурив и усевшись поудобнее, он вернулся ко вчерашнему вечеру от момента встречи с Джошем, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить момент, когда он нырнул в холодный бассейн. Но вместо бассейна темнота, на место которой начинает кадр за кадром наслаиваться утренняя сцена в постели, и словно молнией прорезается голос парня, с трудом сдерживающего смех: «Ты что, никогда?».

Да. Никогда.

И не смотря на то, что в комнате он один, и от дождя за окном почти темно, он поспешно засовывает тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу и, крепко зажмурив глаза, накрывает ладонями покрасневшие щеки.  
Луи очень хотелось, чтобы Гарри… взял инициативу в свои руки и хотя бы раз. В общем да, Луи был совсем не против побыть снизу. И веселое поддразнивание Джоша только напомнило о том, что он так и не решился сказать об этом. Честно говоря, он и не представлял, как это должно было звучать. Трахни меня? Я хочу, чтобы ты был сверху? Займись со мной любовью? Неизвестно, какое из этих выражений хуже. Да и, может, Гарри не хочет этого, может, как раз его все устраивает, и нельзя давить на парня только потому, что есть какие-то свои дикие желания.

Луи выдохнул, потер ладонями пылающие щеки и подхватил тлеющую сигарету. Сейчас секс совсем не главное, и он это прекрасно понимает, сейчас главное закрепить хрупкое перемирие и попытаться вернуть все, как было в первый год их отношений. Но почему ему кажется, что как прежде уже никогда не будет?


	5. Walking away

 

**Craig David — Iʼm walking away**  


С Джоном оказалось легко, даже как-то весело и беззаботно, они заглядывали из магазина в магазин, присматривались к разным вещам, обсуждая всевозможные варианты. К выбору нового стиля Джон отнесся с пониманием и абсолютно серьезно.

— Нельзя брать что попало, Гарри. Нам нужны вещи, которые гармонируют между собой, и ты бы мог легко комбинировать их с теми, что у тебя есть.

— Ты говоришь как настоящий стилист, — хихикнул Гарри. — Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Брось, Стайлс, это же логично. Кроме того, я гей, — он подмигнул и потянулся за сине-зеленым свитером. — И я не хочу развенчивать мифы о прирожденном вкусе педиков.

Гарри рассмеялся — что-что, а этот миф он успешно развенчал самостоятельно.  
Всунув три разномастных свитера в руки, Джон запихнул его в раздевалку со словами «будешь готов — зови».

Гарри рассматривал три свитера и никак не мог понять, почему ему самому не приходило в голову, что вместо черного можно взять, например, синий или бордовый. Все так просто и не нарушит правил школьной формы. Стянув толстовку, он нырнул в сине-зеленый свитер с горлом и неудачно зацепился этикеткой. Чуть потянув вперед, понял, что еще немного, и разойдется боковой шов. Черт возьми. Как можно быть таким неловким, что еще немного и испортит чудную вещь?! Горловина давила на нос, дышать становилось сложнее, и не было никакого выхода, кроме как высунуть руку из-за шторки и помахать. Помощь в лице Джона явилась практически мгновенно. Этикетка отцепилась как по взмаху волшебной палочки, и он, проскользнув в узкую горловину, повернулся к парню:

— Прости, — смущенно пробормотал он. — Я не знаю, как я так умудрился…

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся тот. — Лучше посмотри на себя, тебе нравится? — развернул Гарри к зеркалу и аккуратно поправил рукава, шов на горловине, провел ладонью по торсу, смахивая невидимые пылинки. — Видишь, какие яркие глаза стали?

— Не очень, если честно, — Гарри замялся перед зеркалом. Он не привык столько времени проводить в примерочной, разглядывая себя. — А тебе нравится?

Джон, зайдя за спину и положив подбородок парню на плечо, осмотрел с головы до ног:  
— Пожалуй, да. Мне очень нравится то, что я вижу, — улыбнулся и подмигнул Гарри в зеркале. — Примерь еще джемпер. Темно-серый.

— Этот? — Стайлс стащил свитер из тонкой шерсти с вешалки. — Мне кажется, тут вырез… Ну, слишком как-то?

— Пф, детка. Ты этого и добиваешься, разве нет? Ты же не в церковь в нем пойдешь.

Да уж, он немного подзабыл о цели своего визита в торговый центр. Нужно сосредоточиться и, наконец, выбрать одежду, что понравится Луи. Луи, а не Джону — так будет правильнее.

Гарри быстро скинул свитер и натянул джемпер.  
— Блин, придется снять футболку, — отметил Джон. — Так нихрена не ясно. Мне выйти?

В примерочной места мало и для одного, и неловко стоять голым по пояс перед едва знакомым парнем, но это так по-девчачьи стесняться, поэтому он отрицательно качает головой и снимает все вместе, вытаскивает футболку из джемпера, натягивает его на голое тело.

— Так гораздо лучше, — чуть хрипло сказал Джон, и Гарри заметил, как дернулся у него кадык, когда тот шумно сглотнул. — Видишь, как хорошо сел?

Гарри повернулся к зеркалу и, нужно признать, что да, свитер сидит на нем хорошо. Может, немного слишком открывает ключицы, но Джон прав: это то, что нужно.

— Ага, — чуть улыбается Гарри. — Мне нравится. Думаю, его я точно возьму.

— Отлично. Тогда я подожду тебя там, у касс, — Джон стремительно вышел, оставляя Гарри наедине с зеркалом. — Не задерживайся, у нас еще не все охвачено.

Гарри снова повернулся к зеркалу и позволил себе немного повертеться. Свитер облегает, не сидит мешком, подчеркивает ширину плеч и намекает на то, что под ним хорошо натренированное тело. Пожалуй… Пожалуй, Луи это понравится. Он быстро переоделся в привычную футболку и толстовку, улыбнулся, вспомнив реакцию Джона. Возможно, конечно, тут просто душно, но почему бы немного не пофантазировать и не представить, что он мог еще кому-то нравиться. Не зря же он столько внимания уделяет тренировкам?

Расплатившись на кассе за оба свитера, получив бумажный пакет и пожелание хорошего вечера и удачных покупок, они с Джоном вышли из магазинчика и отправились дальше по коридору. Теперь нужны джинсы и что-то из верхней одежды, его пуховик совершенно никуда не годится для _нового Гарри_.

Они справились относительно быстро: через каких-то пару часов Гарри стал обладателем чуть потертых джинсов, куртки и новеньких кроссовок. Джон, для полноты образа, настоял на шарфе и очках-авиаторах. Пришлось довериться своему стилисту и купить то, на что он раньше никогда бы и не посмотрел. У него есть шарф и очки, зачем еще? К тому же, зима… Но надо — значит надо, и он выложил последние из накопленных денег. Сумма в триста фунтов, которая до этого казалась довольно внушительной, потратилась за пару часов и преобразовалась в гору пакетов на полу в кофейне.

— Как думаешь, — Гарри отпил колу и нерешительно поднял взгляд на парня. — Ему понравится? Ну, в смысле… В смысле, мне правда идет это?

Неуверенность набежала плотным облаком, и показалось, что он все зря это задумал, эйфория от шоппинга и предвкушения куда-то исчезла, уступив место сомнениям и неуверенности. Зачем ему гора новых вещей… Кроме того, таких, которые он никогда не носил до этого? Может, он будет смотреться в них до ужаса нелепо, и, вместо ожидаемого восторга, получит тонну насмешек?

— Гарри, если он скажет, что тебе не идут эти шмотки, это будет значить только то, что он завидует тому, что ты выглядишь лучше чем он, — фыркнул Джон. — Ты охуенно в них выглядишь, не выдумывай даже.

— Луи не скажет из-за зависти, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Ну, с его потребностью быть впереди всех, лучше всех… — Джон отпил из чашки кофе, — хрен его знает. Но если все, как ты говоришь, то, конечно, нет. Тебе виднее, — закинув руки за голову, он расположился в кресле, — твой же парень, в конце концов.

— Я уверен, — голос звучал чуть тише, чем должен. — И спасибо, что помог, я бы никогда этого не купил.

— Было приятно помочь тебе в деле соблазнить Томлинсона, — широко улыбнулся Джон. — Кстати, что с волосами?

— А что с ними? — округлил глаза Гарри. — Что не так?

— Ну… Не знаю. Может их как-то уложить? Знаешь, чтоб кудри лежали более ровными завитками. Стричь их точно не нужно.

— Если б я умел… — Гарри пригладил затылок, — я бы уложил.

— У меня есть знакомый парикмахер, если что. Я могу позвонить, и он нас примет и подскажет…

— Эм… Ну, если честно, было бы круто, конечно. Но я потратил почти все и не думаю, что у меня есть возможность…

— Забей, я сделаю тебе подарок, в честь нового имиджа, — Джон одним глотком опустошил чашку и полез в карман за телефоном.

Гарри потянул колу через трубочку почувствовал себя немного неловко — они не настолько давно знакомы… Но, с другой стороны, Джон сам предложил свою помощь, а с волосами и правда нужно что-то делать. В крайнем случае, он отдаст ему долг после того, как мама выделит деньги на карманные расходы. Это самое плохое, что может приключиться.

***  
Элеанор что-то говорила и говорила, про новые разработки макета, про рекламный ролик, про что-то еще, чего он не слышал, погруженный в свои размышления и мечты о сегодняшнем вечере. Суббота, вообще-то, а у них очередное собрание, которое затягивается, и уже почти четыре вечера, а она никак не умолкнет. Гарри обещал ему кое-какой сюрприз, обещал, что ему понравится, и, вспомнив это, он практически не мог сосредоточиться на плавной речи начальницы.

— Луи, — Элеанор постучала ручкой по столу. — Ты все еще с нами?

— Да, прости, — он постарался улыбнуться. — Устал просто. Суббота, и я хотел домой в Йорк…

— Да без проблем, отвезешь бумаги и ты свободен, — девушка передала увесистую папку. — Нужно отвезти это заказчику сегодня.

— А до понедельника не подождет? Ну кто работает в выходные? Он живет хрен знает где вообще… — в его планы совсем не входило переться через весь город, по субботним пробкам, а оставить машину у офиса — равносильно смертной казни: придется возвращаться, и тогда в Йорк он приедет с рассветом.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — Элеанор уже переключилась на другие проблемы и жестом показала ему, что тот свободен. — Отзвонись, как справишься.

Что за начальница у него такая, черт возьми. Суббота, а она просиживает на работе и еще и задерживает остальных. Он сбежал по лестнице, закинул папку на сидение и вырулил в полосу. Хоть бы не было пробок.

К его удивлению, дорога была почти пустой, и через сорок минут он был уже на месте. Заказчик оказался причудливым пожилым мужчиной, держащим сеть ресторанов, и, исходя из его же слов, он не собирался переезжать из своей квартиры, которая находилась над его первым заведением. Он говорил, что может отпугнуть удачу, если съедет. Хрен бы с его удачей, но парковку следовало бы расширить, — подумал Луи, пристраивая машину вдоль бордюра. Он всего лишь на минутку: закинет папку и выйдет. Ничего не случится… Он щелкнул брелоком сигнализации и забежал в подъезд.

Отдать папку оказалось делом десяти минут, но когда он выбежал, на ходу застегивая куртку, его машину уже загоняли на эвакуатор.

— Какого хрена? — он дернул парня за куртку. — Я остановился на три минуты!

— Простите, молодой человек, но парковка в этом месте запрещена, — он указал на разметку.

— Но мне нужна моя машина сегодня, — сменив интонацию на просительную, зачастил Луи. — Может вы меня простите на первый раз, пожалуйста, сэр?

— Извините, но это невозможно, — холодная улыбка, и парень, вручив ему бумагу с оповещением суммы штрафа и местонахождении штраф-стоянки, отошел к кабине. — Вам придется воспользоваться общественным транспортом на сегодня. В понедельник вы сможете оплатить штраф и забрать свою машину. Всего доброго.

— Блять, — вслед эвакуатору вслух выругался Луи. — Как, блять, теперь ехать почти четыреста километров?!

Это на самом деле провал, по всем статьям. Он совершенно не привык находиться без машины. А, тем более, при переезде на такие расстояния. Если ехать в Йорк сегодня, то нужно добраться до вокзала, и хорошо бы разобраться в этой дурацкой схеме Лондонского метро! Он натянул воротник повыше и, стараясь вспомнить, где в ближайшем месте видел спуск под землю, быстро направился вверх по улице.

Схема метро оказалась достаточно простой, и, благодаря миловидной работнице метрополитена, он за каких-то двадцать минут добрался до вокзала. Кингс-Кросс кишел людьми, и ему, как человеку не привыкшему тут бывать, потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, как купить билет. Очередь у автоматов впечатляла размерами, и, пристроившись в конец, он постарался успокоиться. В конце концов, ничего страшного, он сядет в поезд и за пару часов домчится до Йорка. Это даже быстрее, чем на машине. Придется заплатить штраф, но и это ерунда. Как-то он с ним разберется. Сейчас важно только то, что вечером он увидит Гарри и проведет с ним целый вечер, целую ночь и еще и целый день завтра. А все остальное — потом. Он же взрослый и самостоятельный, и все решит. Как, пока не важно. Все с понедельника.

Очередь двигалась быстро, и настроение росло с каждым отходящим от автомата человеком, и как только он приготовился выбирать маршрут, в руке зазвонил телефон. Элеанор. Блин, как он мог забыть ей отчитаться. Прижимая телефон к уху плечом, он пытался сосредоточиться на экране и строгом голосе в трубке, но многозадачность не самая сильная его сторона. Очередь сзади шумела, и ему пришлось извиниться и уступить место. Элеанор продолжала отчитывать его и не собиралась снижать обороты. На вокзале шумно, и ему пришлось поискать укромный уголок, чтобы объясниться с начальницей. Всего пятнадцать минут разговора, и она, пожелав ему хороших выходных, отключилась. Ну, все не так плохо, она остынет к понедельнику и забудет об этом нелепом происшествии.

Когда он вернулся в зал, очереди почти не было. Через пять минут он бестолково нажимал на кнопки, но автомат оставался безучастным к его действиям. Сдержавшись, чтобы не пнуть эту консервную банку — только еще одного штрафа не хватает, — он подбежал к кассе и объяснил свою проблему.

— К сожалению, в этом направлении сегодня уже нет мест. Фестиваль в Лидсе, — она сочувственно улыбнулась, — сами понимаете. Могу предложить только на завтра. Первый поезд отправляется в семь утра.

Невнятно пробормотав слова благодарности, он отошел от окошка, вышел на улицу и, усевшись на лавку, закурил. Что за жизнь у него такая херовая — непонятно. За что ни возьмется — все валится из рук. Сейчас нужно позвонить Гарри и как-то сообщить, что он не сможет приехать сегодня, но завтра первым поездом он будет в Йорке. Неизвестно, что случится сегодня еще, но билет уже куплен, и маленький бумажный квадратик надежно спрятан в кошельке. Нужно просто как-то донести до Гарри, что это чертово стечение обстоятельств и ничьей вины тут нет. Вернее есть, он виноват, но черт возьми…

Тянуть было некуда, стрелки на больших часах вокзала застыли на шести и двенадцати, разделяя круг пополам. Подкурив вторую сигарету, он поднес трубку к уху, отгоняя идиотское сравнение часового циферблата и его жизни, которая тоже разделяется пополам. На втором гудке Гарри поднял трубку и вместо привычного «Алло!» выпалил:

— Ты уже выезжаешь, да? — голос счастливый и даже слышно, как он улыбается, и это настолько ощутимо, и физически больно от того, что он сейчас все разрушит, что Луи прикрывает на секунду глаза перед тем, как ответить.

— Гарри, — глубоко затягивается, — сегодня у меня не выйдет приехать…

— Да ладно? — голос меняется за секунду, и в нем скользят насмешливо-недоверчивые нотки. — Теперь что?

— Слушай… Тут такое… Ты, наверное, не поверишь, — он постоянно сбивается и никак не может понять с чего начать и решает рассказать сначала: — Элеанор попросила меня…

— Элеанор. Ясно. Можешь не продолжать.

— Гарри, я не смогу приехать сегодня, — голос срывается и он уже практически кричит в трубку, перекрывая частые гудки, — но я приеду завтра утром… — автоматически заканчивает фразу, когда до него наконец доходит, что Гарри положил трубку.

Поборов желание швырнуть телефон в стену, он выбрасывает потухшую сигарету, разворачивается и спускается в подземку и садится в свой поезд.

Что с ними случилось, откуда взялось это недоверие и почему Гарри его не дослушал? Он бы перезвонил, но правда, никаких сил уже нет. Дозваниваться, извиняться — непонятно, в чем он вообще виноват! — уже не хочется. Это они все прошли на тех выходных. Повтор не сработает, да и самому уже противно стелиться перед Гарри, принимая все на себя.  
Черт с ним, все завтра. Сегодня уже ничего не изменить.

***  
_Какого хрена он так готовился, скажите, кому это теперь нужно?_  
Гарри стоял перед зеркалом и с ненавистью вглядывался в отражение. Для кого он час торчал в душе, потом сушил волосы так, как ему объяснил парикмахер, потом одевался — зачем-то заранее, до звонка Луи — и выходит, что все зря. Он чувствовал себя до безумия глупо, словно над ним жестоко пошутили, а он повелся как последний дурак.

Он садится на кровать, перебирает браслеты на запястье, старается сдержать слезы. Он не девчонка, чтобы плакать из-за испорченного вечера. Он сильнее и справится. И, как по волшебству, в голове всплывает последний разговор с Джоном, пару дней назад. Мама просила сходить за покупками, а у Ричардса был свободный вечер, и они поехали в Tesco на его машине.

_~  
— Луи в школе всегда ставил свои интересы выше остальных, знаешь? — Гарри попросил рассказать почему у Луи с Джоном не ладились отношения. — Это в принципе нормально, но напрягало жутко. Как будто он самый умный, все должно быть так, как ему удобно. Меня это жутко бесило, если честно, наверное, поэтому мы не сошлись. Но, как я понимаю, тебя это вполне устраивает, так что не мне тебя учить… Ваши отношения — вам и разбираться._

_— Да… Я бы не назвал его эгоистом никогда, — сопротивлялся Гарри…, но ведь в словах Джона есть правда — они не виделись именно из-за Луи. Его работы. Его учебы. Его еще чего-то там. Все, как хотел он. Так всегда было, и раньше он об этом просто не задумывался, а сейчас все  
сходится. — Он ведь заботится обо мне…_

_— Ну да, — парень ободряюще улыбнулся. — Поэтому мы вместе и пошли по магазинам._

_— Я не хотел, чтоб он знал, что у меня проблемы с этим, — Гарри смущенно наклонил голову и уложенная челка упала на глаза. — Мне хотелось… Сюрприз ему сделать, вот как-то так._

_— Понимаю. Конечно, — Джон сжал его ладонь. — Я знаю, как важна внешность. Тебе нужна была пустяковая помощь — ты очень красивый и без шмоток._

_— Да ну… — Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. — Спасибо тебе. Правда. Ты очень помог мне._

_— Мне было приятно провести с тобой и этот вечер. И какими бы между нами с Луи не были напряженными отношения, это не же не отразится на нашей дружбе?_

_— Конечно нет, — улыбнулся Гарри, стараясь не думать о том, **что** сказал Луи, если бы узнал об их с Джоном прогулке. — Я могу дружить с кем **я** хочу, это не его дело._

_— Ну, вот и отлично, — подмигнул парень. — Удачи тебе, и помни: все, что тебе нужно, это немного больше уверенности в себе и улыбка. Все получится._

_Гарри сгреб пакеты с заднего сидения, еще раз поблагодарил Джона и пошел к дому, стараясь игнорировать то, что сердце забилось чуть чаще, когда он вспомнил, **как** этот взрослый парень смотрел на него в раздевалке, а еще, может, от того, что Джон не отъехал, пока дверь за его спиной не захлопнулась._

_Здорово, что они так быстро сошлись, он никогда никому не мог так доверять, жаль, что у Джона с Луи напряженные отношения, и он скорей всего был бы очень недоволен их общением… Но Луи всегда недоволен, когда что-то идет вразрез с его желаниями. Тут уж как ни крути, но Джон был абсолютно прав.  
~_

И сейчас Луи, сам того не зная, подтвердил слова своего одноклассника.

Гарри хотел уже было стащить свитер, джинсы и переодеться в домашнюю одежду, когда заметил непрочитанное сообщение — Джон желал удачи сегодня вечером.

«Удача не понадобится, он снова не смог приехать.» — набрал он.

«Хреново. Хочешь поговорить?» — просигналило в ответ через минуту.

«Не особо, просто чувствую себя идиотом в этой одежде, сидя в субботу вечером дома.»

«Приезжай к нам? У нас вечеринка и куча пива и не только… ;)»

«Легко. Куда ехать?» — Гарри набрал, особо не раздумывая, что скажет маме, которая готовила внизу ужин.

Да и какая разница? Он все равно собирался уходить с Луи. Не пропадать же его стараниям, если уж настроение испорчено. И, получив сообщение с адресом, где проходила вечеринка, он схватил куртку и, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, спустился на первый этаж. Поцеловал маму и на вопрос, когда ждать, он неопределенно пожал плечами: раз уж его считают достаточно взрослым, чтобы он жил время от времени сам, то контролировать его время, проведенное с друзьями, глупо. Он уже вырос и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

***  
Энн снова подлила чай. Луи снова отказался от завтрака. На часах половина одиннадцатого, а Гарри все еще где-то носит. По словам Энн, он на вечеринке у какого-то друга, и когда она, забеспокоившись позвонила в восемь утра, он сказал, что вернется, когда посчитает нужным, что ему уже семнадцать, и он имеет право распоряжаться своим свободным временем. Луи захотел бы — не смог сказать, прав Гарри или нет. Он сам в семнадцать гулял и пропадал на вечеринках, в клубах и барах, но Гарри… Да, конечно, он проводил время с друзьями, ходил на вечеринки, но никогда настолько не задерживался, никогда не грубил Энн и никогда не отключал телефон. Сейчас его телефон был недоступен, и Энн не отрывала взгляд от часов, словно это могло заставить Гарри явиться быстрее.

— Он странный стал, гуляет, не рассказывает ничего. Новые друзья какие-то, — она повертела телефон в руке. — Это, наверное, нормально, что он вырос, только никак не могу привыкнуть… Хочешь перекусить чего-то?

Луи только покачал головой.

— Я поговорю с ним, — Луи почесал бровь, посмотрел на часы — прошло всего пять минут с последнего раза как он проверял. — Если он послушает меня, конечно.

— Ты, наверное, единственный, кого он может послушать, Лу. Он тебе доверяет, и ты всегда для него был образцом во всем.

— Хотелось бы в это верить, — он промямлил и допил чай, взглянув в окно увидел, как во двор входит Гарри. — А вот, кстати, и он…

Стайлс шел по дорожке, и, черт возьми, куда делся его Гарри — растрепанный, румяный и с ямочками на щеках от вечной улыбки? Парень, который пересекал двор, был похож на кого угодно, но не того, кого он не видел долгое время.

— Можно, я с ним наедине поговорю? — прохрипел Луи.

Энн только обеспокоенно взглянула на него, кивнула и вышла из столовой. Где-то отчетливо хлопнула дверь и, в ту же секунду, в дом зашел Гарри. Он еще не увидел Луи, но с того места, где стоял Томлинсон, было отлично видно, как сползли низко посаженные джинсы, из-под которых виднелась темная резинка белья, и когда Гарри стащил куртку, стало понятно, что на нем облегающий джемпер с глубоким вырезом на груди. Если бы Гарри оделся так на встречу с ним, он бы восхитился. Гарри был одет стильно, немного вызывающе, и все, чего хотелось при его виде, это зажать в каком-то темном углу. Но Гарри был не с ним, а на вечеринке, и он даже не потрудился объяснить Энн, к кому конкретно он ушел. Внешний вид, довольная ухмылка на губах и то, что он не ночевал дома, доводит до белого каления, и Луи выходит из столовой, чтобы скорее разобраться со всем этим дерьмом.

— И где тебя носит, Гарри? — Луи засовывает руки в карманы толстовки и смотрит на парня.

— Ты смотри, кто пришел, — Гарри откровенно кривляется. — Нашел время для меня, наконец? Я тебя правда раньше ждал.

— Если бы ты дослушал, то узнал причину, по которой я не смог приехать вчера.

— Да как-то похуй, — Гарри наваливается на стену, и до Луи доходит, что тот все еще пьян. — Что, ты хочешь, поговорить? Ну, пойдем, поговорим.

Гарри разворачивается и идет по лестнице вверх, и Луи ничего не остается, как последовать за ним.

— Какого черта ты творишь, Стайлс?

— А что я такого сделал? — он близко подходит к Луи. — Суббота. Вечер. Все развлекаются. Я не монах, чтоб сидеть дома. Или ты мне хочешь запретить?

— С кем ты был?

— Не твое дело. Ты мне не отчитываешься, с кем _ты_ проводишь время, я тоже не должен. Какие у тебя еще вопросы?

— Блять, ты вырядился, как шлюха. От тебя воняет перегаром. Сигаретами и травой. Где ты, блять, был? — Луи толкнул, и Гарри, не устояв, падает на кровать. — Я имею право знать, где носит моего парня, и какого хрена он ночует непонятно у кого.

— Ты, блять, сам постоянно где-то шаришься, с кем-то ночуешь, — взорвался Гарри и резко сел на кровати. — У тебя какие-то Джоши, Элеаноры, куча народу с университета, друзья-друзей и хуй знает кого. И ты… _ты_ меня обвиняешь в том, что я провожу свое время не дома. В том, что от меня воняет алкоголем и сигаретами?! Да ты сам напился на той неделе так, что не мог домой доехать, так какого хуя _тебе_ можно развлекаться, а _мне_ нет?!

— Хаз…

— Нет, блять, не Хаз! У тебя всегда есть причины вести себя так. Ты всегда меня обвиняешь, ты всегда недоволен мной. Тебя бесит, когда что-то выходит из-под твоего ебаного контроля. Тебе нужно быть первым и лучшим. А меня это заебало. Ты…

— Гарри, — Луи устало облокотился на стену. Что происходит? Кто этот человек который орет на него, и куда делся Гарри? — Давай ты выспишься, и мы поговорим спокойно вечером.

— Ты меня заебал, — Стайлс внезапно перестал орать и заговорил почти спокойно. — У тебя всегда есть и были причины себя вести так, словно ты один познал смысл жизни и не должен считаться с остальными. Ты ебаный эгоист. Ты живешь в мире, где все принадлежит только тебе. Твоя работа. Твои проекты. Твой университет. Твоя репутация. Я больше не хочу принадлежать тебе. Уйди отсюда. Из моей комнаты. Избавь меня от нелепых оправданий и мифических историй о том, почему ты не смог приехать вчера вечером. Ночью. Когда угодно. С меня было достаточно, что ты кормил обещаниями несколько месяцев. Уйди. Я не хочу говорить с тобой ни сейчас, ни вечером, ни когда-нибудь еще.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… — Луи почувствовал себя идиотом, казалось бы, что вещь очевидная, но вдруг… вдруг он все же не так понял?

— Я не хочу сказать, я говорю, — Гарри лег и поудобнее устроился на кровати, словно собирался заснуть. — Ты свободный человек, Томлинсон. Разбирайся со своими проблемами сам, я больше не хочу о них ничего слышать, — Гарри повернулся спиной, давая понять, что разговор закончен, и Луи ничего не оставалось, как выйти, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Даже на то, чтобы хлопнуть, не хватило сил.

Он молча прошел мимо Энн, которая ожидала его у лестницы, стащил куртку с крючка в прихожей и вышел на оживленную улицу. Все казалось дурным сном, в голове шумело, ноги казались ватными, и единственное, чего хотелось, это лечь и заснуть прямо тут, на тротуаре у водосточного слива. Сил не было ни на что: ни на то, чтобы подкурить сигарету, ни на то, чтобы позвонить маме и сказать, что он зайдет, сил не было даже на то, чтобы остановить такси. Он просто брел, уворачиваясь от прохожих и от то и дело открывающихся дверей магазинчиков. Луи очнулся только тогда, когда холодный ветер пробрался под застегнутую наглухо куртку.

Оглянувшись, он горько усмехнулся: ноги привели его на задний двор старого музея. Как раз туда, куда он привез Гарри почти полтора года назад. Все началось дома у Гарри, и закончилось на этом пустыре. Так же как и сейчас — круг замкнулся.

__________________  
http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/05/8e/d7/058ed7f05a0812d487774fe8cebac02a.jpg — примерно так выглядит одежда Гарри.

http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/f1/bf/8af1bf8fe68afc0d4245e5bd71593dd5.jpg — Так выглядит Джон


	6. The last in line is always called a bastard

**_I Know — Placebo_ **

Стоять на продуваемом со всех сторон пустыре было совершенно невозможно. Тут и летом не слишком жарко, что уж говорить о конце октября. Но Луи и не думал уходить, он стоял, бездумно уставившись на здание старого музея, просто старался привести в порядок растрепанные чувства. Первый шок прошел, и он старался подавить нарастающую панику. Всему есть объяснение, и этой ссоре тоже. Луи рассеянно пнул камень, сделал пару шагов и уселся на бетонные ступеньки. Нужно просто успокоиться. Перестать паниковать, как малолетка, и просто разобраться в том, что произошло. С трудом верилось, что Стайлс говорил о разрыве отношений всерьез. Взглянув на набежавшую на солнце тучку, Луи вздохнул и достал телефон, но тут же засунул поглубже в карман. Чувства сменялись так же быстро, как погода. На смену панике и отчаянью накатило чувство вины, и захотелось позвонить Гарри. Тянуло извиниться за то, что вчера не приехал, не уделял достаточно времени в последние два месяца, да за что угодно, и, как бы жалко это ни звучало, попросить еще один шанс для них. Для себя. В конце концов именно он и виноват во всем. Он вполне взрослый, чтобы отвечать за свои поступки.

Он правда сможет стать лучше и сделает все, чтобы их отношения снова стали такими, какими они были до этого нелепого периода. Невозможно поверить, что Гарри разлюбил его за один вечер, просто он был зол и сильно расстроен. Луи искренне пытался себя убедить, что все наладится, просто нужно дать Гарри остыть и выспаться. Луи был уверен, что тот назло всем отключил телефон и просто из вредности ушел на вечеринку, из принципа не вернувшись ночевать. Все просто из-за того, что он вчера не приехал. Именно от обиды и бессилия наговорил кучу глупостей, за которые он, конечно же, извинится. Томлинсон искренне, в какой-то панической поспешности, пока липкие щупальца подозрительности не добрались до его сознания, пытался найти причины поведения Гарри, глупо оправдывал его, не давал себе и шанса подумать, что у ситуации мог быть другой исход. Они справятся. И не стоит принимать всерьез слова Гарри, сказанные сгоряча.

Даже сквозь толстую ткань куртки и толстовки телефон жег кожу. Очень хотелось позвонить, встать и вернуться в дом Стайлсов, прижать Гарри к кровати и заставить немедленно выслушать, но… он слишком хорошо знал Гарри. Знал, насколько тот бывает упертым, если что-то вбил себе в голову, знал, что невыспавшийся Стайлс только злится, не слушает, что ему пытаются доказать, знал, насколько тот мог быть раздражительным с похмелья — да он знал его вдоль и поперек! Поэтому, как бы ни хотелось, но сейчас звонить, а тем более возвращаться, не имело никакого смысла, нужно переждать до вечера, и только тогда можно будет набрать номер. Нужно дать Гарри отдохнуть, прийти в себя, и уж потом договориться о встрече. Последний поезд уходит в девять, и, даже если встретиться в шесть-семь вечера, у них будет немного времени для разговора. Ну и пары поцелуев — для правильного завершения этого вечера.

Несмотря на то, что произошло в спальне Стайлса, на то, что Гарри говорил с ним в таком тоне, он все равно не мог забыть, насколько охрененно тот выглядел в этих джинсах. Зачем он только носил мешковатые, непонятно на кого сшитые брюки, когда у него такие длинные, ровные и стройные ноги? Зачем он носил отвратительного цвета растянутые толстовки и футболки, когда его широким плечам позавидует любой атлет? Непонятно, но, если честно, то Луи всегда было все равно, как одевается его парень. В конце концов, у каждого свое представление о том, что носить. Поэтому такие перемены в образе Стайлса потрясли его не намного меньше, чем-то, что Гарри пришел домой после вечеринки ближе к полудню. Туго обтянутый джинсами зад и острые ключицы в вырезе джемпера не оставляли простора для воображения, и, несмотря на два месяца разлуки, было невозможно не вспомнить, насколько охуенно Гарри выглядел без всяких джинсов.

Он мог считать себя гребанным извращенцем, учитывая, что думал о сексе, сидя на продуваемом ветром пустыре, после того как его послали на хуй, но что можно было сделать, когда тебе девятнадцать, а у твоего парня такое тело? Луи поспешно закурил, отгоняя неуместные воспоминания о том, как они проводили лето в Лондоне. Наверное, не зря говорят, что нельзя слишком радоваться, нельзя быть слишком счастливым. Потому что счастье потерять гораздо проще, чем может казаться. Оно куда более хрупкое, чем он мог представить, и хорошо, если у него получится все исправить.

_Если…_

Затянулся глубже, стараясь протолкнуть дымом комок в горле. Слезы отчаянно просились наружу. Он давным-давно не плакал, предпочитая молча переживать все неприятности и обиды. В конце концов, от слез ничего не менялось. Только вот сейчас, впервые за долгое время ему хотелось уткнуться в чье-то плечо и выпустить все наружу. Он ни в чем не виноват, совсем ни в чем. Он просто хотел чего-то стоить и показать всем, что он тоже может добиться успеха. Чтобы мама, сдерживая улыбку, могла скромно хвастаться подругам, что да, он такой юный, а все успевает; чтобы отчим за бокалом коньяка мог сказать, что да, он оказался не таким уж безнадежным гулякой; чтобы сестрам не было стыдно, что они с Гарри встречаются, и они могли гордиться, что он не изгой, а даже наоборот — душа компании. Чтобы Гарри… Чтобы Гарри когда-нибудь сказал ему, что он и не сомневался, что у него все получится, что он смог добиться того, чего хотел, и он им неимоверно гордится. Что в этом такого? Неужели есть такие люди, которые не мечтают быть лучше и успешнее других? Да наверняка любой парень от десяти до пятидесяти — скромно мечтает, что ему скажут: «Ты у меня самый лучший, я так горжусь тобой!».

Луи рассеянно покачал головой и шмыгнул носом. Как себя не убеждай, что амбиции и честолюбие — не грех, но то, что он виноват перед Гарри, остается фактом. И поэтому, даже если ему придется неделю просить прощения, он согласен. Сейчас главное, как и несколько дней назад, чтобы вечером Гарри взял трубку и согласился с ним поговорить. С остальным он справится, по крайней мере, упорства ему не занимать. Поэтому все, что нужно сделать сейчас — это взять себя в руки и отправиться к родителям, отвлечься. Их он тоже не видел весьма и весьма продолжительное время. Не хватало еще и с ними испортить отношения.

Томлинсон поднялся, бросил под ноги и тщательно растоптал окурок, выдохнул, встряхнул головой и улыбнулся одинокому кусту у дорожки — он справится. Просто нужно подождать шесть-семь часов, и все вернется на свои места. Они любят друг друга, и какая-то глупая ссора только укрепит их отношения. Они поймут, насколько важны друг для друга.

Самоубеждение не слишком помогало, но Луи решил, что на сегодня с него достаточно и, отряхнув джинсы, он медленно побрел от музея в парк. Всего пара кварталов, и он будет дома. С семьей, где ему всегда рады.

На лужайках парка резвились собаки, по дорожкам на скейтах и роликах катались подростки, стараясь с пользой использовать погожий денек, прогуливалась пожилые парочки, бережно поддерживая друг друга, молоденькие девушки катили коляски, дети с визгом носились по площадке вокруг качелей. Все как всегда, ничего необычного — он видел это много раз, но отчего-то Луи почувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Натянув капюшон толстовки, он свернул с центральной аллеи и, ускорив шаг, вышел на просторную лужайку. Хотелось спрятаться от радостных визгов, заботливых окликов родителей, лая и музыки, играющей из мобильных телефонов тинейджеров. Впрочем, зрелище, которое открылось в укромном уголке парка, заставило его пожалеть о смене направления.

Молодой парень с полосатым разноцветным шарфом на шее легко подбрасывал мальчишку в воздух, малыш в салатовом комбинезоне широко раскрывал глаза, когда взлетал в воздух, и звонко хохотал, снова оказавшись в руках отца. Чуть поодаль, от клумбы с яркими последними осенними цветами медленно шел второй молодой мужчина. В одной руке он крепко сжимал поводок, пытаясь сдержать беззаботно скачущего щенка, который постоянно путался под ногами. Девочка лет пяти важно вышагивая рядом, то и дело поправляла кокетливый берет и грозила пальчиком щенку, который упорно пытался поставить лапы на ее светлый плащик. Мужчина что-то сказал «полосатому шарфу», тот в ответ только засмеялся и, усадив румяного младенца в коляску, крепко поцеловал своего спутника. От этой картины стало как-то совсем не по себе, ком снова подкатил к горлу, и Луи, отвернувшись от «картинки из глянцевого журнала», на секунду зажмурился, а затем резко сорвался с места и побежал по дорожке.

Когда-нибудь и у него будет так — резвящаяся собака и пикник на лужайке в парке с Гарри и детьми. Обязательно будет.

***  
Как только стихли шаги на лестнице и захлопнулась входная дверь, Гарри перевернулся на спину. Злость на Томлинсона не утихла, и он ни на секунду не усомнился в своей правоте. Он реально заебал своей постоянной занятостью, и если решил, что своим внезапным приездом все исправит, то может пиздовать на хуй.

— Гарри? — Энн легонько постучала и, приоткрыв дверь, нырнула в комнату. — Я хотела… Тут Луи…

— Мам, — Гарри приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на нее из-под челки. — Не начинай. Это были наши отношения и, если тебе настолько жалко Луи, то шла бы за ним и утешила. Мне до него нет дела, с этого дня можешь забыть о том, что он мой парень. Он слишком много… В общем, он перегнул палку. И не спрашивай о подробностях.

— Ладно, — она кивнула и нерешительно застыла посреди комнаты. — Если ты так решил, то… В общем, я не стану лезть в ваши отношения Но я могу узнать, где ты был?

— Я же сказал — у друга.

— Гарри…

— Мам, ты мне скажи, ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, но ты…

— Ты уезжаешь в командировки, оставляешь меня, и я провожу время один со своими друзьями столько, сколько хочу, — перебил ее Гарри. — Я не спалил дом, соседи не жаловались и полиция не приезжала. Я все также прекрасно учусь, и даже Шкипер не похудел ни на грамм. Так почему ты сейчас устраиваешь мне допрос? Это хороший друг, мы просто заболтались, а потом я уснул на диване, проснулся и пришел домой. Я дома, все нормально?

— Я просто не могу привыкнуть, что ты стал совсем взрослым, — Энн кивнула и присела на краешек кровати. — И я не могу понять, когда ты стал таким… И что натворил Луи, что вы кричали на весь дом? Гарри, поговори со мной, я хочу знать. Может, если понадобится моя помощь… Я всегда на твоей стороне, но…

— Ладно. Я понимаю, что ты не отстанешь, да? Тогда я лучше пройдусь.

— Куда ты снова собрался?

— Куда-нибудь, где мне не станут рассказывать, какой я дурак, и какой замечательный Луи Томлинсон, — Гарри остановился в дверях. — Мам, я уже вырос, хватит меня контролировать.

— Когда тебя ждать? — крикнула Энн, но вместо ответа услышала только топот вниз по лестнице, хлопок входной двери. А следом наступила тишина. Гарри на самом деле развернулся посреди разговора и ушел. Не сказал куда, к кому и когда вернется. Ее сын незаметно вырос и из щекастого добродушного мальчика превратился в ощетинившегося подростка, который отвоевывал свою независимость с упорством молодого осла.

Гарри на ходу натягивал куртку и почти бежал вниз по улице. Какого хуя? Нет, ну правда. Почему сегодня все сговорились его учить? Почему он должен отчитываться, где и с кем провел ночь? Почему оставить его одного на пару недель, а то и на пару месяцев, — это нормально, а теперь, когда он не хочет говорить, где он и с кем, воспринимают в штыки? Хотели взрослого Гарри? Так что теперь не так? Он никому ничего не должен. Это его жизнь, ему и решать, как ее прожить.

Гарри прошел в парк и уселся на скамейку. Со всех сторон визжали дети, лаяли собаки и подростки носились на скейтах и роликах. Придурки. Тут совершенно невозможно находиться. Он полез во внутренний карман куртки, достал очки и нацепил на нос. Теперь хотя бы солнце не слепило глаза. Какое вообще солнце может быть в октябре?

Гарри похлопал по куртке и вытащил чуть мятую пачку сигарет. Луи постоянно запрещал ему курить, но вчера он по дороге на вечеринку назло ему купил пачку. Нельзя сказать, что курить ему очень понравилось, но что-то в этом было. Ему понравилось стоять у окна с другими парнями и девушками, болтать и смеяться над глупыми шутками. Понравилось сбивать серый столбик пепла за оконную раму. Понравилось легкое головокружение после первой затяжки. В общем, в этом было что-то, что отделяло его прежнего от теперешнего. От _настоящего._

Он подкурил, затянулся и слегка поморщился. Вчера после алкоголя шло легче. Зато сейчас он не выглядит глупо, сидя на лавочке. Не так и вкусно, но хоть руки заняты.

В кармане джинсов слегка завибрировало, и Гарри, лениво поднявшись, полез в карман. Если это снова Луи, то… Он не успел додумать, что же скажет ему, быстро нажал на конвертик и усмехнулся — не Луи. Еще бы он за ним бегал! Он ему нахуй не нужен, чтоб писать или позвонить. Гарри слишком ничтожен для такого крутого парня, да.

_«Хэй, ты как?»_

_«Сижу в парке, дома достали», — он быстро набрал ответ._

_«Зря уходил. Если надоест сидеть на лавке — приходи. Адрес тот же ;)»_

Гарри последний раз затянулся и, чуть закашлявшись, выпустил дым в высокое яркое небо. Такое бывает только в октябре, когда деревья стоят еще ярко-желтые и багряные. Солнце яркое-яркое, но воздух прохладный и даже пахнет как-то по-особенному, чуть горько. Бросив окурок на дорожку, он затушил его носком кроссовка. Посидеть еще или пойти уже к Джону?

Для приличия он еще пару минут поразглядывал новые кроссовки, трещинки на асфальте, по которым ползли муравьи. Или лучше пойти домой? Может, зря он так с мамой?

Его мысли прервали девчонки на роликах. Они с визгом пронеслись вниз по дорожке, и он с запозданием узнал в них Сэмми и Джинни со своего выпуска. Какие они все же дети! Кататься в парке на роликах — это для средней школы. Взрослые люди так не развлекаются. Как он раньше так жил? Да он и не жил по сути… Так, бежал за толпой. Куда веселее вечеринки, которые устраивали выпускники их школы. Это нормальный отдых, нужно просто немного привыкнуть к тому, как там расслабляются, и засунуть все детские принципы подальше. Это вам не на роликах кататься. Гарри усмехнулся, поправил очки, одернул куртку и быстрым шагом вышел из парка. Лучше посидеть до вечера у Джона, а к шести можно и домой вернуться, мама как раз успокоится и не станет снова приставать с расспросами: «Где же Луи? Как же Луи?» и дальше по списку. Господи, ему целых семнадцать лет, а она ведет себя так, словно он неразумное дитя!

Он взрослый и сам вправе решать, с кем ему общаться, а с кем нет. Это его жизнь и, прости, Луи, но тебе в ней нет больше места. Джон был прав. Обычный самовлюбленный индюк, который хочет, чтобы все плясали под его дудку. «Гарри, я занят», «Гарри, ты должен понять», «Гарри, нужно подождать». Хватит с него этого бреда и пустых обещаний о том, что «Вот на каникулах…», «Вот после проекта…», «А куда хочешь поехать на рождественские праздники?..»

Правду говорят, что даже самому сильному терпению приходит конец. Сколько веревочке не виться, а конец все равно будет… Да много как говорят, но суть в том, что он устал быть марионеткой в ловких пальцах Томлинсона. Лучше он побудет один, ну или…

Сворачивая на знакомую улицу, Гарри с горечью улыбнулся, вспоминая теплый взгляд Джона, то, как он смеялся весь вечер над его шутками и то, как смущенно попросил остаться и помочь с уборкой. Джон, что бы там себе не думал Луи, — настоящий джентльмен. Даже если они все и вымерли, как динозавры, то у Ричардса точно в роду были настоящие мужчины. Более учтивого, вежливого и уверенного в себе человека было тяжело найти. С ним было легко, свободно и, самое главное, он не давил. После тирании Томлинсона дружба с Джоном была глотком свежего воздуха.

И до чертиков обидно, что он влюбился именно в Луи, который его ни во что не ставил. Который просто заставлял его делать так, как ему угодно. Который выбросил его, как ненужного щенка под дождь, оставив ждать, когда вернется хозяин. А он ждал! Черт возьми, он так ждал! Почему он не влюбился в кого-то, похожего на Джона — такого же хорошего, понятного и логичного? В кого-то, кто действительно уважал бы его.

Гарри потряс головой, радуясь, что очки надежно скрывают глаза. Разреветься от обиды и собственной наивности посреди улицы было бы совсем дерьмово. Да и было бы из-за кого! Из-за того, кто… Как назло, в голову лезли ненужные воспоминания о первой поездке в Лондон, о том, как они целовались на глазах у всей школы, о том как Луи… К черту! Нахуй все! Он поступил совершенно верно, когда послал его. Пусть валит в свой Лондон. С него довольно унижений и ожидания, когда же наконец они встретятся. Хватит быть таким наивным дурачком. Правда, хватит.

Вот теперь, когда они уже не вместе, у него есть шанс все исправить. Теперь никто не будет ему указывать, и пусть Джон — это не Луи, пусть от его взгляда и улыбки не перехватывает дыхание, но… Он действительно заботится о нем, развлекает на вечеринках, а еще он открыл ему глаза на то, какой Луи мудак на самом деле. Он открыл ему двери в новую жизнь.

А уж что из этого может выйти, пусть покажет время. Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям, старательно игнорируя совесть, которая начала шептать, что Луи в общем-то не такой и тиран, и сколько всего он прощал, и какие грустные глаза у него были, насколько расстроенным он выглядел, когда искренне пытался объяснить, почему не смог приехать вчера.

— Похуй, — пробормотал себе под нос Гарри. — Выкинули и выкинули. Пусть теперь с Джошем ебется на радость соседям, — и нажал на кнопку звонка.

Теперь ему нет никакого дела до Томлинсона, нет смысла оглядываться назад, теперь все будет так, как хочется _ему_. И назло всем он будет счастлив.

***  
Фибби не отпускала его до последнего, держала за штанину, просилась на руки, и никакие уговоры не могли заставить ее пересесть к маме. Луи второй раз за день почувствовал себя скотиной, когда выбегал за ворота, а в ушах стоял жалобный плач его младшей сестренки. Совершенно непонятно, кого он разгневал, но очевидно, что небеса решили за что-то его наказать. Он с таким нетерпением ждал этих выходных, распланировал все до минуты и… все прошло прахом.

Семейные посиделки вышли скомканными: все, кроме Лотти, которая была озабочена школьным осенним балом, хотели немного поговорить с ним. Фибби и Дейзи практически подрались, и, после того как более активная Фиб оттолкнула сестру и залезла к нему на колени, вечер закончился тем, что остальные члены семьи утешали Дейзи.

Он не в состоянии уделить всем достаточно внимания за такой короткий визит. Каких-то шесть часов совсем недостаточно для семьи. Ужасное начало дня и не менее ужасное продолжение. Он как будто приносит сплошные неприятности тем, в ком так сильно нуждается. Наверное всем было бы лучше, если бы он не приезжал сегодня.

Солнце давно закатилось за горизонт, и на смену погожему деньку пришел холодный вечер. Луи забежал в нишу вокзального здания, отвернулся от ветра, чтобы покурить. Было приятно, опираясь на стену, выдыхать легкий дым, который тут же подхватывал сквозняк. Курение успокаивало и немного приводило в чувство. Луи сморщился, когда очередной порыв ветра подхватил с земли горсть опавших листьев и бросил их ему в лицо. На зубах заскрипела пыль, и он отвернулся лицом к стене, принявшись разглядывать кирпичную кладку. Видимо, еще летом в углу вокзального здания маленький паучок сплел паутинку, которая летом сияла серебром и отливала радугой. Сейчас же серые пыльные тонкие нити сбивались в неприглядный белесый колтун. И этот колтун из паутины никому больше не нужен. В него не попадет случайная мошка или глупая пчела. Хозяин домика уже давно уполз, или его склевала птица, а может, и вовсе умер — он не силен в пауках, никогда не знал, как долго те живут. До остатков паутинки никому нет дела и, последний раз затянувшись, он поднес окурок к бывшему домику паучка, и смотрел, как от горячего кончика сигареты отпрыгивают, словно обжигаясь, серые паутинки.

Луи сознательно оттягивал тот момент, когда он наберет номер Гарри. Это был последний шанс спасти сегодняшний день. И… Если Гарри пошлет его еще раз, то это действительно конец. Ему самому уже с трудом верилось, что все можно исправить разговором. Он целый день держал телефон так, чтобы в любую минуту ответить на звонок или сообщение. Но телефон упорно молчал.

Луи провел окурком по стене, глядя, как по кирпичу скачут маленькие красные искорки и как потухшая сигарета оставляет за собой некрасивый черный след. Нужно довести все до конца. Если Гарри не захочет разговаривать сейчас, то ему и правда плевать. Луи пнул окурок, взглянул на качающийся над головой фонарь, почесал нос и достал телефон. Перед смертью не надышишься, как будет — так будет, — подумал он и нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. На экране показалась улыбающаяся мордочка Гарри, и он скорее прижал телефон к уху, чтобы не видеть, не дать себе вспомнить тот день, когда была сделана эта фотография.

Сухой щелчок после пары длинных гудков прозвучал красноречивее всяких слов. Гарри сбросил вызов, и стало очевидно, что он не хотел с ним говорить. Луи постоял еще пару минут, глупо разглядывая экран. Нажал кнопку блокировки — экран моргнул и потемнел, нажал еще раз, посмотрел на стандартную заставку, провел пальцем по экрану — разблокировал.

Ничего не изменилось — судя по всему, Гарри не собирался перезванивать.


	7. Boulevard of broken dreams

**Green Day — Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

«Вот и все», — капала из плохо закрытого крана вода.

«Он больше не твой», — барабанил дождь по стеклу.

«Ты его потерял», — билось в воспаленном мозгу.

Луи думал, что заснет в вагоне, но веселая компания, возвращающаяся с фестиваля в Лидсе, не оставила шансов на сон. Он надеялся, что упадет, ударится и сдохнет где-нибудь у вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Но и тут как-то не вышло — его толпой унесло к метро, и он уже опомнился в квартире перед окном, бездумно наблюдая как листья осыпаются с клена во дворе. И, кажется, даже они шелестели о том, что он безвозвратно потерял Стайлса.

Он не стал звонить Гарри снова ни из поезда, ни из метро, ни придя домой. Гарри сбросил вызов и, если бы хотел, то обязательно бы перезвонил. Как оказалось — не хотел.

Наверное, хватить тешить себя надеждой, что Стайлс говорил не всерьез, что они больше не вместе. Он говорил серьезно. И он его не хотел ни под каким предлогом. Нужно это принять. Луи больше не будет звонить, писать, приезжать, чтобы выяснить отношения. Какая-никакая гордость у него есть, и нужно попытаться ее сохранить.

Луи отошел от окна, снял одежду, принял душ, налил чай, позвонил маме, лег в кровать и, взяв телефон, нажал на синюю иконку всемирно известной социальной сети, привычным движением пальца прокрутил ленту новостей. Это была привычная рутина, которая позволяла как-то держать себя в руках, не скатиться до истерики.

Новостей за выходные было не слишком много, он не особо вчитываясь прокручивал ленту, стараясь сдержаться и не зайти на профиль Гарри. Он просмотрел скучные фотографии Брук и, когда вернулся на страницу новостей, не поверил глазам, пару раз для верности моргнув, перечитал:

_«Джон Ричардс начал встречаться с Гарри Стайлсом».  
«Гарри Стайлс начал встречаться с Джоном Ричардсом»._

Буквы перед глазами начали расплываться, но он упрямо листал ленту дальше. _Гарри и Джон._ Он попытался сосредоточиться и рассмотреть фото Стена, позирующего с черепом — все студенты-медики одинаковы. _Джон и Гарри._ На фото с Джеммой Стен выглядел получше, чем с черепом — так надо и написать. _Джон и его Гарри встречаются._ Луи пытался написать комментарий, но экран превратился в белое размытое пятно. _Джон и больше-не-его-Гарри._

Луи отбросил телефон на тумбочку, перевернулся и, уткнувшись в подушку, дал волю слезам, в первый раз за много лет.

Может, слезы ничего и не изменят, но, блять, ему всего девятнадцать, и у него уже не было сил оставаться сильным. Да и не для кого.

***  
У Гарри не было никаких планов на вечер. Ничего конкретного, ему просто нужен был друг. Он просто хотел рассказать о том, что происходило и к чему это все привело, может, получить какой-то совет и подтверждение, что поступил правильно. И да, ему везло — у него был такой человек.

Сначала они валялись на кровати, жевали бутерброды, запивая их колой, и смотрели какой-то фильм. Погруженный в собственные переживания, он даже не запомнил названия, да и сюжет его интересовал постольку-поскольку. Какой-то новый боевик, ничего особенного.

А потом его прорвало. И, может быть, он и не хотел рассказывать все-все, но после того как начал, уже не смог остановиться.

И спасибо Джону — он терпеливо слушал, кивал, пока Гарри изливал ему душу, гладил по волосам, когда тот рассказывал ему о том, что происходило в течение этих двух долгих и одиноких месяцев. Джон обнимал его, когда Гарри жаловался, что никто не воспринимает его всерьез, и что все до сих пор считают ребенком.

Пальцы, перебирающие пряди, успокаивали, Стайлс потянулся и улегся Джону на плечо. Этот парень окружил его такой заботой за последние дни, что сейчас кажется безумно странным то, что знакомы всего неделю. Такое чувство, что они дружат вечно. Он самый лучший в мире друг и никогда не сделает ему больно. И у них полнейшее взаимопонимание. Когда Гарри почувствовал легкий поцелуй в макушку, он, улыбнувшись, чуть приподнял голову и пробормотал «спасибо», на секунду замер, столкнувшись с пристальным взглядом.

— Что-то не так? — парень обеспокоенно сел на кровати. — Я засиделся, и ты хочешь отдохнуть? Я хорошенько присел тебе на уши, да?

— Шшш, — Джон приложил палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать, — я просто смотрю на тебя, не уходи, — провел большим пальцем по контуру, скользнул по скуле, убрал за ухо волосы. — Мне жаль, что у вас с Луи так вышло, но…

— Но… — Гарри шумно сглотнул, послушно наклонился, когда рука парня легла на затылок. — Что «но»?..

— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, это не очень удачный момент, но… Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

— Конечно, — Стайлс чуть улыбнулся. — Ты меня всегда слушал, конечно…

— Вот… — парень глубоко вздохнул, перевел взгляд на потолок. — Ты мне всегда нравился, Гарри. Давно, еще до того, как начал встречаться с Луи. Но… я не был уверен, что тебе нравятся парни, знаешь? Про себя-то я все знал, но как мог угадать, что ты тоже… такой же. А потом вдруг ты начал встречаться с ним… Я тогда почти решился подойти, но… Я знал, что он самовлюбленная скотина… Конечно, знал, я ведь с ним учился… Знал, что не оценит тебя, но я был уверен, что ты не станешь меня слушать. Уж слишком ты влюбленным выглядел, — Джон горячо зашептал, крепко, но не больно, сжимая затылок Гарри. — Все, что мне оставалось — это только смотреть на вас и думать, как мне не повезло. Потому что я, может, всего на пару дней опоздал. И у него было все, о чем я мечтал. А теперь ты здесь, такой красивый, и… Я понимаю, что слишком рано, но, пожалуйста, теперь, когда ты свободен… Пожалуйста.

Гарри никогда бы и не подумал, что в него шестнадцатилетнего кто-то мог влюбиться, но, с другой стороны, если Луи смог, то почему Джон не мог? Какого хрена он снова вспоминает Томлинсона? Вот только не сейчас! Гарри мысленно фыркнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал парня.

_Какая разница, когда начинать новую жизнь и новые отношения, если старые все равно разрушены?_

Джон приоткрыл губы, позволяя вести, лёгкое пьянящее чувство вседозволенности накрыло Гарри с головой. Наконец он получает то, чего хочет. И рядом с ним как раз тот человек, который готов ему это давать не только по выходным. Парень выходного дня — это удел неудачников. Легонько прикусив нижнюю губу парня, он углубил поцелуй.

_Пошел ты нахуй, Луи. Иди нахуй._

В заднем кармане джинсов завибрировало, Гарри, недовольно разорвав поцелуй, достал телефон и уставился на экран: звонил Томлинсон — надо же, вспомнил! Парень поднял глаза и чуть улыбнулся — Джон, закусив припухшую от долгого поцелуя губу, выглядел немного напряженным. Нет, он не станет брать трубку. Гарри, усмехнувшись, сбросил вызов и притянул парня к себе. Где-то забилась мысль, что, несмотря на все, что он наговорил утром, Луи перезвонил, а это что-нибудь да значит, но, когда губы Джона переместились на чувствительное местечко под ухом, все вылетело из головы.

Ему всего семнадцать, и, если честно, то он давно устал дрочить в одиночестве. Все равно это не могло заменить полноценного секса. И когда Джон, перевернув Гарри на спину, начал целовать шею, чуть прикусил кожу на ключице, прижался к ноге внушительной выпуклостью, у него совсем снесло голову. Как же он скучал. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы его любили, ласкали и целовали… И он, чуть приподняв бедра, потерся в ответ.

— Рано, — не переставая целовать, ему в шею простонал парень, — куда ты торопишься?

— Нормально, — Гарри чуть выгнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы, когда Джон слегка прикусил мочку уха. — С Луи тоже сразу все… — он тут же пожалел о сказанном, потому что Ричардс тут же отпрянул. — Прости, прости, я не хотел его вспоминать. Само вырвалось, — Гарри потянулся, попытался поцеловать, но тот увернулся.

— Я же говорю, еще слишком рано, Хаз. Ты используешь меня, чтобы забыть о нем, насолить ему, а потом вернешься к нему как ни в чем не бывало. Я не хочу так…

— Нет, Джон, правда — нет. Я не хочу к нему возвращаться. Я для него ребенок, которым можно помыкать, заставлять плясать под свою дудку, словно он Нильс с дудочкой, а я его послушная крыса. Я устал быть марионеткой. Я не хочу тонуть, как крыса из сказки, хочу научиться жить без него. Ты поможешь мне забыть его? — Гарри и сам не мог понять, откуда взялись эти слова, но ему так не хотелось, чтобы Джон думал, что он его использует. — Пожалуйста, Джон…

Стайлс, толкнув парня на подушки, навис сверху, поцеловал в уголок рта, прикусил за ухом, нырнул ладонями под футболку, огладил бока, приподнял ткань вверх лизнул кожу у пояса джинсов.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Джон, когда тот расстегнул болты на джинсах, потянул их вниз, заставляя приподнять бедра. — Ты уверен?

Если бы! Если бы он был так уверен, то у него не дрожали бы настолько руки и не потели ладони. Он не был уверен, что ему хватит опыта, ведь единственный человек, которому он это делал — пару раз всего делал-то! — никогда не просил сам. Скорее всего, у него получалось отстойно, но, блять, надо же как-то доказать серьезность своих намерений.  
Гарри только кивнул, улыбнувшись, и, как только Джон приподнял бедра, потянул вниз, стаскивая джинсы вместе с бельем.

Джон чуть развел ноги, позволяя устроиться поудобнее, сразу же запустил руку в волосы, направляя, как только Гарри накрыл член губами. С непривычки глубоко брать было неприятно, саднило горло, и он никак не мог приспособиться дышать, постоянно задыхался, глаза слезились — это было слишком.

— Расслабься, — Джон чуть сдвинул руку ему на затылок, начал двигать бедрами.

Гарри послушался, плотнее обхватил член губами, позволил Джону трахать свой рот. Ну, по крайней мере, он хотя бы будет знать, как это нужно делать. Не слишком приятно, но то, как стонет и выгибается парень, стоит того, чтобы потерпеть. Джон толкнулся чуть сильнее, замер и Гарри через мгновение почувствовал, как тот, крепко захватив волосы и не позволив отодвинуться, с громким стоном кончил в рот.

— Это было… _wow_ , — шея парня чуть поблескивала от пота, грудь высоко вздымалась. — Иди ко мне, — Джон поцеловал Гарри в краешек губ, уложил его рядом, — нельзя оставлять тебя в таком состоянии, — он быстро расстегнул джинсы, крепко сжал член через трусы.

Гарри застонал, когда грубая ткань белья прошлась по слишком чувствительной головке, и ему хватило всего пары движений, чтобы позорно кончить в трусы. Джон, довольно улыбнувшись, натянул одежду, откинулся на спинку кровати.

Почему-то стало противно, то ли от себя в мокрых от спермы боксерах, то ли от того, что Джон не поцеловал его, а может от того, что тот даже не попытался снять белье и сделать то же самое в ответ.

— Детка, — Джон потрепал его по волосам, наклонился и провел по губам языком, — я не был слишком грубым?

— Нет, конечно нет! — он отрицательно покачал головой, не вина Джона, что он такой неумелый и привык к другому. — Мне понравилось… Правда.

— Иди сюда, — Джон обнял его за плечи, поцеловал в висок. — Как думаешь, этого достаточно, чтобы объявить о том, что мы вместе, в фейсбуке или.?

— Этого более чем достаточно, — Гарри перебил и потянулся за телефоном. — Если это _не слишком рано для тебя._

— Да ты язва, — Джон засмеялся, поцеловал его в нос, парой нажатий на экран изменил статус на своей страничке. — Не рано. Как раз вовремя.

***  
В какой-то мере он даже был доволен отражением, оно в точности передавало его внутреннее состояние. Хоть что-то в этом мире не врет. Но, с другой стороны, показываться в таком виде в университете было как-то… Зная девочек, все равно пристанут с расспросами. Луи вздохнул и на полную открутил оба вентиля, залез под горячие струи.

После двадцатиминутного душа зеркало показывало все ту же картину, разве только чуть менее опухшую. В общем-то сойдет. В случае, если кто-то заинтересуется, можно сказать, что у него аллергия на… _на Джона._ В смысле — на манго. Или что-нибудь такое же экзотическое. И его тошнит именно от него. От манго. Возможно, его отправят к доктору, выпишут направление на анализы, больничный, и он сможет провалятся в кровати несколько дней, накрывшись с головой одеялом. Или, может, даже всю неделю.

Луи вытер шею полотенцем. Что за ерунда лезет в голову — какое манго, какой доктор? И кто вообще сказал, что он пойдет в университет? Может, и правда остаться дома и…

— Тебе хватило прошлой ночи, — ладонью протер зеркало. — Хватит ныть, в конце концов на нем свет клином не сошелся. Или сошелся, но похуй, — улыбка вместо уверенной получилась довольно жалкой, и он отвернулся от своего отражения. — Или не похуй, но тебя никто и не спрашивал. Поэтому возьми себя в руки и забери свою тачку, сдай задание, на которое угробил дохрена времени, получи зарплату за проект. В конце концов, если ты и похерил отношения из-за занятости, пусть хотя бы не зря.

Говорить вслух было как-то странно, но сейчас именно собственный голос не давал скатиться по двери в ванной. Он чуть размахнулся и врезал кулаком по двери. Костяшки засаднило, и он лизнул место, где кожа чуть содралась. Это лучше, чем закусывать подушку и заливаться слезами. Оставим это девчонкам. А он свое отстрадал ночью, дальше сможет и без этого. Последний раз взглянув на себя в зеркало, он вышел из ванной.

Кофе бодро булькал в кофе-машине, небо за окном было чистое, словно умытое и синее, ясное, как положено после осеннего дождя. Лондон просыпался, начинался новый день.

И да, как ни странно, жизнь продолжается, нужно просто занять себя чем-то, и все само собой пройдет. Он не один, и уже не тот пацан, каким сюда переехал. У него есть знакомые, друзья, с которыми можно провести время, работа, университет. И то, что у него больше нет Гарри, не должно мешать ему жить дальше. Любовь, чтоб ей!

Зазвонил телефон, и Луи вздрогнул. Кто мог звонить так рано?

— Я просто хотел узнать, как твои дела, — голос Стена преувеличенно бодрый и насквозь лживый. И дело даже не в том, что был понедельник, восемь утра, и никто в здравом уме не может быть радостным.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, ладно? — голос чуть дрожит, и он, откашлявшись, продолжил: — Мой Porsche утащили на штраф-площадку из-за неправильной парковки, сейчас восемь утра, у меня осталась одна сигарета… В общем, дела у меня чуть хуже, чем превосходно. Лучше расскажи мне про свой роман с черепом, и как к новой любовнице отнеслась Джемма?

— То, что ты несешь чушь, мне говорит о том, что с тобой и правда все не так и плохо, — даже здесь, в Лондоне, слышно, как Стен с облегчением выдыхает у себя в комнате в Манчестере. — И, к твоему сведению, это был мужчина. Когда-то давно, но все же…

Луи против воли засмеялся, налил кофе, вытащил последнюю сигарету и, отложив зажигалку на подоконник, потянулся к спичкам, залез на стол под вытяжку и подкурил.

— Не знал, что тебя возбуждают дряхлые старички, Стенли, — выдохнул дым и сделал глоток. Зажигалка блестела на подоконнике, отражая солнечный лучик. — Я правда в порядке. Хуже, чем мог бы, но лучше, чем ты ожидал. Кстати, чего ты ожидал?

— Черт тебя знает, Луи… — Стенли говорил быстро, громко сопел в трубку, наверное, прижимал ее плечом к уху, собираясь на занятия. — Хочешь, я приеду? Или ты ко мне? Джемма точно уедет на выходные домой…

— Нет, Стен. Езжай с ней, ты тоже не видел родителей с начала года. Мне все равно вряд ли удастся вырваться, — он снова глубоко затянулся, недовольно отмечая, что сигарета заканчивается быстрее, чем разговор. Планов никаких не было. Вообще никаких. Домой он не поедет — это ясно как день. Но говорить с лучшим другом он не готов. Вот как бывает. Дружишь, дружишь, доверяешь от и до, а потом вдруг то, что он встречается с сестрой твоего бывшего парня, решает все. Может быть, это перестанет быть таким важным фактором чуть позже? Может и станет, но пока он не привык к статусу одинокого парня. — На работе новый проект, — смял окурок в пепельнице. Нужно сворачивать разговор, иначе он сорвется на нытье.

Стенли недовольно что-то пробурчал, они перебросились еще парой общих фраз, и Лукас, взяв с него обещание не делать глупостей, попрощался.

Луи залпом допил кофе, переложил зажигалку в корзину для хлеба и вышел из кухни.

Новый день и новая жизнь, так ведь? Луи распахнул шкаф и потянулся к свитеру, отдернул руку. Нужно меняться. А рубашки и брюки ему всегда шли.

***  
Лучше бы он надел джинсы и свитер. И кеды. Метро неимоверно бесило, туфли с непривычки натирали. Но это, как ни странно, бодрило. Злость на самого себя, выбор одежды, толпа в вагоне — все это отвлекало от мыслей о Гарри. О Гарри и Джоне. В голове снова стало как-то гулко, внутри все сжалось — пожалуй, его сейчас вырвет. Блять.

Кто-то больно толкнул его локтем в бок, выдернув из дурацких мыслей, и он, охнув, глубоко вдохнул, отошел, пропуская людей к выходу. Надо забрать машину и больше никогда не нарушать эти гребаные правила. Как, блять, люди ездят в метро?!

Душно, грязно, толкотня. Никакого личного пространства. И как они проходят через это каждый день? Да, он в курсе, что мэр Лондона ездит на работу на велосипеде. Да пусть хоть на самокате! А он избалованный богатыми родителями сынок, ага. И будет ездить в университет на машине. Там не воняет, никто не толкается, можно слушать музыку и фальшиво подпевать любой песне просто потому, что хочется. Там тепло или, наоборот, прохладно — на выбор, и сколько угодно места. Можно даже разуться и сидеть босиком, чувствуя ворс коврика пяткой.

Грузный мужчина влажной ладонью коснулся его запястья, успевая выскочить из вагона в последний момент. Луи стало противно. Сначала от прикосновения, а потом от себя. Когда он успел стать таким снобом? А может, это Гарри и Джон на него так влияют? Может, он слишком долго витал в облаках, наслаждаясь всем, что ему по праву не принадлежало. Машина — подарок. Квартира — отчима. Университет оплачивали родители. Работу он получил сам — ну хоть что-то! — но без помощи родителей он бы не смог жить в городе. Нужно смотреть правде в глаза — он и правда ничего сам не добился. Может, еще и поэтому Гарри ушел к Джону?

Вагон тронулся, и, кажется, ему нужно выходить на следующей остановке. Все, больше никаких Джонов и Гарри. Ну хотя бы до вечера. Он же сможет, да?

— Теперь только вперед, Томмо, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — У тебя и выбора-то особо нет.

Двери открылись, и потоком людей его вынесло на нужной станции.

***  
Гарри с трудом разлепил веки и нажал на кнопку. Преувеличенно бодрые завывания будильника утихли. Голова гудела, знобило, во рту стоял отвратительный привкус. Он поморщился и перевернулся на живот, уткнулся носом в подушку.

Вчера он не пришел пораньше, как обещал — Джон предложил посмотреть еще один фильм, они смотрели и пили пиво до полуночи. Когда он вернулся, никто его не вышел встречать, даже Шкипер не выбежал поздороваться.

От этого мутило сильнее, чем от вчерашнего пива. Мама, очевидно, обиделась, и, зная ее, скорее всего не спала, слушала, когда он вернется.

На минуту стало стыдно — уж мама точно не виновата ни в чем.

Ни в том, что Луи оказался таким мудаком, ни в том, что он вчера отсосал Джону и напился дешевого пойла. Гарри зажмурился и сжал подушку ладонью. В том, что Луи мудак, виноват только сам Томлинсон. А в том, что он так… так поспешил, виноват только он — Гарри Эдвард Стайлс. Его никто не торопил и не заставлял. Все, что вчера казалось правильным, сегодня похоже на сюжет дерьмового порно.

Как-то он неправильно начинает отношения. С Луи они переспали в машине при первой же возможности; вчера он настойчиво отсосал своему другу, которого, по сути-то, знает всего неделю. Он ведет себя, как озабоченный подросток, которого кроме секса ничего не интересует.

Что тут сказать? Он и есть подросток, которого интересует секс.

Будильник зазвонил второй раз, и это означало, что пора вставать, иначе он не то что душ не успеет принять, а даже на чай не останется времени.

Гарри стащил трусы и брезгливо кинул их в корзину — до чего он дошел, вчера даже не сменил белье, а просто отключился, завалившись в кровать.

Под горячей водой стало чуть легче, но желание отмотать вчерашний день назад никуда не исчезло. Если бы он иногда сначала думал, а потом делал… Зачем он так быстро согласился встречаться с Джоном, зачем полез ему в штаны, зачем…

Блять.

Джон явно разочаровался в нем. Может он, конечно, и оценил порыв, но кому нравятся такие шлюшки, которые, только прервав одни отношения, тут же влазят в новые? Мысль какая-то вялая, но на секунду ему даже захотелось, чтобы Джон его вычеркнул из списка. Не оправдал он надежд. Не нужен он ему такой.

А может и все было бы не так и плохо? Он не сделает Джону больно, а ему… А ему как-то все равно, если честно. Он еще совсем не готов к новым отношениям. И если как друг Ричардс его устраивал более чем, то в роли парня что-то было не так. Какие-то мелочи, что-то совсем незначительное — вроде того, что Джон его так и не поцеловал больше, даже на прощание только чмокнул в щеку, и тут понятно в чем причина — зубы же он не почистил. И он даже его понимает… Но почему вместо порхающих бабочек в животе, на душе скребут кошки?

Почему все не так, как должно быть?

И правда, было бы даже совсем неплохо, если бы Джон в нем разочаровался ровно настолько, чтобы забыл его номер телефона и не позвонил. Ему действительно нужно побыть одному и подумать над своим поведением.

Стайлс отложил зубную щетку и усмехнулся. Как будто ему семь лет, и мама, лишив его просмотра мультиков, советует подумать над тем, что натворил.

Когда все успело стать таким сложным? Когда вместо разбитого окна из рогатки проблемой стал минет? И когда он успел так запутаться, что не может найти себя?

И самое дурацкое, что все только начинается. Разговор с мамой, с отчимом, следом обязательно подключится Джемма, Стенли — ну куда же без него?! И с друзьями сегодня объясняться придется — статус в фейсбуке изменился… И Оливер наверняка тоже напишет или позвонит с требованием рассказать, какого ж хера он свою большую любовь так быстро променял на другую.

Просто прекрасно. Всем есть дело до Луи, до его величества, ага. А вот почему они не его спрашивают, а Гарри? Почему все решили — еще не решили, но обязательно решат! — доебаться до него?

Гарри резко распахнул дверцы шкафа, достал обычные школьные брюки, темно-зеленый свитер, который купил с Джоном, быстро зачесал волосы — да, он тренировался в укладке, а что, это запрещено? — взял пиджак, сумку и вышел из комнаты.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он уже был зол на сегодняшний день, а мама с утренней газетой за столом не добавила радости.

Сейчас начнется. Гарри мысленно настроился на промывание мозгов, занудную лекцию и допрос с пристрастием в одном флаконе. Шагнул в кухню.

***  
— Да что ты ко мне привязалась с этим Томлинсоном? Он тебе что, роднее, чем я? Почему ты никак не поймешь, что мы с ним больше не вместе? Почему ты меня винишь?! Почему не его?! — Гарри стоял в коридоре и пытался надеть туфли. _Нахрена нужна эта школьная форма?!_ Наконец, кое-как расправив задник, он выпрямился и посмотрел на мать.

— Так может ты мне все-таки скажешь, какого черта с тобой происходит, а? Что с тобой произошло за выходные, и да, что сделал Луи, что ты орал на него так, что стекла дрожали?! — Энн уже не сдерживалась, и голос то и дело срывался на крик. Она взяла себя в руки, откашлялась и почти спокойно закончила: — Если ты хочешь, чтоб я от тебя отстала, то может ты прекратишь шипеть и кидаться на меня, а все же объяснишь а?

— Ты хочешь знать, что мне сделал Луи, да? Что же мог сделать обожаемый всеми мой _бывший_ парень? — Гарри откинул челку со лба. — Он мне изменил, мамочка. Вот так. А теперь — я ушел, — он перешагнул через порог, нарочно громко хлопнув дверью.

Как только он оказался на улице, злость как рукой сняло, и стало стыдно. Зачем он так соврал? Чтоб мама отстала наконец, вот зачем. Чтобы он перестал быть виновником всех бед, чтоб его хоть кто-то пожалел. Он больше не выдержит обвинений.

Но… Луи самовлюбленный придурок, эгоист и — он попытался напомнить себе, с кем имел дело, — и он… он звонил вчера вечером. И может даже хотел извиниться за то, что так долго не приезжал. Горло сжалось, словно кто-то невидимый слегка сжал пальцы на его шее, он сильно закусил губу. Луи идиот, но… Может, еще не слишком поздно?..

От резкого сигнала Гарри подскочил на месте и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на почти высохшей луже.

— Эй, — Джон махал из окна серебристой Audi, — я приехал, чтоб подвезти тебя в школу. Я не сильно опоздал?

Гарри покачал головой и, чуть ссутулившись, пошел к машине.

— Ты как? — машина мягко тронулась с места. — Луи не звонил?

— Неа, — Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. — Не звонил и не писал.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — пробормотал парень, сворачивая на главную дорогу. — Ты хочешь сегодня идти в школу?

— А разве тебе не нужно в университет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри. В школу не хотелось — он не выполнил домашнее задание, а оправдываться перед учителями настроения не было. Еще и про Луи точно кто-нибудь спросит.

— Ну один-то день мы можем прогулять? — машина остановилась на светофоре, и Джон наклонившись, поцеловал его коротко, но крепко, — я уже соскучился по тебе.

— Тогда поехали, — Гарри кивает и, положив руку на колено Джона, целует в висок. — Я тоже скучал.

Оказывается, врать намного проще, когда это не первая ложь за день.

***  
Пятки стерты в кровь, рубашка мокрая под мышками и на спине, сумка оттягивает плечо — Элеанор зачем-то выдала ему пару законченных проектов, чтоб он изучил в свободное время. Но он уже вырывался из подземки и явно успевает оплатить штраф. Сегодня судьба благосклоннее к нему, чем в прошедшие выходные. И он в последний момент, прихрамывая, забежал на штраф-площадку и получил свою машину обратно.

Porsche никто не помял, не поцарапал, фары целые, и даже глупый брелок на зеркале заднего вида никто не тронул. Хотя кому нужен тот брелок? Это для него он важен, потому что…

_Потому что._

Луи обошел машину еще раз, открыл заднюю дверь и, стараясь игнорировать мягкий клетчатый плед на сидении, поставил сумку и сел за руль.

_… в последний раз, когда он забирал Гарри из Йорка в Лондон, Стайлс, уставший после первой школьной недели, замотался в плед, откинув сидение, задремал и тихо сопел всю дорогу. Потом доказывал, что он и не спал вовсе, а просто не хотел его отвлекать от дороги. Луи его все выходные дразнил никудышным штурманом…_

А сейчас место пустует, и Луи, стащив туфли, сморщился от боли. Какого черта он опять расклеился? Весь день он отлично держался, сдал работу по литературе, получил пару комплиментов по поводу внешнего вида, выдержал совещание, и вообще он отчасти собой годился. А сейчас он снова распустил нюни, как пятилетка.

Он нарочно коснулся растертой кожей ворсистого коврика, зашипел — боль отвлекала от ненужных воспоминаний, и пока эмоции не нахлынули заново, он включил погромче радио, и под завывания какой-то очередной певички выехал со стоянки.

Брелок постоянно мельтешил перед глазами, сбивал и отвлекал от дороги.

Странно, раньше он совсем не мешал.

Луи переключил с радио на диск, и из динамиков зазвучала «Желтая подводная лодка» Битлов. Какая глупая-глупая песня.

_— Я записал нам диск в дорогу, — сказал Гарри, размахивая конвертиком перед носом. — Идиотские песни, чтобы петь в дороге. Знаешь, вместе._

_— Ты законченный романтик, Стайлс, — Луи взъерошил его волосы и отобрал диск. — Ты пересмотрел романтических комедий…_

Громкий сигнал заставляет его выпасть из воспоминания. Минивен обгоняет, и Луи пристраивается за ним, шепотом повторяя за Ленноном:

_…As we live a life of ease  
Everyone of us has all we need…_

— Да заткнись же ты! Заткнись! — внезапно севшим голосом кричит Луи и нажимает на кнопку и тишина заполняет салон. Ему хочется зарядить себе пощечину, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Но он только выдыхает пару раз, перехватывает руль и смотрит на дорогу.

Белка на брелоке болтается, и он, сорвав ее, с размаху кидает в бардачок. Надо бы в окно, но он не может. По крайней мере не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом. Может быть, завтра или через год он от нее избавится.

Как можно избавиться от Гарри? Как можно о нем не думать, когда воспоминания преследуют его на каждом шагу? Он настолько впитался в его жизнь, что куда ни глянь — он везде.

Возможно, метро не настолько ужасный транспорт. Может, он его просто недооценивал.

Луи загнал машину на подземную парковку, подхватив сумку, туфли, включил сигнализацию и босиком направился к лифту. Вышколенный швейцар сделал вид, что не замечает его босых ног, а Луи слишком устал, чтобы его заботило чужое мнение.

Пусть думает, что угодно.

Одежда кучей осела в углу, и он рядом сполз по стене, сжимая пачку Мальборо.

Теперь, когда его никто не видит, держаться сложнее. Перед самим собой было тяжело делать вид, что все хорошо. Хотелось залезть под одеяло, спрятаться от всего мира или биться о головой о стену, колотить руками, сбивая пальцы в кровь или даже выйти на улицу и набить кому-то морду, сделать хоть что-то, от чего бы полегчало, от чего перестало жечь изнутри, от чего он бы смог нормально дышать и наконец перестал безостановочно курить.

Луи откинулся на стену, на ощупь вытащил коробок спичек. На дне сиротливо лежала последняя, и он, чиркнув, поднес пламя к сигарете, подкурил и выпустил дым через нос.

Он даже немного гордился собой — почти весь день он был мужиком, держался… А сейчас. А сейчас все точно так же, как вчера ночью.

Он снова один в квартире, и так тихо, что слышно, как сильно колотится сердце.  
«Нужно хотя бы телевизор включить», — он подумал, но даже не сделал попытки встать с пола, и крепко затянулся.

От сигарет начинало тошнить, он вдохнул поглубже ртом, сглотнул, затушил окурок в переполненной пепельнице. Вчера, также сидя на полу в кабинете, он приговорил почти целую пачку сигарет, одну за одной, просто чтобы не выть в подушку.

_От никотина и мыслей, слез разрывалась голова и он мечтал о том, чтобы его сморил сон. Чтобы ничего-ничего не снилось, потому что он уже не мог курить, сидя на полу в кабинете, сбежав из спальни. Он бы хотел заснуть и проснуться через несколько месяцев, чтобы не было так больно._

_Он хотел, но мысли о том, что Гарри, его, блять, Гарри, встречается с этим мудаком никак не отпускали, сильнее зудели в голове. Казалось, что мысли проникли под кожу, растекались по венам, и уже вместо крови — глухое отчаяние._

_Какая ирония — его бывший парень и бывший школьный враг. Или только парни бывают бывшими, а враги остаются навсегда?_

_И он сидел так, чувствуя, как все внутри скукоживается и корчится, как бумажный лист от огня, он думал и растравливал, раздирал рану глубже и курил, курил и курил пока его не вывернуло наизнанку._

_Почистив зубы, он ушел в комнату для гостей и залез под покрывало, свернувшись в клубок. Знобило, и кружилась голова._

_Телефон давил на бедро, он достал его, взглянул на часы и удивился — думал, что просидел полночи, а оказалось — пару часов, и стрелки только перевалили за час._

Это последнее, что он помнил. Потом он все же вырубился и проснулся от настойчивого звона будильника.

Жаль, что сейчас еще слишком рано спать. Самое время поужинать, но, несмотря на то, что последний раз он ел вчера у родителей аппетита не было.

Если так будет продолжаться, то он или сдохнет от голода — что вряд ли, или просто сойдет с ума от одиночества. Нужно придумать, чем бы заняться, чтобы как можно меньше находиться дома.

Можно засидеться в офисе, часов до восьми, и на дорогу потратить побольше, так что домой он приедет как раз к девяти, а там уже почти ночь. Но что делать в выходные?  
С растертыми в кровь ногами даже в зал не уйдешь и в футбол не поиграешь. На ближайшую неделю только старые добрые разношенные Вэнсы — смена стиля потерпела фиаско! — так что нужно придумать что-то, только вот что?

Луи поднялся и медленно прошел в душ в спальне родителей. Зачем ему одному такая огромная квартира? Может, еще не поздно поискать комнату в кампусе? Или снять что-то?

Глупость какая, не станет он уезжать только потому, что все вокруг напоминает о Стайлсе. Не девчонка, чтоб бежать от воспоминаний, справится как-нибудь.

Просто нужно дать себе время и заполнить дни чем-то, даже если сейчас в этом нет никакого особого смысла.

***  
Он вышел из душа, подхватил ноут и завалился на кровать в гостевой комнате — в своей спать до сих пор не хотелось — включил сериал. Пара серий «Друзей» — вот то, что сейчас нужно. Он решил начать сначала, с первой серии, и, когда Рейчел забежала в свадебном платье в кафе, он услышал, как разрывается брошенный на полу в комнате телефон.

Рингтон ясно и громко сообщал, что звонок не от Гарри, поэтому можно особо и не нервничать, поэтому он не торопясь побрел, и когда наконец нашел телефон под брюками, то увидел только пропущенный вызов — Джош. Как-то этот парень совсем вылетел у него из головы… Интересно, что он хотел? Он даже не успел сделать никаких предположений, как телефон снова зазвонил.

— Эээй, ты жив вообще? — сразу после «алло» заорал Джош. Видимо, у парня было прекрасное настроение. Какой-то злой рок. У всех в этот гребаный понедельник прекрасное настроение, ага. У всех, кроме него.

— С твоими звонками и умереть не выйдет, — вяло попытался отшутиться Луи, — я как раз собирался умереть, а тут ты. Что-то случилось?

— Э… Ну нет, не то чтоб, просто позвонил. Думал… Извини, если не вовремя, и.

— Да нет, нет. Просто понедельник такой день, — _нельзя быть такой сволочью, Томлинсон,_  — сказал он себе, — _от тебя уже все бегут, учись, наконец, ценить людей._  — Извини. Просто немного не ожидал.

— Я хотел спросить, как у вас с Гарри, — бесхитростно поинтересовался парень. — Ты так переживал… Вот, хотел узнать, как все вышло.

— Как вышло? Вышло… Плохо, в общем, все вышло, — почему-то честно ответил он. — Можно сказать даже, что хуево все, Джош.

Парень в трубке помолчал, что-то зашуршало, и он уже тише произнес:  
— Прости, я… Я, наверное, не вовремя. Извини, что позвонил, и мне жаль…

— Да все нормально, — Луи прижал телефон плечом к уху и поправил полотенце на бедрах — он так и не удосужился надеть что-нибудь после душа. — В смысле, от того, что ты позвонил, не стало хуже или лучше.

— Ага… — Джош нечленораздельно промычал в трубку, — слушай. Если тебе нужен кто-то, чтоб поговорить… Я могу составить компанию за бокалом пива. Если ты не начнешь спасать уток в этот раз, конечно же…

— Я постараюсь не спасать, — Луи было немного неловко вспоминать свою пьяную выходку, но он постарался пошутить, — пусть остаются зимовать тут.

— Ну если так, — Джош замялся, — я с Тони в клуб в субботу хотел пойти. Может, ты пойдешь с нами?

Луи задумался. Приглашение явно не из вежливости, но… Он всегда любил вечеринки и клубы, новые знакомства, шумные компании. Почему нет? Сейчас ему это не помешает.

— В роли группы поддержки?

— Нет… То есть… Ведь ты говорил, любишь новых людей, а мне немного некомфортно — я не успел раззнакомиться с его друзьями. И это просто клуб, ничего такого… Да и мы как бы не вместе. Так, за компанию. Но если тебе не до того, то…

— Я пойду, — может, Джош и не слишком вовремя, но перспектива остаться один на один со своими мыслями в выходные совсем не радовала. В какой-то мере да, они использовали друг друга, но в итоге оба останутся в выигрыше, — но только у меня есть просьба. Или условие — как хочешь. Я пойду только в _обычный_ клуб. Никаких гей-баров. С меня хватит парней на всю оставшуюся жизнь.


	8. I wish I could turn back the time

То, что он натворил глупостей, он понял давно, но сил признаться себе не было. Отгоняя эту мысль, Гарри старался убедить себя, что не ошибся, что просто нужно немного больше времени. Нужно привыкнуть, и все будет как надо… Несмотря на то, что мысль напирала, загоняла в угол, словно дикий зверь, почувствовавший запах крови, ему всегда удавалось улизнуть, спрятаться за спасительные фантазии, отгородится оправданиями. Он и сам понимал абсурдность ситуации и то, что уже врет самому себе, но не сдавался. Наверное, потому, что признать себя виновным в своем же несчастье не хватало смелости. Одно дело быть дураком в чьих-то глазах, и совсем другое — в своих собственных.

Лучше всего от навязчивых мыслей спасала учеба, и в те моменты, когда он не проводил время с Джоном, он усиленно занимался. Чем угодно, только бы занять себя. Так случилось и в ту среду. Он достал решебник, и на стол соскользнул белый прямоугольник. Видимо, когда-то в спешке засунутый между книгами.

Гарри автоматически перевернул карточку, уставился на фото. Сейчас уже мало кто печатает фотографии, как-то глупо коллекционировать стопки изображений, когда можно хранить все на жестком диске ноутбука. Да и он сам тоже подзабил на это, хотя когда-то даже увлекался проявкой пленки в подвале дома.

Старая фотография, но он помнил все мелкие детали. Ему там пятнадцать, а Луи и Стенли по семнадцать. На дворе был апрель, и Томлинсон держал пиджак в руках. Гарри сам нескладный, угловатый, взъерошенный, и так гордится, что хитростью уговорил Джемму сфотографировать его с Луи, для отвода глаз позвав и Лукаса. Он стоит на верхней ступеньке школьной лестницы, облокотившись на плечи парней, и они все широко улыбаются в объектив. Он до сих пор помнит, как пахло от Луи, какая на ощупь была его рубашка, и то, каким теплым было плечо под его пальцами.

Тогда он был настолько безнадежно влюбленным, настолько счастливым от того, что просто стоит рядом, что касается почти обнаженной кожи — что там той рубашки! — и если чуть наклониться, то можно коснуться волос щекой. Он даже сейчас, столько времени спустя, помнит каждую деталь, звуки и даже запахи. И помнит то, как прятал эту фотографию между старых тетрадей, в нижнем ящике стола, чтобы никто не нашел и ничего не подумал. Какой же он был маленький, наивный и глупенький. На его лице написано такое обожание, и то, как он наклонился ближе к Луи, как сжимает плечо, громче всяких слов говорит о том, насколько ему важен этот растрепанный парень, перекинувший пиджак через руку. Наверное, только в таком возрасте можно думать, что хорошо умеешь скрывать свои чувства. Он скрывал свою любовь примерно так, как трехмесячный щенок скрывает радость при виде любимого хозяина. Он был абсолютно безнадежен.

Гарри покачал головой, взял фотографию и уселся на кровать. Жаль, что нельзя вернуться в этот апрельский день, где все было так волшебно, и столько всего предстояло впереди. Он скучал по Луи. Скучал по их разговорам, по тому, как они целовались, и по тому, как вместе принимали душ и… И очень скучал по тому, как Луи занимался с ним сексом. Долго, вкусно и нежно. Он никогда не торопился, никогда не был грубым и всегда все-все делал только для того, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. И, казалось, ничего не требовал взамен. Луи никогда не говорил, чего хочет он, впрочем, Гарри никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Ему казалось, что у них все правильно, других-то отношений у него не было, поэтому и сравнивать было не с чем!

Теперь у него появилась такая возможность и… Все совсем наоборот. Хоть он и убеждал себя, что Джон — это не Луи, что тут все как у нормальных, взрослых людей, и сравнивать — это бесполезная затея, но пытался проводить с Джоном как можно меньше времени. Кроме того, Джон любил проводить время в своей компании, предпочитая шумные вечеринки романтике. И, несмотря на то, что он не отпускал Гарри ни на шаг, Стайлс чувствовал себя неуютно.

Особенно после выходных, когда приезжала Джемма. И хоть Бен еще не вернулся, он наконец почувствовал, что вся семья в сборе. Сестра много рассказывала об учебе, о новых предметах, о Манчестере, как всегда, язвила и поддразнивала его за ужином. Все было так знакомо, и казалось, что ничего не изменилось. Не было никакой ссоры с Луи. Не было ощущения полного одиночества, когда самым близким существом был толстый Шкипер. А главное, не было Джона и его компании. Все же Гарри оказался куда более семейным человеком, чем сам от себя ожидал.

Хорошо, что Джемма не спрашивала его о Луи. Она только спросила, счастлив ли Гарри сейчас, а он смог только кивнуть. Возможно, если бы сестра вместо тактичности проявила более свойственное ей любопытство и чуть надавила, он бы рассказал ей все, про то, как скучал, про то, что его все бросили, что у Луи какой-то Джош-старый-друг-из-лагеря, что он не брал трубку и не находил на него времени. Рассказал бы, что злился на нее, потому что она не звонила, не приезжала и не звала его в гости. О том, что мама тоже ничем не лучше их всех, и он один на один со всеми проблемами, и обед готовит себе сам. И может даже о том, что с одеждой у него все сложно, и только сейчас он понял, в какое уродство одевался. Но Джемма проявила тактичность и, потрепав его по голове, поднялась с кровати, а потом, зевнув, вышла за дверь.

Как жаль, что она не стала спрашивать о Луи.

И после этих семейных выходных Гарри начал ловить себя на том, что врал. Он врал о том, что у него дела, что он обещал маме провести с ней вечер, что на завтра нужно подготовиться к тесту или кота нужно нести к ветеринару, что, к сожалению, сможет вырваться не больше, чем на пару часов. Это всего вторая неделя отношений, а он не хочет его видеть.

И непонятно, как было бы лучше, — если бы они проводили время только вместе или все же с друзьями Джона. Наверное, стоило бы сказать, что с их общими, но как-то язык не поворачивался. Не было у них ничего общего, и даже странно, что пару недель назад он считал их лучшими людьми на планете. А сейчас ему не интересно постоянно смотреть фильмы, пить пиво и слушать болтовню о каких-то незнакомых ему ребятах. Но он зачем-то приходил, пусть ненадолго, но сидел, смотрел фильмы, пил пиво и слушал пустой треп.  
И он даже рад, что они не наедине. Ему не хотелось сидеть и ловить каждое его слово, не хотелось прижиматься ногами, сидя вплотную друг к другу на диване, не хотелось играть с волосами, целовать в скулу и дурачиться. К счастью, Джон, кажется, тоже не испытывал необходимости в телячьих нежностях.

Это все, наверное, так, как и должно быть у взрослых парней. Просто, как выяснилось, ему это не подходит.

И в этом Джон не виноват. Наверное, нет. Он отвозил его в школу каждое утро, часто звонил и еще чаще писал сообщения. Он делал то, чего не делал Луи, но, как ни странно, вместо радости Гарри чувствовал лишь раздражение. Внимание было как короткий поводок — только он пытался договориться с одноклассниками о чем-то, тут же получал сообщение: _«Я соскучился, жду вечера хх»_. И все, ему не хватало наглости ответить, что он-то не соскучился, что хочет провести весь вечер, играя на приставке с Уилом. И он писал, что тоже очень ждет, жаль только, что дел много. И из-за какой-то паранойи, что Джон словит его на вранье, он отказывал друзьям и отсиживался дома до последнего, только потом шел к парням.

И да, конечно, он попытался еще раз заняться сексом, в надежде на какую-то взаимность, наверное. Он отсосал Джону в прошлую пятницу в машине, а тот еще раз подрочил ему через трусы. И снова обошлось поцелуем в щеку и мокрым пятном на черных боксерах. Вот и весь секс.

Все было как-то… Как-то дешево. Воняло сигаретным дымом и перегаром наутро. Трещала голова, и все мысли были, как недельный кисель, — вязкие, размытые, мерзкие. Кроме брезгливости он уже ничего не чувствовал. Было тошно от себя, от Джона, от его вечно ржущих друзей, и от пива тоже уже тошнило. Сейчас он был самостоятельным и вел взрослый, как когда-то казалось, образ жизни. Только вместо удовлетворения он чувствовал себя глупым малолеткой, который зачем-то ввязался во взрослые игры. И это болото затягивало его с каждым днем все сильнее.

Самое отвратительное, что никто не торопился его спасать. Никто не тащил в уютный дом, на удобный диван, никто не шептал ему на ухо всякие глупости, не пел песни и не писал сообщений, полных нелепой нежности. Луи не звонил. Луи не писал. И он, наверное, больше никогда не появится в его жизни.

Нет, он не простил Луи за то, что он забил на него на два месяца, но себя он тоже не мог оправдать. Да, Томлинсон был очень неправ, но… Как он так перечеркнул все, что было, тут же переспал с другим парнем и еще наврал маме, что Луи ему изменил? Ради чего все это было? Ради чего он отрезал все пути к отступлению, чтоб уж точно не вернуться к Луи? Что это было? Чем он думал?

Больше всего он хотел бы вернуть время назад, чтобы не выгонять Луи, дать возможность все объяснить. Чтобы нашелся повод его простить, поверить, потребовать обещаний, свиданий и секс-марафон, как компенсацию за все эти месяцы.

Но он сам приложил все усилия, чтобы это стало невозможным. И теперь у него Джон и новые взрослые отношения, в которых он не видел ничего, что так привлекало его раньше.

Хорошо, что на этой неделе вечерами Джон не брал машину и просто провожал его домой пешком. Хорошо, что они больше не оставались наедине долгое время. Он не хотел больше никаких минетов и дрочки и тем более… ну, настоящего секса. От мысли, что переспать с Джоном рано или поздно придется, его начинало подташнивать в прямом смысле слова.

Гарри устало прикрыл глаза. От желания взять телефон и набрать номер Луи, чтобы хоть на минуту вернуться в прошлое, чтобы все произошедшее показалось сном, сводило пальцы. Он понимал, что это бесполезно, и нет смысла звонить, потому что он не знает, что сейчас можно сказать, с чего начать и как оправдаться. Он видел фейсбук. Он видел их с Джоном фото с последней вечеринки и… И даже если Томлинсон возьмет трубку, то слов Гарри попросту не найдет. Потому что… Потому что он до конца не простил его, и уж точно Луи никогда не простит за ту истерику. Какие тут могут быть слова?

Он честно попытался прокрутить возможный диалог в голове, но ничего не клеилось, ни одной толковой фразы не приходило на ум. Это было странно. Непривычно. Он с четырнадцати лет придумывал диалоги, он всегда любил фантазировать и сочинять ситуации. И, как ни странно, иногда удавалось перенести вымышленное в жизнь. Луи никогда не отказывался с ним поболтать или помочь с чем-то, у них легко находились общие темы, любимые фильмы или книги, которые хотелось обсудить. Но сейчас, когда столько нужно прояснить, нет ни одной, даже самой бестолковой, идеи в голове, чтобы позвонить и завязать разговор. Да и не поговоришь сейчас о книге.

Вздохнув, парень потушил свет и, не раздеваясь, лег на покрывало. Свет фонаря снаружи слегка проникал сквозь занавески на окне, и если чуть повернуть фото, то Стенли скрывался в темноте, а они с Луи оставались вдвоем на снимке.

Гарри грустно улыбнулся, положив карточку рядом с собой, и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас они с Луи уже не вместе, и ему остается только оптическая иллюзия на старом снимке, сделанным Джеммой в теплый весенний день на пороге их школы.

***

Луи очень любил своего друга, очень, но в очередной раз сбросил вызов. Стенли с завидным упорством названивал ему вторую неделю подряд. Все хотел что-то прояснить. Луи прояснять ничего не хотелось. Вполне очевидно, что он побывал у Стайлсов, и что ему наговорил Гарри… Да что бы он не сказал, это не имело значения. Это прошлое, и, может, когда-нибудь он захочет вернуться, чтобы разобраться в произошедшем. Но пока слишком больно. И лучше сосредоточиться на настоящем.

Сегодня среда, и они с Джошем собирались сходить с друзьями Тони в клуб. Не самый удачный день для развлечений, но промо-акции подкупали.

Прошлые выходные были настолько офигенными, насколько это вообще было возможно. Тони и правда обаятельный парень, раскованный, болтливый и, наверное, это то, что нужно Джошу. Его давно нужно было немного растрясти, чтобы перестал шарахаться собственного отражения в зеркале. Тони показался тем, кто мог бы вытащить его из болота сомнения и неуверенности, в которое тот себя старательно засовывает. И в тот раз у него мелькнула мысль, что, будь Девайн чуть более очевидным, они бы уже вовсю трахались в туалете. А может быть, поймали такси, свалили бы от веселой компании и заперлись на все выходные.

Но это уже были не его проблемы. Его проблемой была блондиночка, которую он накачал коктейлем и утащил в укромный уголок. И если бы ее не начало тошнить после глубокого минета, то, возможно, он бы усадил ее в такси и отвез к себе, чтобы продолжить вспоминать каково это — трахаться с девушкой.

Попытка вернуться к когда-то привычному образу жизни увенчалась успехом примерно наполовину. Поэтому сегодня он рассчитывал попытать счастья еще раз, но все же довести дело до логического завершения.

Полноценный секс — это то, что ему нужно, как и всем парням в этом мире. Оттрахать девушку до звездочек в глазах — и все станет на свои места. По крайней мере, он хотя бы на это время перестанет думать о Гарри. Он на это очень надеялся.

И именно поэтому он не хотел говорить со Стенли. С чего бы ни начался разговор, все сведется к кудрявому брату Джеммы. Сейчас было лучше перечитать то, что он написал для Элеанор, и поспешить к Джошу.

— Как думаешь, у нас с Тони что-нибудь выйдет? — задумчиво спросил Джош по дороге в клуб.

— Не знаю. Но если ты будешь делать вид, что тебе на него срать, то, скорее всего, нет, — Луи пожал плечами, поискал глазами вывеску, которая разрешала курение в общественном месте. — Покурим?

— Я думаю, что он забыл, что мы с ним тогда…

— Ну так напомни.

— Но тогда все узнают? — Джош, зажав сигарету между зубов, засунул руки в карманы, покачался на носках.

— Да никто твоей маме не побежит докладывать, что ее сын педик, нахуй оно кому надо?

— Мало ли как… Может, кому и надо.

— Так тогда прекращай ныть и страдать. Или ты его хочешь, или ты боишься, тут как бы выбор за тобой.

— Хорошо тебе… — не подумав, ляпнул парень. — Извини…

— Да, мне хорошо, главное, чтобы сегодня никого не тошнило, — Луи отвернулся и затушил сигарету. — Мне очень хорошо, только не хватает пары коктейлей, чтобы стало охуенно. Идем скорее.

Пока они шли молча, Джош думал о том, как же жаль, что они не общались с Луи все это время. И что так разбежались после лагеря. Понятно, что у них бы ничего не вышло тогда, но они бы точно поладили. За этот короткий период он стал для него хорошим другом и единственным человеком, кому он мог доверить свои душевные переживания. И Луи прав, он только попусту ноет и боится. Наверное, нужно хоть как-то намекнуть Тони, что он ему нравится, и что он не против повторить. Если бы тот хотел, то уже все бы знали, что они творили на той вечеринке, может, он не станет всем рассказывать, если попросить? Сегодня нужно обязательно набраться смелости и… будь что будет. Самое страшное, он его просто пошлет к черту и скажет, что с трусами дел не имеет. А такой результат тоже результат. Он выкинет Тони из головы и продолжит жить, как жил раньше.

Джош взглянул на парня, идущего рядом, и подумал, что жаль, он не может дать ему никакого совета. Какой совет может дать человек, у которого не было длительных отношений? И отношений в принципе. Потому что секс — это всегда просто секс. И если Тони ему откажет, это не будет трагедией в его жизни. Погрустит и забудет.

Но ситуация у Томлинсона была совершенно иной. Стоило только вспомнить, как он рассказывал о Гарри. По меньшей мере казалось, что он встречается с мистером Вселенной. Он не говорил много, но интонация, выражение лица говорили гораздо больше даже очень далекому от физиогномики человеку. Он действительно любил этого засранца.

Конечно, Луи не объяснил толком, что случилось, сказал только, что Гарри уже нашел парня получше. И кто он еще, если не засранец? Конечно, Гарри только семнадцать, и, наверное, дури в голове больше, чем нужно, но чтобы так… Он не знал деталей, но в Луи что-то словно потухло, перегорело, выключилось. Он смеялся, шутил и не убегал поплакать в темный угол каждые десять минут, но… Назовите это бабской интуицией, но Джош чувствовал, что Луи гораздо сложнее переживал разрыв, чем хотел показать. И винить его в этом может кто угодно, но не он — каждый имеет право делать со своими эмоциями что угодно. Главное, чтобы это не разорвало его изнутри, а там пусть поступает, как считает нужным, если что, он готов выслушать, и Луи об этом знает. Единственное, на что он надеялся, что Томлинсон быстро оправится, в конце концов, в двадцать лет жизнь не заканчивается с окончанием даже самых прекрасных отношений. И Джош подозревал, что жизнь вообще не заканчивается, когда уходит любовь. Только пока, насколько он может судить, любовь никуда не торопилась уходить.

***

Почему-то всегда утро после прекрасного вечера выходит весьма дерьмовым. Дело даже не столько в раскалывающей голову на три части боли, не в том, что мутит от любого запаха, и даже не в том, что знобит, словно три часа просидел под дождем. А в том, что сам по себе день херовый. Все валится из рук, и каждый норовит ткнуть носом в твою ошибку. Если универ он благополучно проспал, то с работой так не вышло — Эль не повелась на его «заболел», а велела явиться для обсуждения сданной им части работы. Интонации в ее голосе не сулили ничего хорошего.

И поэтому ему пришлось выбираться из-под теплого одеяла, принимать контрастный душ, вливать в себя воду с растворенным в ней аспирином и ловить такси. Ехать в метро не представлялось возможным, а садиться за руль было страшновато. Ему все казалось, что он не протрезвел до конца.

Сколько же они вчера выпили? Ответ не имел значения. Самое главное, они отлично провели время, и девушка, которую он выпускал сегодня утром из квартиры, была хороша. Чудо как хороша… насколько может быть девушка. Но сейчас не стоит заострять внимание на том, что было _не так._ Просто он немного отвык. Сейчас главное — сконцентрироваться на работе и на том, что будет говорить Эль.

Луи расплатился с таксистом, вышел из машины и посмотрел на серое здание. По ступенькам спускались и поднимались люди, стеклянные двери не успевали закрываться — рабочий день в самом разгаре. Он вздохнул, посмотрел на небо, отражающееся в офисных окнах, и побрел за толпой.

Эль, как всегда с идеально уложенными волосами, в идеальном костюме и идеально подходящих к образу туфлях, сидела за столом. Луи раздраженно подумал, что за все время никогда не видел ее неухоженной. Ни разу, даже в субботу, она не пришла растрепанной, и в конце дня она ни разу не была замечена с размазанной тушью.

Раньше это восхищало, сегодня бесило.

Наверное, потому, что сегодня он сам выглядел так, словно его сначала пропустили через мясорубку, а затем взбили блендером. При такой ухоженной начальнице хотелось выглядеть безупречно.

— Мне не интересно, Луи, — начала она, едва он присел, — что произошло в твоей жизни, что ты стал работать спустя рукава. Если до этого я могла списать все на невнимательность, хотя, как я понимаю, не стоило, то это уже слишком, — она протянула ему папку.

Пролистнув газетные страницы, он, не сдержавшись, охнул. Реклама аудиторской компании, которая была их клиентом, красовалась на развороте с «горячими кисками», и нет, это не реклама зоомагазина.

— Эль, я… — начал он, — не знаю, как я так промахнулся… я…

— Да уж надеюсь, что не специально. Тебе интересно, _что_ сказал мистер Ульман?

Луи отрицательно покачал головой — тот явно ничего хорошего не сказал.

— Да, в общем-то, я бы и не смогла повторить дословно. Но, мягко говоря, он был в ярости, — задумчиво пробормотала она. — Нам пришлось снять тираж номера…

Томлинсон вздрогнул — это немалые деньги.

— Я уже уволен? — какие еще могут быть результаты этого разговора, если не увольнение?

— Я думала об этом, но… Страховка погасила убытки, и я не хочу тебя увольнять. Ты вполне способный мальчик. Рассеянный в последнее время, но… Я думаю ограничиться штрафом и обещанием, что ты наконец возьмешь себя в руки.

— Да… Спасибо, конечно, возьму, — это было поразительно, насколько легко он отделался. — Но почему так?..

— Почему такое мягкое наказание? — девушка покачала зажатой между пальцев ручкой. — У всех бывают проколы, и, знаешь, людям надо давать второй шанс, но никогда не давать третий… Подумай об этом на досуге. А теперь иди. Иди домой и не дразни своим видом и засосами на шее сотрудников. Чтобы завтра без опозданий, — она вернулась к изучению бумаг. — Закрой за собой дверь. Спасибо.

Луи ничего не оставалось, как исполнить ее приказ.

***

Гарри проснулся до звонка будильника и тут же наткнулся взглядом на фотографию. На ней он все так же, как и вчера, как и несколько лет назад, глупо и счастливо улыбался. Жаль, что нельзя влезть в тот день, встретить себя за школой и вбить в голову, что Луи не изменял. Что Луи просто занятой человек и немного эгоист, да, но не нужно бросаться к первому встречному на шею. Лезть в штаны и пытаться повзрослеть таким образом.

Наверное, если бы он сам себя тогда встретил, то сдал в психушку или просто убежал. _Тот_ Гарри бы никогда не поверил, что, во-первых, у него будут отношения с Луи, и во-вторых, что он сам поставит в них точку. В тот момент это было настолько же нереально, как слон, сажающий маргаритки. Впрочем, как и сейчас, слон с маргаритками был реальнее звонка от Луи.

Хотел бы он сейчас встретить себя, повзрослевшего, чтобы ему просто и понятно объяснили, как действовать, как снова стать счастливым и беззаботным. Жаль все же, что путешествия во времени — это киношная выдумка, и только.

Телефон коротко посигналил. _«Буду ждать тебя у дома через 40 минут.хх»_. Джон. Ну конечно же. Гарри отправил два поцелуйчика в ответ и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не швырнуть телефон в стену. Как он его бесил! Никто и никогда не вызывал такого раздражения.

У него реально не было сил больше тянуть эту резину. Зачем он мучает хорошего человека? Зачем сам мучается? Нужно сказать Джону, что все кончено. Вот сегодня вечером и скажет.

Гарри поднялся с кровати и отправился в душ. Хотелось смеяться от того, как легко стало на душе. Они просто расстанутся, и больше не будет этих звонков, этой дурацкой компании и односторонних минетов.

Он будет один. Может быть, он снова ошибается, но ему нужно попробовать понять себя. Разобраться в том, как все перевернулось с ног на голову и нужно ли попытаться все исправить.

Пусть Луи трижды мудак и эгоист, но он не заслужил того, что он ему тогда наговорил. Из головы никак не шло то, что Томлинсон тогда все же приехал. Он приехал и ждал его. И вечером звонил, наверное, как раз перед тем как вернуться в Лондон. И было все же не понятно, почему Луи смог доехать только к утру. А он ведь даже не дослушал…

И это безумие, потому что сейчас это не имеет ровно никакого значения, но он хотел бы узнать, что помешало Луи приехать к нему. Из Лондона в Йорк — можно добраться разными видами транспорта почти до самой ночи, это если не учитывать того, что у Луи есть своя машина… Возможно, произошло что-то действительно серьезное, а он вместо того, чтобы хотя бы дослушать, выключил телефон.

Поэтому да, на выходных он позвонит Луи. Просто так, чтобы сказать, что был дураком. Что натворил глупостей. И скажет, что любит. К черту, если Луи не возьмет трубку — у него есть автоответчик. А еще Томлинсон любопытный и обязательно послушает. А там уж будет, как будет. Главное, что он принял решение. Пусть лучше он снова ошибется, но сейчас это лучшее, на что он способен.

— До вечера, да? — Гарри чмокнул Джона в губы. Нужно протянуть еще немного.

— Детка, — Джон нахмурился. — Сегодня я никак. Нужно решить кое-какие вопросы. Я даже в пятницу утром не успею к тебе заскочить. Теперь только в пятницу вечером увидимся… Не злишься?

— Нет, — один день не решит ничего. — Как на тебя можно злиться? — Джон правда очень классный, жаль, что они совершенно не сошлись. — До пятницы, — он еще раз поцеловал парня и вылез из машины.

Подумаешь, скажет в пятницу, подготовить нужные слова будет время. Да и Джону будет проще прийти в себя на выходных. Он ведь часто говорил, что наконец счастлив, потому что встречается с ним, потому что он красивый и даже то, что кое-кто из его друзей ему завидует. Мол, не у всех такой красивый парень. И это, несмотря на очевидную лесть, грело душу. Возможно, Джон тянул его в компанию оттого, что гордился? Оттого, что добился того, кто ему нравился, и не хотел скрывать? Возможно, все именно так и было. А Гарри будет такой сволочью. Эгоистом. Тем, кто дает надежду и тут же отбирает.

Видимо, месяц у него такой — быть мудаком и посылать всех, кто его любит.


	9. Requiem for a dream

Несмотря на то, что Луи отлично знал Йорк, ему пришлось слегка покружить, чтобы найти нужный дом. Сначала он даже глазам своим не поверил, оказавшись в этом квартале, настолько это место противоречило характеру и образу Джона. Он обожал все красивое. Любил и умел стильно одеваться, продумывая каждую деталь гардероба до мелочей. «Я люблю красивое, Томлинсон, понимаешь? Ты красивый, а значит, должен быть моим», — некстати вспомнился разговор в темном углу коридора. Боже, как он его ненавидел. Конечно, он любит красивое — Гарри самый очаровательный парень и, конечно, тот не смог пройти мимо. Луи провел рукой по волосам — не нужно думать о Гарри сейчас, нужно подняться в квартиру и разобраться, зачем он понадобился бывшему однокласснику.

Все серое, обшарпанное, кое-где облупилась штукатурка со стен. Как и все здания в этом квартале, нужный дом не избежал столкновения с местными любителями граффити — разноцветные разводы, наслоенные один на другой рисунки, неразборчивые надписи, многочисленное слово «Fuck» придавали дому еще более унылый вид.

Старый неблагополучный квартал: с угрюмыми подростками, вечно спешащими женщинами, на лицах которых застыло обеспокоенное выражение, а между бровями залегла глубокая складка от вечных забот; с разбитыми машинами, пьяными компаниями, разукрашенными дешевой косметикой девушками, которые прячутся от пронизывающего ветра, подкуривая и тут же разгоняя дым руками, болтают и косятся на проезжающие машины; с неухожеными газонами, через один работающие фонарями, улицами, пропитанными запахом дешевых сигарет, пива и мочи. Все это характеризовало эту небольшую часть Йорка лучше любых слов.

Оставлять машину в таком месте сильно не хотелось, но Джон не просто так его звал. Они никогда не общались вне школы, никогда не были друзьями и у них не было ничего общего. Но из сообщения на фейсбуке разве только яд не капал. Джон совершенно четко и ясно дал ему понять, что если он не явится и не захватит немного денег, то он сильно об этом пожалеет.

Очевидно, что Джон играет в игру, правила которой известны только ему одному, и шансов выиграть у него просто нет, но он не мог не явиться. Сразу хотел послать его нахуй, но что-то его остановило. Ричардс мудак, конечно, и встречается с его… С Гарри. Он все еще никак не мог назвать Стайлса «бывшим». Он понимал, что обманывает себя, пытаясь то заполнить пустоту клубами и девушками, то забираясь под одеяло с головой и вспоминая, как все было — школу и наивные попытки Стайлса привлечь к себе внимание. Вспоминал и додумывал продолжение, словно не было ссор, скандалов и смены статуса в фейсбуке. Признать, что Гарри — теперь уже бывший парень, означало бы признать себя неудачником и шизофреником, который никак не выберется на поверхность к суровой реальности.

Он не знал, чего ждать от сегодняшней встречи с Джоном. Но почему-то понимал, что эта встреча что-то изменит в нем, возможно, все же вернет в реальность, и он сможет жить дальше. По пути он только и делал, что гадал, зачем он мог понадобиться и почему он пожалеет, если не явится. Догадки были самыми разными — вплоть до того, что Джону скучно и он решил показать Луи, как надо заботится о Гарри. Возможно, прямо сейчас перед ним разыграют сцену о счастливой любви, но почему в таком месте? Может, Джон просто решил поиздеваться над ним, блефует, и никого там нет, просто ему было скучно, и он посчитал забавным написать это сообщение, которое заставило его гнать машину из Лондона.

Еще в школе Джон отличался неким извращенным и жестоким характером, любил манипулировать людьми и чужими руками издевался над более слабыми, оставаясь при этом в тени.

Это могло быть все что угодно.

Луи осмотрелся еще раз и вздрогнул. Было страшно. Его явно не ожидает ничего хорошего. Зря он приехал. Это просто развод, он постучится в квартиру, а там живут какие-нибудь придурки, или вообще там никого нет, а пока он гуляет по этажам, его машину угонят местные умельцы. Ничего хорошего сегодня тут точно не произойдет.  
И тут нет Гарри. Он только и думал, что сегодня они увидятся. Чтобы понять, что у него все хорошо, что он счастлив и не скучает по нему. И тогда все встанет на свои места, мечтать будет не о чем. Все останется в уютном прошлом, где они катались на колесе обозрения и целовались на ветреной набережной.

Его Гарри вырос и, очевидно, нуждается в чем-то другом, в ком-то другом. Он уже не тот забавный мальчишка, который прижимался к нему на кухне и отчаянно требовал поцеловать. Он взрослый парень и строит свою жизнь, и очень жаль, что до Луи это дошло слишком поздно.

Как бы он ни ненавидел себя, он утешался мыслью, что хотя бы Гарри сейчас лучше. И что Джон, возможно, хороший парень, а он просто не любит его из-за школьных детских выходок. Они все выросли и изменились. И если Джон делает Гарри счастливым, то пусть будет так.

Сверяя номера квартир с белым клочком бумаги, на который он спешно переписал адрес, Луи медленно поднимался по лестнице и старательно заглушал в себе эту дикую смесь страха, паники и какой-то глупой надежды. Но когда он толкнул дверь и вошел в неожиданно чистую квартирку, никто не вышел ему на встречу, но в комнате горел свет и он решительно прошел вперед — лучше сразу все решить. Он устал бояться.Он толкнул приоткрытую дверь и все предыдущие мысли выбило из головы. Все оказалось намного хуже, чем он мог себе представить. От увиденного затошнило и остро захотелось, чтобы предположения о том, что его ударят по голове чем-то тяжелым, стали реальностью. Лучше бы он сдох, чем стал свидетелем этой сцены.

Посреди ярко-освещенной комнаты грудью на столе лежал Гарри. Абсолютно голый Гарри. Под безжалостным светом на его коже темнели следы от пальцев кое-где синего, а кое-где черного цвета. Вся спина была разукрашена яркими широкими полосами непонятного происхождения, на ягодицах четко проступали следы ладоней.  
В бедра парня впивались пальцы, словно удерживая их на месте, оставляя новые следы, и когда Луи наконец заставил себя оторвать взгляд от этих пальцев, а потом перевел взгляд выше, картина наконец стала целой.

Гарри трахал незнакомый темнокожий парень. Он даже не потрудился снять джинсы, только приспустил, оставляя их болтаться на щиколотках. Трахал быстро, уверенно и, кажется, совсем не обращал внимания на тихие поскуливания парня под ним. Гарри даже уже не стонал, а только тихонько хныкал от боли и унижения. Судя по всему, это продолжалось давно, и как раз когда Луи наконец осознал увиденное и резко вошел в комнату, чтобы остановить это, темнокожий, подхватив парня под бедра, вошел глубже и замер с блаженным выражением лица, закинув голову назад и прижимаясь бедрами к ягодицам.

— А вот и второй главный герой сегодняшнего вечера, — Джон вышел навстречу, преграждая путь. — Ты рановато, мы не закончили с твоим мальчиком. Бывшим мальчиком, да?

Луи старался сдержаться. Старался дышать глубже и контролировать себя. Он просто старался не думать, как это прекрасно — вмазать по этому отвратительно красивому лицу. Силы слишком неравны, если он и успеет хотя бы пару раз ударить, его скрутят дружки Джона, которых, на первый взгляд, человек семь. Семь, черт возьми! И возможно, каждый из них уже…

Луи выдохнул и постарался говорить ровным голосом, без ненависти, четко выговаривая слова, чтобы не было заметно, насколько ему страшно:

— Что он натворил, Джон? Он должен тебе? Ради денег все это представление? — Луи потянулся в карман за бумажником, желая поскорее разобраться, забрать Гарри и наконец выбраться из этого ужасного места. Не важно, что он натворил и что они больше не вместе, важно только скорее уйти отсюда.

— Ох, Луи-Луи, — нараспев произнес Джон. — Вечно ты торопишься. Разве тебе не интересно, что произошло с твоим Гарри? Тебе не любопытно, как он до этого докатился? Как он, Тайлер? — Джон быстро переключил внимание на темнокожего парня, который, натянув штаны, закурил и плюхнулся на диван.

— Первый раз был лучше, растянули уже, с трудом кончил, — последние слова потонули в ржании остальных ублюдков, но Луи их не слушал, только смотрел, как по бедру течет белесая вязкая жидкость. Они даже не потрудились использовать презерватив.

— Сколько он должен тебе, Джон? Мне не важно, что он натворил и за что он должен. Просто скажи сколько, и я заберу его у тебя.

— Нет, Томми, — Джон подошел и приобнял Луи за плечи. — Ты должен знать, за что отдаешь денежки своего отчима. Гарри любит кокс. Твой бывший парень любит белый порошок. Он думал, что все бесплатно, а когда понадобилось платить… Ну, в общем, у него не оказалось двухсот фунтов. Пришлось расплатиться тем, что есть. Томлинсон, ты мне как пидорас скажи, ты его вообще трахал? Или все больше по углам тискал? Он нихрена не умеет… Ни глубоко взять в рот, все его блевать тянуло, ни как следует себя подготовить не смог, что только его проблема… И, кстати, еще вопрос, он всегда такой громкий?..

Луи почувствовал, как костяшки пальцев саднит от удара, увидел, как Джон сплевывает кровь, а его самого тут же скрутили два придурка. Он не сдержался, но хотя бы на минуту заткнул этого мудака.

— Джон, какого хрена, ну! Давай, скажи мне, зачем ты все это затеял? — Луи уже понесло и было плевать, что с ним сделают. В любом случае, хуже чем-то, что они уже сделали с Гарри, не будет. — Это же все не ради денег, да? Что тебе нужно?

— Почему ты такой тупой, Луи? — сказал Джон наконец обычным голосом, не передразнивая и не растягивая гласных. — Почему ты не думаешь, что мне нужен был ты? Может, ты мне всегда нравился, с начальной школы, тебе такое не приходило в голову? А ты всегда ходил с таким видом, словно тебе все должны. Словно ты лучше всех! Ты всегда сдерживался, когда тебя лупили и когда дразнили. Ты не заревел и не убежал, как должен был, как сделал бы любой нормальный ребенок, когда твою сумку с книгами засунули в унитаз. Ты не жаловался маме и учителям, когда твою спортивную форму выкинули в мусорный ящик, и тебе пришлось надевать запасное школьное дерьмо. Ты, блять, никогда не показывал, что ты слаб. Ты сука. Ты стал богатым и не свалил из нашей школы. Ты не презирал и не мстил никому, потому что ты выше этого. Ты катал на своей тачке телок и никому в голову не пришло, что ты педик. Блять, Томлинсон, ты просто дурачил всех нас, трахал баб, а на деле ты любишь члены. Ты, блять, знал, что я гей, но ни разу не взглянул в мою сторону. Ты выбрал этого малолетнего выродка и целовал на глазах у всей школы, ходил за руку и поправлял задравшийся воротник рубашки. И когда пол-класса от тебя отвернулось, когда Дэйв поцарапал твою машину, когда… Да, блять, тебе, похоже, было на все плевать. Ты все равно ходил с таким видом, словно выиграл миллион. И, блять, ты предпочел мне его. Этого кудрявого идиота, который только мямлит и спотыкается, который отлично учится и радует мамочку. Который даже отсосать нормально не умеет. И если бы ты только знал, насколько было легко его убедить, что ты на него плевать хотел. Он же тупой, как и ты. Ты сам мне помогал, сам вложил его мне в руки. А все потому, что ты самовлюбленный пидорас, и не мог уехать из своего Лондона, хотел быть лучше всех, считал себя таким? Для кого старался, для него? — Джон сплюнул в сторону стола, где находился Гарри, и продолжил: — Видел бы сейчас себя — такой глупый, растерянный стоишь посреди этой сраной квартиры, в которой выебали по кругу твоего… Теперь он уже не такой чистенький, как был раньше, да? Как я счастлив видеть тебя наконец таким, ты больше никогда не станешь смотреть на меня свысока, как будто я кусок дерьма, потому что ты навсегда запомнишь, что я сделал с самым дорогим в твоей жизни. Тебе даже не нужно этого отрицать — на лбу все написано. Ты всегда ходил с этим непроницаемым выражением лица, и больше всего мне хотелось завалить тебя на кровать и трахать, чтобы ты просил еще и еще. Чтобы ты умолял, и я бы наконец стер с тебя это все высокомерие нахуй. Чтобы ты понял, что ты самый обычный человек и нихуя не значишь. Кстати, Томлинсон, ходят слухи, что ты так никому и не подставился? Считаешь, что твой зад лучше, чем его? — он кивнул в сторону Стайлса, сидевшего на полу, обхватив колени, по щекам бежали слезы, но он даже не пытался их скрыть. — Теперь уж точно лучше, любой зад лучше, чем его. Ты всегда считал себя мужиком, да. А на деле ты баба. Ну кто ходит на свидания в кафе и пьет шоколад? Кто целуется в машине на прощание? Может, ты и на Рождество планировал что? Ну же, отвечай, мне все интересно.

— Он хотел поехать в Прагу, — хрипло ответил за него Гарри. — Говорил, там как в сказке, что мне понравится, что это волшебно.

— Волшебно? Сказка? Луи, ты точно баба. Тупая романтика. Ты безнадежен, Томлинсон, я разочарован. И, пожалуй, тебя можно отпустить, дверь открыта, приходи через полчаса — ты ведь пришел раньше, и мы не закончили с ним. Поэтому можешь уйти или остаться — посмотришь на то, как его еще пару раз трахнут… Гарри, поднимайся, разворачивайся и не скули.

Гарри молча поднялся и облокотился на стол, закрыв лицо руками. Плечи тряслись от несдерживаемых рыданий, но он не сказал ни слова против. Как-то очень по-своему стараясь уберечь Луи от унижения.

— Джон, не надо, пожалуйста. Не трогай его больше. Я… Я умоляю тебя.

— О как! Томлинсон просит, и я даже услышал слово «умоляю». Может ты еще и на колени встанешь? А ну, отпустите его.

Парни разжали руки и толкнули вперед. Луи рухнул как подкошенный, не поднимая головы.

— Что, правда будешь на коленях стоять? Ух ты! — Джон подошел и приподнял голову Луи за подбородок. — Коленопреклоненный Томлинсон. Мечта просто. Попроси еще раз.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, отпусти его со мной, — глядя в глаза парню, произнес Луи. — Я умоляю тебя.

Губы Джона расплылись в улыбке.

— Надо же, как тебя проняло, что вся спесь слетела с тебя, и теперь ты весь такой милый. А ведь он даже уже не твой парень. Он же ушел от тебя ко мне, помнишь? — радостно закончил Джон, окинул взглядом комнату, подошел к Гарри и, шлепнув того по заднице, продолжил: — Давай 400 фунтов и выметайся со своим щенком. С него уже течет, да и растрахали дырку хорошенько, что уже член нихрена не чувствует. И знаешь, что еще, Томлинсон? Больше не обижай малыша отсутствием секса. А то иногда мне казалось, что ему действительно нравилось, и подмахивал он по своей воле, а не по моей команде.

Луи, не поднимаясь на ноги, быстро достал бумажник, вытащил восемь купюр по пятьдесят фунтов и вложил Джону в ладонь. Как бы ни хотелось бросить их на пол, нельзя. Джон — свихнувшийся психопат и только обрадуется возможности продолжить глумиться.

— Даже не торгуешься, ведь в письме было всего 300. Ладно, встань, Лу-Лу. Я разрешаю, — протянул парень в привычной манере. — Забирай шмотье этого идиота и выметайтесь.  
Под ноги швырнули джинсы и футболку, сверху приземлились кеды. Обычные поношенные конверсы, как привет из прошлой, нормальной жизни, той, что была у него еще полчаса назад. Луи не успел собрать вещи, как в его сторону толкнули Гарри, и он едва успел того подхватить.

— И да, я надеюсь, ни у кого нет желания описать произошедшее в полицейском участке? Хотя, кто вам поверит? Это же как из пошлых фильмов, пустили парня по кругу за долг, «Реквием по мечте», вот как он назывался. Только там баба была.

Гарри дрожал, прижимался к нему боком, не решаясь обнять и сказать хоть слово. Вряд ли он решится описать произошедшее офицеру. И Джон это прекрасно понимал. Луи молча вручил Гарри его вещи, обнял за плечи и вывел в коридор.

— Нам нужно дойти до машины, Хаз. Нужно одеться.

— Я не хочу одевать это… Луи, пожалуйста, не вези меня домой… Не рассказывай никому… Я не хочу одевать эти вещи… — несвязно всхлипывая, бормотал Гарри, пока они спускались по лестнице вниз. — Я не хочу тут больше…

— Гарри, нам нужно уехать отсюда, — как можно спокойнее произнес Луи.

Он почувствовал дикую усталость. Больше всего хотелось лечь и уснуть. Не хотелось разбираться ни с чем. Он больше всего хотел, чтобы это оказалось дурацким кошмарным сном. Хотелось разогнаться и удариться головой о стену, чтоб отшибло память. Он совершенно не представлял, как себя вести.

Они спустились на первый этаж. За окном лил дождь, слишком сильный даже для осени в Британии. Первый раз в жизни Томлинсон был рад непогоде — под таким дождем никто не гуляет. Их никто не увидит.

— Стой тут, я подгоню машину, — Луи достал брелок свободной рукой и попытался отпустить Гарри, но тот мертвой хваткой вцепился в предплечье.

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Лу. Не оставляй. Я пойду с тобой куда угодно, пожалуйста?

Луи наконец решился посмотреть на Гарри, посмотреть на то, что он с ним натворил. На то, что с ним сделали по его вине. Безумный взгляд, дрожащие губы и стеклянные от слез глаза. Он не смог опустить взгляд, где остались следы от пальцев тех выродков. До этого никогда не видел такого отчаяния, мольбы и страха никогда и ни у кого. Что будет с ним дальше, Луи старался не думать. Гарри был абсолютно сломлен.

И все из-за него. Все из-за того, что он когда-то кому-то понравился. Господи, если бы он только знал, если бы только мог предположить…

Гарри держал его крепко, до побелевших костяшек. И Луи с трудом отцепил пальцы, чтобы стащить с себя куртку.

— Я не брошу тебя. Конечно же нет.

Единственное, что он мог, это отвести его подальше отсюда.

— Больше никогда? — голос Гарри срывался.

Луи молча снял куртку, накинул ее на плечи парня и вывел его под дождь.

Никогда дорога домой не была такой длинной. Луи автоматически переключал передачи, мигал поворотниками, притормаживал на светофорах. Он не отрываясь смотрел на темно-серое полотно дороги, стараясь не прислушиваться к возне за спиной. Он слышал, как Гарри тихо плакал, а после притих, наверное, все же уснул, завернувшись в плед.

Почему-то единственное, о чем Томлинсон думал, — это чтобы Гарри не простыл, поэтому включил кондиционер почти на полную. Хотя, наверное, глупо беспокоиться об этом после того, что он увидел.

Никогда дорога в Лондон не была такой короткой. Заезжая на парковку, Луи не мог себе представить, что будет делать с Гарри дальше. Нужен врач? Отвезти в больницу? Насколько все серьезно?

Луи старательно избегал мысли о том, как Гарри будет с этим жить дальше. Он знал, что в этом только его вина, и что бы он ни сделал, легче тому не станет. Он никогда не мог представить, что детские школьные разборки могут вылиться в нечто подобное. Если бы он только знал… А если бы он знал, то что? Что он мог бы изменить? Бросил бы Гарри и ушел трахаться с Джоном? Или заплакал бы тогда, когда над ним издевались в школе? А может, он просто забрал бы Гарри в Лондон и запер в квартире? У него не было ответа на эти вопросы.

Сейчас уже все равно ничего не изменить, а подумать о том, какой он мудак, у него будет много времени позже. Сейчас нужно попытаться как-то помочь. Он не психолог и никогда не знал, как разговаривать с теми, с кем… С кем произошло подобное. Но права раскисать у него нет. Нужно сделать хоть что-то, чтобы Гарри стало легче.

Луи выключил фары и обернулся. — Гарри спал, отвернувшись к спинке сидения, и ему меньше всего хотелось его будить.

— Гарри, — он провел по мокрым от дождя волосам, — мы приехали.

Парень вздрогнул и испуганно открыл глаза.

— Это я, — промямлил Луи. Господи, что ему делать со всем этим?! — Всего лишь я. Не бойся.

Гарри только кивнул и поплотнее завернулся в плед.

— Тебе нужно одеться. Ты не можешь идти в пледе, понимаешь?

— Я не хочу одевать ту одежду, — прошептал тот. — Они ее… трогали.

— Детка, — Луи был готов упасть и зарыдать от беспомощности. Он не справится. Он не сможет ничего сделать для Гарри, — это на пару минут, чтоб дойти до квартиры. Дома… В смысле, там есть твоя одежда и… Пожалуйста, Гарри, оденься, и мы пойдем. Ты не можешь провести в машине всю жизнь.

— Жаль… — Гарри всхлипнул и потянулся за вещами.

Луи отвернулся и достал сигареты. Он не мог смотреть на синяки, на то, как Гарри вздрагивал от каждого движения, как ойкнул, когда пришлось сесть. За что с ним так?! Ему с трудом верилось, что Гарри докатился до наркотиков, и он себе представить не мог, что за это он платил собой. Картинка не складывалась. Что-то очень важное ускользало, и он никак не мог поймать эту мысль. Его Гарри так не мог… _Его_ Гарри больше не было. Это пора осознать. А что мог _этот_ Гарри, он не очень представлял. Как быстро меняются люди?

Слишком много всего происходит в его голове. Он носком загасил сигарету и обернулся. Гарри стоял у машины и молча наблюдал за ним, из уголков глаз по щекам катились слезы, в руках он сжимал плед. Луи нахмурился, не понимая, зачем он его решил унести с собой.

— Он грязный, — хрипло пояснил Гарри. — С меня… вытекало много… —  не смог договорить, зажмурился.

И Луи внезапно стало все равно. Пусть только на сегодня, потому что он явно вернется к этому вечеру много раз, но сегодня ему все равно, что они больше не вместе. Он не станет думать, почему Гарри не попросил денег у кого-то, почему не придумал какой-то другой выход из ситуации, почему подсел на кокс. И сегодня не важно, что Луи сам в этом всем виноват. Нужно просто, чтобы Гарри перестал плакать, чтобы ему больше не было так больно, чтобы ему хоть немного, но стало легче.

Луи подошел и, неловко обняв его за плечи, повел к подъезду, где ярко горел свет, а за окнами бурлила привычная спокойная и размеренная жизнь. Томлинсон на секунду остановился, щелкнул брелоком, включая сигнализацию, и, толкнув тяжелую дверь, пропустил Гарри в ярко освещенное помещение.


	10. The stupid, the proud

IAMX — «The Stupid The Proud»

Гарри провел горстью по поверхности воды, собирая легкую пену в руку. От ладони пахло хвоей и еще почему–то весной. Солнечной, теплой весной, когда нет дурацкой слякоти, когда в парке виднеются первые цветы, и свежестью пахнет особенно остро. Странно было думать о парке, елях, каменных дорожках и наглых белках, сидя в ванной и разглядывая, как лопаются пузырьки в ладони, и пена сползает вниз по запястью.

Он закрыл глаза, сполз ниже, пока соленая мыльная вода не полезла в рот.

О шумном и таком знакомом парке он думал потому, что в тот день он последний раз видел Луи. Когда он наорал на него, обвиняя во всем, в чем только можно, выплеснул всю накопившуюся обиду и послал его нахуй. И, после того, как сбежал от вопросов мамы, сидел на лавке и злился на Томлинсона. Злился за то, что не перезванивает, что не уговаривает снова помириться — самому признать свою неправоту не хватило духу! — курил дурацкие сигареты и ковырял носком нового кроссовка асфальт.

Он даже совсем не думал тогда о прошедшей вечеринке, которая наизнанку вывернула его жизнь. Был хороший мальчик Гарри, теперь хер пойми кто. Да и, если честно, вспоминать было трудно — он толком и не помнил ничего, потому что перебрал тогда от обиды на Томлинсона. Только под утро пришел в себя, провалявшись в спальне почти всю ночь, а как оклемался — принялся помогать Джону собирать разбросанные по полу стаканы.

Гарри очень смутно помнил, что именно произошло. Слишком был зол на Луи, слишком много выпил, бодро закурил очередную крепкую сигарету из чужой пачки, и перед глазами все поплыло. Нужно было найти местечко, где упасть и отдышаться. Голова кружилась, он старался просто сосредоточиться на дыхании, чтоб не блевануть, но его окликнул, кажется, Тайлер, и он резко повернулся, потеряв равновесие, смахнул открытую пластиковую бутылку на стол. Светлая пена колы радостно заливала глянцевую поверхность стола, белые ровные дорожки порошка и скрученные в трубочки бумажки, стирая добродушное выражение лиц трех парней, сидевших за столом.

Вовремя подоспевший Джон перекинулся с парнями парой фраз, — Гарри не слышал, о чём они говорили, судорожно пытаясь все же не наблевать на ковер, — сказал что ничего страшного, все улажено, и даже позвал Гарри присоединиться. Только, каким бы пьяным он ни был, к наркоте его не тянуло.

А потом, буквально позавчера, заблокировав двери в машине, он толковал о каких-то двухстах фунтах.

Оказывается, нихрена он не уладил, потому что… Потому что он играл, он, наверное, так забавлялся, когда Гарри начал доверять, когда рассказывал о своих переживаниях. Когда жаловался на Луи и просил помочь с выбором одежды… Каким же мудаком надо быть, чтоб затеять такое, ради того… Ради чего вообще? Из-за того, что Луи не дал ему когда-то. Что Луи выбрал не красивого Джона, а малолетнее уебище — его, Гарри. Но это сейчас стало понятно, тогда это было просто двести фунтов за пролитую колу.

Он честно сказал, что такой суммы у него просто нет, и…

— Гарри. Это твои проблемы, солнышко. Если у тебя нет бабла, найди, — Джон мягко положил руку ему на колено.

— Но… я не успею, просто не успею. Ты же говорил, что ничего страшного… Ты же обещал.

— Слушай, киса, все не так просто, как ты себе нарисовал. Или клади деньги на стол, или…

— Или? — Гарри ошарашенно смотрел и не узнавал парня перед собой. Щелк — и перед ним другой человек. Джон не говорил с ним так никогда. Интонации другие, глаза другие, даже жестикуляция, казалось, не его. Просто другой человек. Свой голос он тоже не узнавал, спазмом сдавило горло, и получился какой-то жалобный писк: — Мне нечем платить.

— Или же, — Джон больно сжал его щеки пальцами, — плати старым добрым способом.

Гарри только молча широко распахнул глаза. Старый добрый способ, значит.

— В смысле… собой? — тихо уточнил он.

— Умный мальчик. Именно, своими дырками, — Джон, усмехнувшись, подкурил и откинулся на спинку сидения, выдохнул ровную струйку в потолок. Казалось, он просто счастлив. — Они у тебя, — он широко улыбнулся, — еще совсем не разработанные. Свеженькие.

— А если не…

— Лучше тебе не испытывать судьбу, киса, — оборвал его парень. — Ну, если тебе, конечно, дорога мать. Сестра. Кот, в конце концов.

Гарри знал, что это испытанный психологический прием. Надавить на самое больное место, на самое дорогое. Вряд ли, конечно, они что-то сделают. Они же не психи. Не убийцы. Но, глядя на резкие перемены в облике Джона, он не так был и уверен, что все это пустые угрозы. Не убьют, конечно, но… Фантазия не подкачала и выдала десяток результатов встречи мамы с компанией Ричардса. Уж лучше он. Сам виноват.

— Хорошо, что ты не сомневаешься, — видимо, все отобразилось на его лице. — Парни не любят шутить и ждать. Так что на завтра готовься. Ну или деньги. Место встречи вышлю по традиции — смс.

Джон послал ему воздушный поцелуй и разблокировал двери. Гарри мешком вывалился на тротуар.

Шмыгнув носом, он побрел вниз по улице. Нечего тут уже реветь. Не о чем. Он не смог бы объяснить, что чувствовал, в голове не вертелись мысли, выстраиваясь в план решения проблемы, он даже не пытался продумать пути к отступлению. Зачем? Сам закрутил все это — сам и расхлебывай.

Разглядывая витрину кондитерской, он просто надеялся на то, что мама поверит, что он уезжает на озеро с ночевкой до вечера воскресенья. По крайней мере, больше никто не будет втянут в его дела, он разберется… А потом… а потом видно будет.

Двести фунтов. Ерунда, наверное, были они у него. Только все спустил на ненужное никому шмотьё. Стильным быть захотелось. Он рассмеялся, испугался своего истеричного хохота и закрыл ладонью рот, оглянулся. Никому не было до него дела — все продолжали жить своей жизнью, в которой не было двухсотфунтовой проблемы.

Пятьдесят фунтов он бы нашел, даже, может, семьдесят. Но двести. Двести. Почему так много?! Нереально много для него сейчас. Знать бы, у кого их можно было одолжить… Он знал у кого, но Луи не должен платить за него. Да и в мыслях не было всерьез обратиться к Томлинсону, так, мелькнуло только.

А Луи… Гарри поспешно открыл глаза, уставился на рисунок кафеля на стене. Только не вспоминать, что там было. Не вспоминать, _как_ на него смотрел Луи и  _как_ просил отпустить его.

***  
Аптечка в доме была, нужно глянуть что там. От синяков мазь и обезболивающее есть точно, а вот что делать с…

Судя по тому, как Гарри морщился, стоило ему чуть присесть, как он семенил и чуть слышно охал при ходьбе, досталось ему нехило. Может, зря он его сюда приволок? Может, нужно было всё же в больницу? Может, к маме? Или хоть в аптеку заехать нужно было? Ага — «У вас есть что-нибудь от растраханной задницы? Как — нет такого диагноза?»

Что за дерьмо лезет в голову? Или это последние отчаянные попытки не сойти с ума?

А если серьезно, чем-то люди спасаются, наверное?

Пока не передумал, он быстро достал телефон из заднего кармана.

— Джош? — он терпеливо выслушал возмущенный голос в трубке, — да знаю, что время. Но тут такое… Слушай, а вот если зад болит, чем мазать? Да, очень. Очень сильно, говорю!

Луи отошел к подоконнику и надеялся только на то, что Гарри не выйдет именно сейчас. Почему-то это все казалось сценой из дурацкого сит-кома, только смеха за кадром не хватало. На самом деле ему было не до шуток. Но все было настолько нереальным, нелепым, как в той серии про братьев Винчестеров. Да только вряд ли это все ангел-шутник затеял. А так жаль.

И то, что Джош ржет в трубку и поздравляет, его ни капли не цепляет. Он молча ждет, пока тот успокоится и наконец произнесет название лекарства. По крайней мере, из его опыта… Господи. Лучше бы Джон выебал его. По словам Девайна, за пару дней все проходит. А вот пройдет ли это состояние?

Потом. Когда-нибудь потом он подумает об этом. "Сейчас Гарри нужно помочь", — бормотал он под нос, пока рылся в коробке с лекарствами. Как мантру бесконечно прокручивал в голове, когда делал заказ в ближайшей аптеке и взглядом рисовал эти слова, прорисовывая воображаемые завитушки букв между точечными светильниками на потолке в холле, пока ждал курьера, стоя у ванной, где сидел Стайлс.

А если Гарри… Господи, а если он уже… Он не дурак, конечно, но мало ли, после такого… Парень не выдержал и толкнул дверь. Гарри сидел по подбородок в воде, уткнувшись взглядом в стену; он вздрогнул от резкого звука.

— Прости, — только и промямлить. Что за глупость ему в голову взбрела? — Я думал, ты тут… Ну, в общем. Не важно.

— Нет, я не стану, — по щекам Гарри снова побежали слезы, и Луи захотелось заорать в который раз за этот длинный вечер. Блядь-блядь-блядь.

— Ты, как будешь готов, выходи, ладно? — он суетливо переложил полотенца поближе, — Я… мне… в общем…

Луи вышел и уперся лбом в шершавую стену. Не мог он сказать Гарри, что ждет его. Что ему спокойнее, когда он рядом, на виду. Потому что… Чёрт возьми, он не знает, как себя вести сейчас, что нужно Стайлсу — покой или забота?

— Фу, бля, — Луи выругался и потер лоб ладонью, пошел к двери — курьер звонил.

Он захлопнул за мужчиной дверь, и в этот же момент послышался звук открываемой двери, и побледневший Гарри высунулся из ванной в коридор. Они так и стояли молча, глядя друг на друга, пока Луи не сдался первым и, прижав пакетик с логотипом аптеки к груди, толкнул дверь в комнату.

***  
— Ты… Ты хочешь меня… эээ… помазать? — он с трудом подбирал слова, глядя на то, как Луи раскладывает тюбики на покрывале.

— Ну, только синяки, надо как-то, да? — Луи разговаривал с лампой, словно не решался повернуться и посмотреть на него. Оно и понятно, насмотрелся сегодня уже.

Гарри душили слезы и, как ни парадоксально, не потому, что его поимели во всех смыслах. А от Луи. Оттого, что он приехал, от его слов там… Лучше бы он послал все нахуй и вышел, лучше бы не заворачивал в плед, не вез в теплую и такую знакомую квартиру, не обнимал за плечи, не заходил в ванную с таким лицом, словно ожидал увидеть окровавленный труп в воде. Лучше бы он не был таким… таким Луи. И тогда бы Гарри не чувствовал себя такой свиньей. Уродом. Мразью. Ублюдком.

И сейчас еще вот эта мазь. Господи, за что это с ним? Будто до этого мало отхватил.

— Наверное, — он быстро стащил с себя халат и развернулся спиной.

Руки Луи были такими же, какими он их помнил. Чуть шероховатые, теплые ладони. Он касался осторожно, аккуратно наносил мазь на каждый синяк, каждую царапину. А Гарри казалось, что он недостаточно отмылся от чужих гадких пальцев. Он дурацкого ковра, на котором его сначала трахали, и который так немилосердно жег спину, от вязкой спермы, которая текла с него всю дорогу в Лондон, и кажется, ее запах намертво въелся в кожу.

Как он всё так проебал? Как повелся на рассуждения какого-то малознакомого урода, что Луи хуевый парень?! Гарри было тошно от себя. От своей непроходимой тупости. Оттого, что Луи его таким увидел, и теперь уж точно все. Нет больше того Гарри, которого любил Томлинсон, которого просил не предлагать себя, о котором так заботился, что даже не рассказал, каким боком ему вышел каминг-аут и почему у него не ладились отношения со многими одноклассниками.

— А это… — голос Луи с трудом пробрался сквозь толщу воспоминаний. — А это, там, помажешь, болит же? Сам только…

Гарри так и не развернулся, дождался, пока за спиной хлопнет дверь и медленно опустился на колени, зарылся лицом в покрывало. Господи, сколько времени они проводили на этой кровати. Сколько ночей спали в обнимку, и как нежно Луи занимался с ним любовью. Сколько раз он летом будил Луи на работу и готовил ему кофе, приносил в постель то чуть пригоревшие, то почти сырые оладьи? Сколько всего было и сколько могло бы быть?

А сейчас Луи заказал ему в аптеке мазь, чтоб он смазал свой растраханный зад, оставил на кресле пижаму и… И блядь, это слишком больно — понимать, что ты сам себя лишил сказочно уютной жизни, потому что ты просто малолетка, а никакой не взрослый, потому что повелся на мудака и даже, сука, не дал и слова сказать человеку, который действительно тебя любит. Который тебя любил. Потому что того Гарри больше нет. И больше никогда не будет. Он остался где-то на пороге съемной квартиры в Йорке, где ярко горит свет и где лежит потертая ковровая дорожка в центре комнаты.

***  
Гарри все не выходил из комнаты, и Луи, в очередной раз отогнав дурные мысли, приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в спальню. Стайлс не спал, маялся посреди комнаты, одетый в старую пижаму. Он хотел закрыть тихонько дверь и скрыться, оставить Гарри наедине с самим собой, потому что никакого плана действий у него не было. Только хотел проверить, все ли в порядке. Но, только он подумал, что лучше свалить, как Стайлс развернулся, и ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть: "Чаю, может?" — в голову не пришло.

Кто вообще предлагает чай жертве насилия? Ладно, а что вообще предлагают жертвам насилия? Луи далек от психологии, а Гугл с этим не поможет. И он даже не знал, радоваться или нет, что Гарри согласно кивнул и, чуть пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты.

Гарри и самому было неловко, но на него накатил такой зверский голод и так хотелось пить, что он поспешно согласился на предложение выпить горячего, втайне надеясь, что к чаю найдется, чего пожевать. Хотя, по-хорошему, стоило бы отказаться, напиться воды из-под крана и оставить Луи в покое.

Но ему не хотелось. Он сам понимал, что переходит грани разумного, что Луи и так слишком много сделал, а он пока даже "спасибо" не сказал. И, если честно, он даже не был уверен, что поступил бы так же, если бы Луи его послал нахрен.

Ему очень хотелось заблокировать, хотя бы на какое-то время, мысли о сегодняшнем вечере, просто не думать ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Просто быть здесь и сейчас.

Ему хотелось сидеть на высоком табурете, пить горячий чай и хрустеть печеньем, нетерпеливо поглядывая, как в микроволновке греется пирог.

Ему хотелось взять Луи за руку, знакомо уткнуться в шею, почувствовать, как бьется его сердце. Хотелось проснуться завтра утром, и чтоб все было как раньше. Хотелось, чтоб у него была гребаная машина времени, на которой он бы смог слетать на месяц назад и все исправить.

Но это невозможно, потому что и Луи не тот, что был — не смеется, не касается ежеминутно, не рассказывает о своей работе и чудо-шефе Элеанор. Господи, он был бы даже готов слушать о ней, но в воздухе по-прежнему висит напряженная тишина.

Гарри качал ложкой, зажатой между пальцев, и из-под челки рассматривал Томлинсона. Луи не отрывал взгляда от чашки, изучал плавающие чаинки на поверхности.

Интересно, поверил ли Луи в то, что он наркоман? Что просто сторчался и проебал столько денег? Может, ему будет не так противно, если узнает правду. Может, если все рассказать от начала до конца, то они смогут хотя бы остаться друзьями? Хотя бы иногда общаться?

Наверное, не стоит, он не спрашивает, значит оно ему и не надо. В конце концов, это на самом-то деле ничего не меняет. Он все равно должен был эти деньги друзьям Джона, и теперь он должен их Томлинсону. Да и зачем Луи такой друг? Ноша какая-то, а не человек, на которого можно положиться.

Гарри все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от парня, разглядывал уже почти неприкрыто, с грустью понимая, что это уже точно последний раз, когда они видятся. И как бы ему ни хотелось больше не оставлять Луи, но от него уже ничего не зависит, он сделал свой выбор и очень жестоко ошибся.

И, вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то, обнять, разреветься и рассказать, как ему жаль, как ему нужен Луи, и попросить больше никогда не отпускать, Гарри допил чай, подобрал крошки пальцем, пробормотал:  
— Я завтра уеду. Утром.

Потому что нужно оставить Луи в покое, пусть возвращается к своей жизни, работе, учебе. Он знал, как это важно для Томлинсона, он знал, но тогда не понимал — все ныл и ныл. Теперь он может хоть обныться — Луи он никто.

Томлинсон только странно на него взглянул и отставил почти полную чашку с чаем.  
— Отвезти тебя?

Гарри лишь убедился, что поступил верно — Луи сам ждет, когда он свалит. Не нужно было и на чай соглашаться.

— Нет, — помотал он головой. — Только… Есть двадцатка на билет? Я не… не планировал уезжать.

Луи только вышел из кухни, чтобы через минуту вернуться с кошельком.

— Я отдам. Все отдам, как смогу, хорошо? — Гарри свернул деньги трубочкой и боком вышел за дверь, оставляя хозяина квартиры наконец одного.

Почему-то Луи не думал, что Гарри так быстро уедет. Если честно, то думать нормально не получалось. Он все время сбивался с мысли, все время в голову лезла всякая дрянь — обрывки песен, рекламные слоганы с работы, какие–то названия коктейлей с последнего посещения клуба. Он думал, что завтра станет легче. Завтра они, наверное, смогли бы поговорить, может, придумали бы что… Только что тут придумывать? О чем? Для чего?

Они же уже не вместе.

Луи усмехнулся — поездка в родной город и правда все прояснила. Гарри дал ему понять, что он не нужен ему, и завтра уедет. И с завтрашнего дня легче не станет, все будет так же хуево, только теперь уже не будет тупой надежды, что он все еще нужен Стайлсу.

И ведь нет. То, что он спас — черт возьми, какое громкое слово! — нихрена не меняет. Джон знал, куда надавить побольнее, но не знал, что, по сути, для Луи ничего не изменится. Наверное, думал, что для него важно, чтоб кроме него у Гарри никого не было, будто важно, чтоб… чистенький. Откуда этому мудаку знать, что такое любовь? Что это все не главное… в смысле, что Гарри от этого не стал ему отвратителен, что появилось только острое желание защитить, не отдавать, вылечить.

Да только никому и дела нет до его обострившихся желаний.

Он выплеснул остывший чай в раковину, сполоснул посуду и, помедлив на пороге, вернулся. Достал из хлебницы зажигалку и с размаху выкинул ее в почти пустое мусорное ведро.

***  
Луи резко сел, нашарил под боком телефон — экран отображал что-то совсем невнятное. Он потер глаза, хруснул шеей и, наконец окончательно проснувшись, догадался перевернуть телефон. Одиннадцать утра. Он так и вырубился у отчима в кабинете на диване. В его комнате спал Гарри, ну, по крайней мере, делал вид.

Вечером Луи спать не хотелось, видимо, сказывался насыщенный вечер, шуметь в гостиной он не хотел, поэтому обосновался в кабинете с книгой. Лучше бы вместо книги был вискарь или что другое, но он боялся, что вдруг понадобится Гарри, а сам пьян. Вдруг Гарри станет страшно, вдруг плохо, вдруг ему захочется поговорить.

Он даже себе не признавался, насколько надеялся на то, что понадобится.

Поэтому лежал уткнувшись в книгу, совершенно не вникая в содержание, листал страницы, напряженно прислушиваясь к звукам в глубине квартиры, и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Уже одиннадцать и, судя по всему, он не понадобился. Наверное, Гарри как раз собирался домой, копался на кухне.

Луи скатился с дивана и, чуть прихрамывая из-за затекшей ноги, пошел в другой конец квартиры.

— Га… — он осекся, увидев домработницу, — доброе утро, мисс Джонсон.

— Доброе, — отозвалась женщина. — Разбудила тебя? Завтрак приготовить?

Парень отрицательно покачал головой и медленно направился в свою комнату. Гарри уехал, бережно застелив кровать, аккуратно сложив свою же пижаму, даже в ванной еще чуть влажные полотенца лежали аккуратной стопкой на корзине для грязного белья.

Гарри уехал совсем рано утром, видимо, на первом автобусе. Он уехал и даже не попрощался. Ничего не сказал, не оставил записки, словно они были чужими людьми.

"Не оставляй меня больше никогда", — бормотал Гарри на подземной стоянке. И сам же оставил, уехал. Уехал и больше никогда не вернется.

Луи аккуратно присел на край кровати, яростно потер щеки, заставляя себя прекратить эти унылые мысли. Гарри уехал и правильно сделал. Он не нужен Стайлсу, это уже ясно и ребенку, к чему тешить себя надеждами. Да и какие могут быть надежды после того, что произошло?! Стайлс не виноват, что был так дорог Луи, так важен, так любим, что гребаный Джон так воспользовался этим. Гарри правильно сделал, и чем быстрее он забудет Луи и все это дерьмо, тем лучше для него.

Луи сгреб пижаму, полотенца, чуть подумав, стащил постельное белье и покрывало, неряшливым комком отнес на кухню.

— Выбросите это, ладно? — он сбросил груду белья в углу.

Ему было так страшно от того, что хотелось сохранить все, к чему прикасался Гарри, нетронутым, нестираным. Так страшно, что он сойдет с ума, если увидит его вещи, и будет носить, когда никто не видит. Лучше избавиться, пока еще не слишком поздно.

Мисс Джонсон только растерянно кивнула, и он затылком чувствовал ее удивленный взгляд, когда шел по коридору. Ну что ж, пусть лучше считает его конченым и зажравшимся психом, она, в общем-то, не так далека от истины. А ему просто предстоит в очередной раз начать жизнь сначала. Это он делал уже пару раз, так что сложно быть не должно.

В этот раз он классически начнет с душа и отгонит машину на мойку. А потом заедет в молл на шоппинг и потом к Джошу. А потом… А дальше видно будет.

Луи захлопнул дверь ванны, стащил с себя свитер, брюки и залез под жалящие холодные струи воды.

***  
За окном мелькал почти забытый пейзаж. Гарри вздохнул, отвернулся, разглядывая салон автобуса. Мало кто любит ездить первым воскресным рейсом, поэтому автобус наполовину пуст, места хоть отбавляй, и никто не бурчит за спиной, если сильно откинуть спинку сидения. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, — действие обезболивающей мази начало ослабевать, и сидеть становилось все более некомфортно. Впрочем, он был уверен, что будет хуже. Оно и было бы хуже, если бы не…

Парень зажмурился и прижался лбом к окну, стекло противно вибрировало, отдавая в зубы. Нужно как-то заставить себя перестать думать, перестать вспоминать. Только как, если каждая косточка ноет, и горло до сих пор саднит? Как забыть, если ему до сих пор чудится запах чужого пота и спермы, хотя он долго отмокал в воде вчера вечером и до боли терся мочалкой рано утром в душе? Наверное, дальше станет получше, главное не зацикливаться и жить дальше.

Понятно, что Джона в его жизни не будет. Он не станет его преследовать, и, тем более, никто не узнает о том, что произошло в той квартире, куда его привезли вчера. Никто и никогда не узнает, как с него стянули одежду и швырнули на пол, раздвинули носком туфли ноги и через секунду во всю трахали. Никто не узнает, как Джон требовал, чтобы он стонал, изображая удовольствие, и подмахивал, как "настоящая сучка". Как, схватив за волосы и натянув до предела, так что, казалось, кожа на лице лопнет, его трахали в рот… И сколько бы всего с ним сделали, если бы Луи не приехал?

Его милый, добрый, ласковый Лу. Которого Джон просто хотел уничтожить и размазать, заставить страдать только потому, что Луи был не с ним. Который сделал все, чтоб они отпустили Гарри, который встал на колени и просил за человека, который послал его ко всем чертям. Который забрал его, несмотря на отвращение, увез и создал все условия, чтобы можно было хоть немного оклематься.

И Гарри даже не может понять, _что_ больнее вспоминать.

Автобус плавно затормозил, и он распахнул глаза. Лидс. Еще немного, и он дома. Еще немного, и он увидит маму, обнимет и попросит прощения за то, каким мудаком был. И еще, может, признается, что соврал по поводу Луи. Что на самом деле изменил он.

А потом ляжет спать и проспит до завтрашнего утра, и пойдет в школу. Он будет жить так же, как и раньше, по крайней мере, приложит все усилия, чтобы снова стать тем Гарри.

До отправления автобуса еще оставалось пятнадцать минут, и он медленно направился к выходу — еще насидится. Оставшихся с билета денег как раз хватило на пачку сигарет и бутылку воды.

Гарри прислонился к столбу плечом, чуть слышно ойкнув, полез в карман и достал старую Zippo, прикурил. Зажигалка приятно грела ладонь, и он, шмыгнув носом, поглубже затянулся и выпустил дым тонкой струйкой в серое небо. Жаль было бы, если бы он не решился выпить утром чай, если бы не понес выбрасывать мусор в ведро. Жаль было бы, если зажигалку, так любовно выбранную им несколько лет назад, увез бы на свалку большой самосвал городских коммунальных служб.

Луи начал избавляться от его вещей, когда Гарри еще даже не уехал, поэтому он и не решился его разбудить, чтобы сказать до свидания. Он тихонько прошелся по квартире, несколько секунд полюбовался на спящего в кабинете Луи, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку расслабленного красивого лица, и выскользнул за дверь. Тихо щелкнул замок, оповещая о том, что пути назад больше нет.

Гарри докурил сигарету до фильтра, спрятал зажигалку в карман и побрел к автобусу. Он не чувствовал злости на Луи, не обиделся за то, что он выкинул его подарок, он его понимал. Просто самому хотелось помнить о том светлом прошлом, которое у него было. Которое у них было.

Гарри поерзал на сидении. Ничего, чуть меньше часа он выдержит, потерпит. А завтра будет легче. По крайней мере, он на это очень рассчитывал. В любом случае, верить ему было больше не во что.


	11. I've been down this road before

Стэн постоял немного, докуривая и изучая окна в высоком здании. Его все ещё терзали сомнения, стоило ли вообще сюда ехать. Луи избегал его уже больше месяца, старательно выдумывая поводы положить трубку. С каждым разом они становились все более нелепыми, и, пожалуй, Луи стремился к тому, чтобы его друг просто забил на звонки. Не хочешь — не надо.

  Так и случилось бы с любым другим человеком, Стэн не любил, когда об него вытирают ноги. Впрочем, мало в мире мазохистов, которые стремятся к унижению. Они знакомы с детства, и это впервые на его памяти, когда Луи настолько закрывался в себе. Что бы ни случалось, они делились друг с другом. И самые страшные события всегда было проще пережить вместе.  

 Он докурил, аккуратно затушил сигарету о край урны и вошёл в ярко освещённый холл. Охранник — или, может, его стоило назвать швейцаром — был все тот же, он помнил его со своего последнего приезда. Стэн спокойно назвал номер квартиры и прошёл к лифту.  

 Через минуту он уверенно нажал плоскую кнопку звонка. 

 Томлинсон открыл сразу, словно ждал под дверью. Впрочем, если так, то ждал явно не его. Смерил взглядом, нахмурился. 

 — Ты невовремя, Стэнли.

   Вот и все приветствие.  

 — Да мне как-то похуй, — Стэн вошел в квартиру, цепляя плечом Луи. — Какого хера ты морозишься от меня? Мне казалось, нам есть о чем поговорить, не?

  — О чем? — Луи взглянул на часы и поправил пояс халата. — О чем я тебе должен был рассказать?

  — Слушай, хватит, а? Я знаю его версию…

  — Ну и отлично, моя точно такая же, — Томлинсон рассмеялся, и до Стэна дошло, что его друг пьян.

  — C каких пор ты пьёшь скотч в одиночку, Томлинсон? Или ты не один, и я… — он не успел договорить, как в дверь позвонили. — А, так ты ждёшь кого-то.

  — Может, мы поговорим в другой раз? — Луи выразительно посмотрел на него.

  — Кого ж ты так ждёшь? — Лукас успел к двери первым, что немудрено — халат был длинным, а Луи — пьяным, и он попросту запутался в длинных полах.

  Подёргав незнакомые замки, Стэн наконец смог распахнуть дверь.

  — Оу, — не удалось скрыть удивление, — знакомый типаж.

  За дверью стоял высокий парень — кудри, падающие на глаза, худые ноги, черные джинсы, нелепая толстовка.

  — Тебе восемнадцать-то есть? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.

  — А тебя ебет? — фыркнул парень. — Ты, вообще, кто? Где мистер, который всегда меня вызывает? Или вы сегодня вдвоём?

  В голосе не было даже возмущения, сухой интерес, словно ему так, для статистики нужно знать было. В голове у Стэна загудело, словно в гонг ударили. И вся картинка медленно собралась воедино. Не парень новый, а просто…

  — Сколько? — Стэна уже не интересовал ни возраст, ни количество посещений. И так все ясно.

  — Сотня, — мальчик надул пузырь из жвачки и звонко лопнул. — Если вдвоем, то полторы.

  — Держи и вали нахрен, — он вытащил четыре купюры и отдал пареньку. — Сегодня свободен.

  — Ладно, — откинул прядь и улыбнулся. Никаких ямочек, — развлекайтесь, но предохраняйтесь, как говорится.

  Глядя на то, как он удаляется по коридору, Стэну стало страшно. Какого хера произошло, что его друг опустился до того, что надирается в одиночку и вызывает шлюху, похожего на бывшего парня? Они не виделись месяца три, наверное, может, чуть больше. За это время Луи сильно изменился, осунулся. Как будто подменили дешёвой копией. Скулы заострились, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, в глазах такая тоска, только на луну не воет от отчаяния.

  — Я не могу, Стэнли, я нихрена не могу без него…

  Он наконец захлопнул дверь и увидел, как Луи сполз по стене, уперся лбом в колени.

  — Я слабак, понимаешь? Как робот живу — еда, учеба, работа, даже на вечеринки хожу. Чтобы никто не догадался. А по субботам этот… Уже третий раз. Потому что похож, а в темноте так вообще… Ну ты понял, что он не сантехник. Совсем хуево. Чем дальше — тем хуже.

  — Рассказывай, версия у тебя явно не официальная. Джемма сказала, что ты его бросил. Изменил с… 

 — Да что тут… Изменил так изменил, — Луи безразлично пожал плечами, — верь его версии. Мне, правда, похуй, что он говорит.  

 — И ты поэтому в дерьмо нажираешься — потому что вы расстались? — он, конечно, понимал, что Луи любил Гарри, и все такое, но это было слишком, даже для большой любви. И совсем не про Луи. Кто-кто, а он всегда хорошо держался.  

 — Не-е-е, я пьян ровно настолько, чтобы трахать, ну… этого парня. Трахать и думать, что это Гарри, и при этом не сойти с ума. Понимаешь?  

 — Может, ты все-таки расскажешь, что все же произошло? — Стэн уселся рядом на пол, ему, в принципе, было все равно, где разговаривать. — Что-то не сходится нихрена.

  Томлинсон отвернулся, поизучал стену и выпалил:   
— Это все из-за меня. Все из-за меня… Его пустили по кругу, Стэнли. Из-за моих давних и прекрасных отношений с Джоном. Или хер его знает, как это назвать… — Луи похлопал по карманам и вытащил пачку сигарет, прикурил. — Меня мама убьет за то, что всю квартиру продымил. Но похуй, да?

  — Что ты имеешь в виду… «пустили по кругу»? — голос Лукаса сломался на последнем слоге. Пиздец какой-то.

  — Это значит, что его выебали несколько парней по очереди, — Луи говорил медленно, как ребёнку.

  Видимо, у него было настолько охреневшее выражение лица, что Томлинсон сам всунул ему в рот сигарету и поднёс зажигалку.  

 — В себя тяни. 

 Он с трудом вспомнил, что нужно сделать, чтобы прикурить. Слова никак не доходили до сознания.

 — Давай, я лучше все с самого начала, а ты покури пока.  

 Стэнли глубоко затянулся, сбил крошки пепла на пол. Хорошо, тут плитка, смыть можно запросто, и нихрена не случится. В голове медленно, но верно начало проясняться. То ли первый шок прошёл, то ли у Луи волшебные сигареты. 

 — У меня тогда дохуя дел было, никак не мог вырваться, — зачастил Луи, проглатывая окончания, — приходил домой и вырубался от усталости. А потом с Джошем напился, помнишь, рассказывал? Гарри скандал устроил, оно и понятно — какой-никакой, а бывший. Ну я и пообещал бросить все и приехать в субботу вечером. А у меня тачку забрали на штраф-стоянку, и билетов никаких уже не было. Пиздец, не повезло в тот день. Знал бы, на такси поехал… Неважно уже. Ну вот, а потом, утром, Гарри сказал, что между нами ничего уже нет, — я не человек, а робот, которому важен статус, и у него теперь есть тот, кому он важен и нужен. Джон, понятное дело, — Луи хрипло рассмеялся, одной затяжкой докурил сигарету и потянулся за вазой: — Сюда кидай, потом помоем. С этим я еще мог смириться. Хоть одному из нас нормально, что ли. А потом… А потом Джон написал — приезжай, покажу кое-что. Ну я и поехал, не знаю, зачем. Может, думал, что увижу их, и отпустит.  

 Луи откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза. Стэнли даже на секунду показалось, что он уснул.

  — Так вот, — похоже, собравшись с силами, продолжил Луи, — когда я зашел… Блять… Я это никогда не забуду. Я не знаю, сколько раз они его отымели. Судя по всему, они не сильно жалели его. Нихуя не жалели. Им даже презервативы влом надеть было, — голос Луи дрожал, но глаза оставались сухими. — Кончали, куда придётся.

  Стэн потряс головой — фантазия быстро нарисовала картинку. Его слегка замутило от одного рассказа — что чувствовал Томлинсон, представить было адски сложно.

  — А знаешь, почему? — продолжил Луи, подкурив новую сигарету. — А все просто потому, что я не дал Джону, прикинь? Его бесило, что я не рыдал в школе, что вел себя, как скотина. Как бездушная высокомерная сволочь. По его мнению, конечно. Из-за того, что не подставился, Джон решил отомстить через Хаз… Гарри. Они нанюхались какого-то дерьма, и Гарри ему денег за это не мог отдать. Фунтов триста, что ли, хотел. А дальше ясно — нет денег, давай, плати чем есть… Ну ты понял. И это все из-за меня… Из-за того, что я… 

 — Ебануться…

  Стэн шумно сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от кома в горле, который мешал нормально дышать. Он не мог понять, как такое вообще могло произойти, и что за дикий план мести был в воспалённом мозге Джона. Он знал Гарри ещё совсем мелким, когда тот сходил с ума по Томлинсону, ловил каждое слово, если речь заходила о Луи. Он помнил его ещё смешным и угловатым, немного нелепым, как все подростки, и то, как они с Джеммой все пытались спровадить его куда-то, потому что он лез вечно, не давал побыть наедине. И сейчас Луи говорит такое! И хорошо, что Томлинсон не вдаётся в подробности, которых, скорее всего, в изобилии.

  — Знаешь, а я даже сейчас не знаю, что делал бы. В смысле… Я, наверное, все равно не смог бы переспать с Джоном, даже если бы можно было отмотать время назад. Не смог бы его спасти…

  Взгляд Луи был стеклянным, губы едва шевелились, и казалось, что он говорит сам с собой. Наверное, все это время, что они не виделись, Луи был единственным собеседником сам у себя. Вряд ли он кому-то рассказывал об этом. И Стэн никогда не чувствовал себя паршивее — у него не было нужных слов сейчас, чтобы утешить, у него не было раньше времени, чтобы приехать и вытрясти правду. И даже пять минут назад он переживал больше за Гарри, тогда как в помощи нуждался как раз Луи.

  — Я сделал все, что мог, ну, по крайней мере, я постарался… Я отдал деньги за него, привёз домой и дал на обратный проезд, ну и все такое. Я просто…

  — Ты сделал все, что мог, — какой из него все же хуевый психолог, который говорит шаблонные фразы! Хоть бы хирург получше вышел. — Ты же не мог знать, что Джона настолько занесёт. Никто не мог знать этого, понимаешь?

  — Ну, — Луи потянул за пояс халата и зевнул, — я бы просто мог не…

  — Он бы тоже многое мог, знаешь? — Томлинсон на это лишь безразлично пожал плечами и, повернувшись, уткнулся носом в плечо Стэна. — Хотя бы не нюхать эту дрянь. Тут твоей вины нет, понимаешь?  

 — Наверное. Мне почти полегчало. 

 — Засунь свой сарказм, знаешь куда? — фыркнул парень.

  — Я лучше приберегу это самое место для…

Старый добрый Луи возвращался. Пусть даже он попросту закрывался и делал вид, что с ним все в порядке, сейчас Лукас был рад и этому. Он хотя бы выговорился.

  — О Боже, избавь меня от этих подробностей, — перебил он, улыбнувшись.  

 — Ты останешься? — после паузы спросил Луи.  

 — Конечно, — мягко ответил тот. — Раз уж ты меня пустил, то так просто теперь не избавишься.

  Луи кивнул, поднимаясь, протянул ему руку. В жизни Томлинсона редко когда все бывало гладко, он это знал. Он знал о нем все-все и даже немного больше, но сильнее всего его поражало то, как быстро он умел брать себя в руки. Вот и сейчас, только вроде бы выворачивал душу наизнанку, а уже почти готов улыбнуться. И оттого, как легко Луи менялся, Стэну было чуточку больно — эта привычка была приобретена не от хорошей жизни.

  ***  
  Он видел Джона пару раз издалека. Тот был со знакомыми Гарри парнями, и они негромко болтали, выбирая выпивку в супермаркете. Если бы он их не знал, то решил бы, что они вполне милые парни и просто готовятся к вечеринке. Просто студенты, которые отмечают удачные экзамены, почему бы и нет? Глядя на красивое лицо Джона, никому и в голову не могло бы прийти, на что способен этот человек, насколько его мозг извращен, и насколько он злопамятен. И Гарри должен был бы рассказать всем, должен был открыть людям правду, чтобы никакой другой дурачок не попался на мнимую заботу и участие. Но он слишком труслив, чтобы подать заявление в полицию. Чтобы выложить все, как было, начиная от вечеринок с малолетками и заканчивая той самой квартирой.  

 Он слишком переживал, что об этом будут говорить все — тыкая пальцем и перешептываясь за спиной. Всем известен этот исход — жертва насилия сама во всём виновата. И, если честно, Гарри не слишком отрицал это. Он был виноват, да и что там — сам согласился.  

 Он и сам себе никогда этого не простит, что уж говорить о людях, которым только дай повод посплетничать.

  Гарри медленно брёл из школы домой, рассматривая украшенные к праздникам витрины. Как так быстро время прошло? Только осень была, а уже почти Рождество. И как выжить на каникулах, когда ему и два выходных в неделю казались пыткой? В другой раз он был бы рад, что все мучения окончены и можно наконец выдохнуть, забыть об уроках и спать до обеда. Но не сейчас. Школа давала ощущение реальности — каждое утро звенел будильник, он вставал, завтракал, целовал маму и шёл на учебу, а после занятий ужинал и делал уроки. Это был чёткий график, расписание, которое не нарушалось и не давало ему думать о лишнем.

  Только в выходные накрывало мыслями, воспоминаниями, запахами. Все смешивалось в голове, и ему снились страшные дурацкие сны. Он часто просыпался среди ночи, не мог уснуть до рассвета, заставляя себя повторять что-то из изученного. Его спасала только учеба. Как результат — он первый в своём классе. А чем теперь заняться в эти дни? Как не свихнуться?  

 Приедут Джемма, Стэнли, вроде бы окончательно вернётся домой Боб, и он не сможет проводить кучу времени в своей комнате, погружаясь в выдуманный мир книг. Он не сможет смотреть им в глаза и веселиться. Разворачивать подарки и шутить. У него нет на это никаких сил. Ему хотелось забраться под одеяло и проспать пару лет, без снов, чтобы стёрлось из памяти все: та комната, потертый ковёр и то, как стол давил в ребра. Хотелось, чтобы кожа слезла с него, как со змеи по весне. Чтобы вместе с ней исчезли прикосновения чужих пальцев и мерзкое ощущение спермы на бёдрах.

  И чтобы забыть то, как Луи стоял на коленях, как умолял, чтобы его наконец отпустили, чтобы перестали. Хотелось бы не помнить, как Луи обнимал его под дождём и заворачивал в плед, укладывал на заднее сидение, а сперма все вытекала и вытекала, пачкая мягкий ворс сидения.

  Хотелось забыть и то, как когда-то в другой жизни он был счастлив. Где был улыбающийся Луи, который целовал его в кончик носа и пел про жёлтую подводную лодку, когда они ехали по трассе домой. Где было ожидание выходных и каникул, звонки и смешные смайлы в смс. В той жизни они с Луи занимались любовью и, может, не так часто, как тогда хотелось, не так извращенно, как ему мечталось, но все же… Все же он был счастлив.  

 И, как оказалось, счастье было не прочнее мыльного пузыря. Исчезло, стоило лишь ткнуть в него посильнее.  

 А теперь ему хотелось исчезнуть самому. Он часто думал о том, как это было бы здорово — уснуть вечером и не просыпаться больше никогда, но мама… Он не мог так с ней поступить. Он и так доставил ей кучу неприятностей за последние месяцы.  

 В принципе, она была единственным поводом не наглотаться таблеток перед сном. Она будет винить себя, что недосмотрела, что не уберегла. Он это знал и не мог заставить её плакать по ночам больше, чем за то время, пока «встречался» с Джоном. Хватит с неё.  

 И кстати, да, мама. Она же сегодня уехала после работы с отчимом. Они собирались вернуться утром в понедельник. Романтический уикенд в Манчестере. Они это заслужили.  

 Год был и правда безумным для всех.  

 Они сегодня со Шкипером на хозяйстве и, может, позвать Мэтью и ещё кого-то, заказать пиццу и смотреть до утра фильмы ужасов? Или лучше одному с ведром мороженого смотреть рождественские фильмы и подыхать от жалости к себе?  

 Гарри порылся в карманах в поисках ключей, вспомнил, что переложил их в карман рюкзака, стащил лямку с плеча, развернулся лицом к фонарю в поисках связки. На улице похолодало, изо рта вырывались облачка пара, а кончики пальцев стали подмерзать.  

 Он любил такую погоду — когда свежо и холодно. Спустившись на ступеньку ниже и подложив под зад рюкзак, он вытащил из куртки сигареты и зажигалку. Раз мамы нет, то и прятаться не нужно. Гарри почувствовал себя почти взрослым, сидя на пороге дома с зажатой между пальцев сигаретой. Почти взрослым и отчаянно одиноким.  

 Интересно, что нужно сделать, чтобы снова почувствовать себя живым и чтобы появилось это самое желание просыпаться по утрам? 

 Гарри выпустил длинную струйку дыма и стряхнул столбик пепла. Он знал, кто ему нужен, чтобы перестать хотеть сдохнуть. Но он давно умер для этого парня.  

 И да, вечер в компании ведра мороженого и фильма с любимыми персонажами — то, что ему нужно. Иногда ведь можно перестать делать вид, что все хорошо, и улыбаться. Сегодня он в очередной раз от души посочувствует персонажу Линкольна, который так безнадёжно влюблён в героиню Киры.  

 Гарри затушил сигарету о ступеньку и, отряхнув рюкзак, поднялся к двери. Жаль, что из фильма так и не ясно, проходит ли любовь или она одна на всю жизнь. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы все можно было начать сначала. 

 ***  
 Вещи и подарки уместились в один небольшой чемодан. Он даже машину хотел было оставить тут — он не собирался никуда ездить в Йорке, он вообще не собирался никуда выходить из дома! Но приехал Стэн, и теперь без машины не обойтись.  

 Луи в последний раз обошёл квартиру, проверяя окна и краны, на всякий случай даже поглазел на щиток. Это ровным счётом ничего не дало, но он хотя бы попытался все проконтролировать.

  Его не будет в Лондоне две недели, и что ждёт в родном городе — одному Богу известно. И чем он там будет занят, он пока тоже не представляет. Может быть и хорошо, что приходится брать машину — если совсем тошно станет, он всегда сможет уехать.

  Часы показывали без трёх минут четыре. Лукас свалил в какой-то магазин, вроде бы хотел ещё что-то купить, словно в Манчестере мало магазинов. Но Луи понимал, что после вчерашнего другу просто необходимо проветриться и немного выдохнуть. Хоть сегодня никто и не обмолвился о вчерашней исповеди, было и так ясно, чем заняты его мысли. Наверное, и между ними со Стэном теперь тоже не будет все как прежде.  

 Именно этого Луи и боялся, и именно поэтому пытался ограничить их общение. Он искренне хотел, чтобы Гарри не влезал хотя бы в одну из сфер его жизни, он хотел оставить что-то для себя. Но и тут все пошло наперекосяк.  

 В любом случае было глупо пытаться не смешивать. Гарри — брат Джеммы, а она без пяти минут жена Стэнли. Так что…  

 Он похрустел шеей и уставился на часы — пять минут пятого. Время тянулось, как жвачка.  

 Луи на всякий случай проверил плиту, просто так, чтобы чем-то занять себя. Господи, когда он стал таким унылым, и сколько это будет продолжаться? За последний месяц он устал от этого болота нытья и страданий, которое сам же и развёл.  

 Стэн подействовал отрезвляюще, и сегодня все казалось таким глупым: и то, что он напивался один по пятницам, и этот парень, похожий на Гарри, и халат, который он напялил.  

 Может, зря он не рассказывал никому, может, стоило, хотя бы, Джошу? Может быть, ему бы полегчало немного раньше и обошлось бы без этого всего? Теперь уже, конечно, не узнать, как оно могло бы получиться. Но, вообще-то, Стэн был прав — Гарри тоже виноват. Гарри тоже мог многого не делать, чтобы так не вляпаться. И пусть это не снимает вины с него — он все так же виноват, но сейчас все казалось не настолько беспросветным и, может быть, у него получится выбраться из этой трясины.  

 ***   
 — Господи, ну и придурок! — выругался Стэн вслед чёрному BMW. — Ему что, места мало?! 

 — Да ладно, — Луи перестроился в левый ряд, ближе к обочине, — сам виноват, тащусь как улитка.  

 — Ну извини, — развёл руками парень, — не люблю я, когда быстро едут. 

 — Это ты ещё мягко выразился, сказал бы прямо, что…  

 — Да не боюсь я, — Лукас уставился в окно. — Просто не-лю-блю. 

 Луи засмеялся, вдавил в пол педаль газа, заставляя Стэна вцепится в ремень безопасности.  

 — Ладно-ладно, уговорил. Будем ехать со скоростью гружёной телеги. Хорошо, если к утру доберёмся.  

 — Ничего не к утру, через пару часов дома будем. И две недели каникул. Можно будет есть и спать, спать и есть. Мечтаааа!  

 — Ну да, — Луи перехватил руль. Хорошее настроение испарилось при напоминании о двух неделях. Зачем он пообещал маме? Может, придумать какое-то важное дело в Лондоне? — Мечта, конечно же.  

 — Да ладно тебе, я думаю, нормально все будет, — Стэн словно почувствовал перемену настроения. 

 Куда там нормально! Вот если бы Джона с его компанией убрать из города, и желательно еще и Гарри до кучи. Чтобы не выходить из дома с мыслью, что вот сейчас-то точно столкнёшься лбами с кем-то из них! Йорк городок не так чтобы большой для такой случайной встречи. А уж если вспомнить, что все они живут в пределах нескольких кварталов, то шансы на встречу возрастают в геометрической прогрессии.  

 — Я хотел тебя спросить, — нерешительно начал Стэнли, и Луи покосился на него, стараясь следить за ситуацией на дороге. — Вернее, спроси его, сдавал ли он… 

 — Что? — почему-то сразу стало ясно, что речь о Гарри. 

 — Ну, ты вчера говорил, что они его без… Без резинок. Ну, я думаю, конечно, они здоровы, но… 

 — Ебануться…  

 Луи так упивался своими страданиями и чувством вины, что не подумал о самом главном. Хер их знает, если честно. Он знал хорошо только Ричардса, а остальных просто видел пару раз. Кто их знает, как и что.  

 — Я не думаю, что он будет рад, если узнает, что я в курсе всего… — Стэн неопределённо помахал руками, — всего этого. А проверить все же нужно. У нас есть анонимный пункт сдачи анализов, я вчера погуглил, я тебе напишу, а ты ему… 

 — Слушай, — Луи притормозил на перекрёстке, — он, наверное, и говорить со мной не захочет. Может, лучше как бы случайно листовку ему подбросишь? В ящик.  

 — Очень тонко, — парень почесал затылок, прибавил громкость и убавил кондиционер, — а может, он хочет с тобой поговорить? Ну, ему тоже, наверное, больше не с кем… Сам понимаешь.  

 Луи только кивнул и сильнее сжал руль.  

 — Но если не захочет, мало ли, — продолжал парень, — я сам что-нибудь придумаю. Но лучше ты. Джемма приедет только в понедельник вечером вместе с Энн и Бэном, это я освободился раньше. Так что у тебя есть весь день завтра и, если что, ещё и сегодня можешь, вечером. И он бы в понедельник уже мог сдать все.  

 Может, Стэн и прав, может, Гарри не только нужно сдать кучу анализов, но и поговорить. А может, и нет. Может, и не надо. Вдруг у Стайлса как раз наладилось, а тут он со своими разговорами. Наверное, бывает, что люди умело сворачивают ужасные воспоминания и живут дальше, а он только распотрошит их. Кто знает…

  Может, Гарри не захлопнет двери перед его носом. Может, впустит в дом и выслушает. Ведь, как ни крути, Стэн прав — нужно сдать анализы. Нужно было раньше об этом подумать!  

 Сердце забилось чуть чаще в предвкушении возможной встречи. Луи не пытался убедить себя, что это глупо, да и вообще… Но ничего не помогало. Глупое сердце учащенно билось, заставляя кровь приливать к щекам, и губы сами собой расползлись в некое подобие улыбки.  

 ***  
 В дверь настойчиво звонили, и Гарри решил все же подняться с дивана. А ведь он так хорошо устроился — обернул бёдра одеялом, обложился пультами от плеера и телевизора, а в досягаемости вытянутой руки стояло мороженое, взбитые сливки, чипсы и чайник с чаем.  

 К марафону любимых фильмов он подготовился основательно. С романтическими комедиями было покончено, и он как раз приготовился к просмотру «Крепкого орешка», тоже, нужно сказать, вполне рождественского фильма.  

 А ведь все так классно было — под утро вырубился и проспал до полудня без снов. И он чувствовал себя непривычно бодрым и отдохнувшим. Сегодня он надеялся, что все повторится, что снова сможет выспаться. 

 Ёлка в углу переливалась огоньками, кот урчал в ногах, и все было просто прекрасно, а теперь какая-то скотина названивает в дверь. Какие-нибудь ряженые с песнями или ещё хуже — подруга мамы или Джеммы, чтобы узнать, а не приехала ли та пораньше.  

 Он вздохнул и поперся к двери. Одеяло тащилось за ним, как мантия средневекового короля. Замок немного барахлил, чтобы открыть, требовалось прижать дверь ногой, одновременно надавить на ручку и прокрутить замок. «Мантия» норовила съехать, поэтому пришлось зажать зубами толстые углы. Из-за одеяла он провозился с замком чуть дольше обычного, но наконец замок щёлкнул, и дверь распахнулась.  

 Челюсти непроизвольно разжались, и одеяло, скатившись вниз, улеглось белым облаком у его ног. На ступеньках замер Луи — он уже начал спускаться, видимо, решив, что дома никого нет.  

 — О… — большего Гарри не смог из себя выдавить.  

 — Привет, — произнёс Томлинсон и засунул руки в карманы короткого пальто. — Ты, оказывается, дома. 

 — Дома, — эхом отозвался Гарри, стараясь дышать ровно. Внутри царил шторм из смешанных эмоций и паники, а в голове была полная неразбериха.  

 Луи на пороге его дома. Луи к нему пришёл. Луи. Пришёл. К. Нему. 

 — Я поговорить хотел. Если ты не занят, — Томлинсон стоял спиной к фонарям, и лица его не было видно, но Гарри мог сказать наверняка, что Луи чувствует себя неловко и, наверное, немного раздосадован, что он оказался дома. — Если ты не один, то…

  — Я один. В смысле, Шкипер тоже тут, но он не считается.  

 — Так я зайду?

  Гарри только сейчас понял, что стоит в дверном проёме в старом зеленом свитере и семейных трусах с солнышками, а у ступней белой пеной лежит мягкое одеяло. Вечно у него все не как у людей. Стайлс только вздохнул, присел, подобрав импровизированную мантию, и отошёл от двери, пропуская Луи в дом.


	12. Strangers

**X ambassador – Strangers**

Видеть Гарри – не выдуманного, не во сне, а вполне себе осязаемого – было больно. Боль колола подушечки пальцев, требовала, чтобы он прикоснулся, потрогал раскрасневшуюся щеку, заправил прядь за пылающее ухо. Но он упрямо сжимал ладони в кулаки, мысленно заставляя себя успокоиться. Зря он пришёл, зря. Он не готов, как оказалось. Времени прошло много, но не сработало – от Гарри кроет сильнее, чем от самых крепких коктейлей, и сил держать себя в руках с каждой минутой, с каждым взглядом, становится все меньше. Бог знает, когда его отпустит. 

Он медленно разжал кулаки, расстегнул пальто и присел на край кресла. Садиться на диван, где на смятой простыни валялись подушки, не хотелось. Гарри подтянул одеяло, обмотал его вокруг бёдер и залез на диван. На экране телевизора на паузе застыл Брюс Уиллис, он же Джон Макклейн – "Yippie-Ki-Yay MotherFucker!" - вот-вот скажет он. 

Молчание затягивалось, щекотно лезло в уши, забивалось в ноздри, комком стояло в горле – мешало дышать. Видимо, не ему одному – заговорили они одновременно:  
– Ты...

– Я...

Гарри кивнул – "продолжай". 

– Как ты? – Луи нелепо зашёл с другой стороны. – Вообще, в смысле, как?

– Нормально, наверное, – парень опустил голову и покачал из стороны в сторону. – Как живой труп, на самом деле. Очень херово. Может, ты хотел услышать что-то другое, но уж если спросил...

– Если ты хочешь поговорить... Ты, если хочешь... – он настойчиво пытался построить фразу, но комок в горле мешал. Блядь. Гарри выглядел таким беззащитным. Таким ребёнком. Он ещё совсем...

– Не знаю, что сказать тебе, Лу... Луи, – Гарри как одернул себя, поправляясь. – Я, наверное, справлюсь? Чуть позже. А пока мне нужно пережить каникулы, в школе проще, – он неожиданно улыбнулся. – Я первый в классе, представляешь? Всегда был вторым, третьим. А вот в этот раз первый, – неловко пожал плечами, уставился на сцепленные в замок руки.

И голова кругом – что сделать? Поздравить? Спросить, кто второй? Убежать бы. Вот, что нужно сделать. Встать, открыть дверь, сбежать по ступенькам, закурить и быстро выйти со двора. Луи даже нащупал в кармане пачку, словно уже приготовился сделать задуманное. 

– Я... Рад за тебя, – выдавил он и на секунду позволил себе закрыть глаза. – Поздравляю. 

– Спасибо, – и разговор снова зашёл в тупик. 

Луи встал, стянул пальто и прошёлся по комнате, меряя шагами ковёр. Он тут взрослый и как бы, наверное, сильный. Хоть он и не чувствовал себя ни взрослым, ни сильным, да и решительности никакой не ощущал. 

– Гарри, – он начал говорить елке, но все же повернулся – Стайлс, вывернув шею, не отрывал от него взгляд. Взгляд был больной, как у собаки, которая ждала последнего удара, зная что её добьют. И он добил: – Тебе нужно провериться на СПИД. И на все остальное. 

– Я думаю... – Луи увидел, как отхлынула кровь от лица, и теперь тёмные отросшие волосы ещё ярче выделялись на бледной коже. – Я думаю, я в порядке. Джон бы не... Ну, мне кажется. 

Луи обошёл диван и присел на корточки перед парнем. Он знал, что делает правильно, что он прав и Стэн тоже прав. Но чувствовал себя тем самым, кто добивает: собака все так же смотрела в глаза, преданно, с надеждой, что он потреплет её и уведёт домой, но его судьба была бить побольнее. 

– Тебе много чего может казаться, – сам испугался насколько сухо и строго прозвучал. – Ты можешь думать как хочешь и предполагать. Верить Джону и его друзьям, если считаешь нужным. Но знать наверняка ты не можешь. Они, – он запнулся, – были без резинок. И я их анализов не видел. Ты можешь продолжать рисковать собой сколько угодно, но хотя бы подумай о своей семье. 

На Гарри смотреть было больно. С каждым словом он забивался в угол глубже, стискивая несчастное одеяло, и Луи все сильнее чувствовал себя ублюдком. Нужно было быть мягче. Но он не мог. Не хотел. Он ненавидел все – своё желание обнять Гарри и защитить его от всего мира, он ненавидел затасканный свитер на парне – он помнил, что сам его подарил, он ненавидел испуганный взгляд и себя. Он ненавидел себя за то, что по его вине произошло. И он ничего никогда не исправит. 

– Держи, – он чувствовал, что ещё немного и сорвётся, станет мягким, как пластилин, и стащит Гарри с этого проклятого дивана, уткнётся носом в шею и разревется, как истеричный первоклассник. – Тут адрес – они все делают анонимно, так что... В общем, думай сам. 

Гарри протянул руку и пальцами с обкусанными под корень ногтями, аккуратно, словно ядовитую жабу, взял бумажку из рук. Бумажка вздрагивала, и Луи с запозданием понял, что дрожит она из-за Гарри, а не сама по себе. Луи поднялся и быстро вышел, стараясь заставить себя не слышать задушенный всхлип, донесшийся с кровати в тот момент, когда он захлопнул дверь. 

Похлопал себя по бокам и беспомощно оглянулся на дверь – пальто с сигаретами осталось там. 

Деревянными негнущимися пальцами он вытащил ключи от машины из кармана джинсов, и с третьей попытки ему удалось её открыть. Он откинулся на сидение и, зажмурившись, посчитал до тридцати и обратно. Кажется, отпустило. Надолго ли? 

Врубив радио на полную, он сдал назад, чуть не задев фонарный столб. Выкрутил руль, пересёк улицу и тут же встал на красный. Руки дрожали, во рту таял металлический привкус крови и паники. Он чувствовал себя мудаком, что высказал это все и съебался. Но оставаться рядом было нельзя. От него Гарри лучше не станет.

***

За Луи захлопнулась дверь, и Гарри все же, как ни старался, не смог сдержать слез. Они душили и раздирали изнутри на протяжении всей их короткой встречи. Луи был таким же красивым, как в редких счастливых снах, такой же, каким он его помнил до всего этого. 

Несмотря на то, что Луи явно чувствовал себя неловко, и Гарри готов поспорить на что угодно – он предпочёл бы оказаться от него подальше, на секунду показалось, что он сейчас рванет одеяло и прижмёт к себе, обещая, что все наладится. 

А вместо этого - брошюрка про анализы. 

Луи прав – он должен думать, должен наконец включить мозги, перестать страдать и, наконец, повзрослеть. 

Гарри разгладил мятый прямоугольник. Листовка и правда гласила, что анонимно и, вау, даже бесплатно, это экспериментальный проект студентов-медиков при поддержке какой-то там клиники.

Он аккуратно отложил бумагу и вздохнул. Если это с ним уже случилось, то это случилось, и это нужно только подтвердить. А лучше, конечно, опровергнуть. Он подтянул ноги и уткнулся носом в колени – он думал, что хуже не будет. Куда уж хуже? Но эта вселенная любит устраивать ему сюрпризы, один круче другого, и этот год явно не отпустит его на позитивной ноте. 

Листок лежал, тускло отсвечивая белым, елка мерцала, на экране замер Джон Макклейн, который вот-вот, стоит только нажать на кнопку, скажет – "йо-хо-хо, ублюдки!" и ухмыльнётся. И у него ведь правда все получится, враг будет повержен, и жена спасена. 

Он бы хотел, чтоб у него все так же решалось с блеском, как у героя Уиллиса. Ну, или хотя бы как у жены Макклейна – испугалась, но пришёл муж и все решил. 

Он невесело усмехнулся – Луи все время приходит и как бы спасает. Но и как бы, с другой стороны, все усложняет. Жизнь, к сожалению, совсем не такая однозначная, как многие считают. Нет только белого или только черного – в её палитре слишком много оттенков.

Луи был холодный, как чужой совсем, говорил зло, отрывисто, а до него с трудом доходил смысл, он просто слушал, смотрел, запоминал. Потому что, оказывается, это так важно видеть его не во снах и не на старых фото. Луи, который говорил – и не важно что, двигался, хмурился и кусал губы – вот что важно. Для него это был не какой-то чужой, несмотря на такое поведение, а хорошо знакомый парень, который боится щекотки и любит целоваться. Который подпевает каждой песне по радио и, если не знает слов, на ходу сочиняет сам. Луи, который недолюбливал бритву, и от его щетины у Гарри всегда горели щеки. 

Его мозг не хотел принимать перемены в Томлинсоне, он подменял картинку, путал, и Гарри легко поддавался, потому что ему была необходима передышка. Ему было необходимо с кем-то поговорить, выплеснуть все дерьмо, что накопилось. Но кроме Луи он никому не скажет это. А Луи и очень-то слушать не захотел. Что ж, это вполне объяснимо. 

Гарри замотался в одеяло и, нашарив сигареты, выполз на крыльцо – небо насупилось, тучи низко висели плотным полотном, и, может, все же пойдёт снег, Рождество же. Струйки дыма вились вверх, сливаясь с фоном, и ничуть не легчало от курева. 

Обычно хоть немного, да помогало. Но визит Луи сбил все настройки. И Гарри наконец дал зелёный свет недавнему воспоминанию, от которого так старательно отгораживался фильмами и мороженым. Которое так игнорировал, списывая все на случайность.

Ему не очень понравилось то, что он увидел сегодня утром в ванной. Черт его знает, что за сыпь. Может, просто раздражение, а может и нет. И нельзя игнорировать, что поссать было болезненно.

Блядь! 

Он, зажмурившись, докурил сигарету в одну затяжку. Это просто пиздец, который должен его добить. Наверное, он слишком легко жил все эти годы, что сейчас на него вылилось столько всего. Может, и жить-то оставалось не так и много... Ну нет, об этом он сейчас думать не будет. Это просто зуд и просто... Просто так бывает. 

Он постоял ещё немного, по очереди поджимая босые пальцы, и побрел в дом. Становилось холодно, простыть сейчас вообще не входило в его планы. Ещё и эти... анализы. Наверное, он все же поедет туда, на окраину города, и сдаст все, что там принимают. Если у него нет ничего, то и хорошо, а если найдётся что-то, то нужно обезопасить маму. 

Сердце сжалось – от него столько хлопот им всем. Он так мешает, создаёт проблемы, а остальные их решают. Но уж лучше так – сам он всем показал, как умеет отвечать за свои поступки. 

На кресле сиротливо лежало пальто Луи. Почему-то он за ним не вернулся, хотя понятно – видеть Гарри он уже не мог. 

Он долго смотрел на него, издалека, сидя на разложенном диване. В голове было настолько пусто, что даже звенело. Он не мог думать ни о чем – ни о маме, ни о болезнях, ни о школе, ни о чем вообще – будто все самое важное сосредоточилось в этом коротком пальто. Он даже сходил на кухню, заварил чай и съел бутерброд – время тянул. 

Гарри вернулся, сел на диван, и взгляд снова уткнулся в кресло – пальто оставалось лежать, и он издалека его рассматривал, словно это не одежда, а что угодно необычное, такое, что он видит в первый и, возможно, последний раз. Чай, что захватил с собой, остыл, и он одним глотком допил, поморщившись от горечи. Посмотрел в окно, на часы, на замершего на экране Брюса и только потом, убедившись, что его никто не видит, подошёл и вжался в жесткую ткань лицом. 

Незаметно подошедший Шкипер понимающе боднул ногу. 

***

– Нет, мам, я не хочу пока есть, – крикнул он с верхней площадки и вошёл в комнату. 

Странно было приехать... домой. "Домой" не ложилось на язык, казалось чужим и нелепым. Он как-то незаметно для себя привык заботиться о себе, решать, когда он хочет есть и что он хочет. Он практически отказался от помощи родителей – если не учитывать квартиру, все остальные расходы он мог покрывать сам. 

Дом был не здесь. 

Луи стоял посреди когда-то своей комнаты и рассматривал стены. Как все успело измениться в его жизни, что это место уже не казалось ни уютным, ни хоть сколько-нибудь родным. 

Тут все слишком напоминало школу. Даже стол остался ещё тем, школьным. Стопка книг, обгрызенные карандаши в стакане и через раз работающий степлер. Мама оставила все как было. 

Вон, даже на полке все ещё стоит их старая со Стэном и Гарри фотография. Был апрель, и Джемма щёлкнула их своим новым фотоаппаратом, а потом зачем-то засунула в рамку и принесла Луи. Он тогда не увидел в этом особого смысла, но оставил, засунув повыше, чтобы не мешала. 

Как было хорошо и беззаботно в том солнечном дне, стоять на крыльце школы и щуриться от яркого света. 

Луи устало сел на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. Он как-то вымотался за последнее время. Силы словно вытягивало, хотелось рухнуть и проспать недели три, а лучше четыре. Но он понимал, что это не поможет. Ему ничего не поможет снова стать собой, сильным и здоровым, с планами и мечтами. 

Он не мог жить без Гарри. Он мог только существовать – сегодня это стало вовсе очевидным. 

Гарри был... родным. Он подходил ему идеально, как детальки конструктора, как кусочки пазла. И нихрена не менялось уже очень долго. Джону удалось заставить его страдать куда сильнее, чем тот планировал. 

Он все ещё любил его и отчаянно нуждался, Гарри был для него всем. А он вёл себя с ним как последний мудак. Нужно было быть мягче, предложить сходить с ним, поддержать. 

Луи нервно засмеялся и потряс головой – а нужно ли это Гарри? Он так и не понял. 

Разговор не был таким, каким он представлял себе. Стэн говорил, что, может, Стайлсу нужно выговориться, обсудить, а он тупо прервал его, потому что у него не было сил это слушать. Он последний придурок в этом городе – он не смог даже поддержать. Всунул бумажку и бегом. Только второго шанса никто не даст, да он и сам не возьмёт. Нужно только Стэна попросить пальто забрать. 

Он знал, как жить с Гарри, но как жить без него все ещё не научился. Он знал, что со временем, когда-то, все сотрется, все забудется, но никто не мог сказать, сколько нужно этого времени, чтобы все стало на свои места. 

Снизу доносился смех родителей и визги младших девчонок. Луи откинулся на подушки и невольно улыбнулся – по ним он всегда скучал. Может быть, хватит пытаться забыть, заменить этот кусок жизни. Может, стоит оставить его, как заживающий порез – рано или поздно сам затянется. Лучше попытаться жить моментом, словно остальное не имеет смысла. 

Он подумал о том, что в спальне малышни наверное стоит "их" ёлка, которую они наряжали с няней, и они обязательно ему покажут. Подумал о том, что он купил Лотти и Физзи одинаковые наборы косметики и, наверное, они его четвертуют за это. 

Сегодня будет ужин в честь его возвращения, а через несколько дней будет его день рождения и следом Рождество. И все будет хорошо. 

Он словно принял решение, что все будет хорошо, если он даст себе возможность окунуться в семью, в предпраздничную суету. И от этого ему стало неожиданно легче, он даже не заметил, как провалился в сон, и не слышал, как в его комнату зашла мама и тихонько накрыла пледом. Луи спал, и ему снилось, как они смеются на школьном крыльце, и горячая ладонь Гарри греет его плечо сквозь белую школьную рубашку. 

***

Пальто висело в шкафу под его старой курткой. Никому в голову не пришло бы искать его там. Он не был уверен, что все бы спокойно отреагировали, если бы узнали, что приходил Луи. Он же так до сих пор и не смог сказать маме правду. Отчасти потому, что пришлось бы много рассказать о своих косяках, отчасти потому, что в целом это ничего не изменило бы. 

Гарри ещё немного посмотрел на темную ткань и стряхнул невидимую пыль с рукава. Ему так нужна поддержка, но он никому не может ничего сказать. Так глупо быть окружённым множеством людей и все равно быть одиноким. 

Гарри захлопнул шкаф и спустился по лестнице. Было ещё рано, и весь дом спал, когда он вышел из дома и направился в сторону остановки. Ему нужно сдать анализы, и к началу года они будут готовы. Что будет дальше делать с результатами, он не знал, но, судя по всему, абсолютно здоровым он не был. 

Ничего не прошло само собой, резь и сыпь были на своих местах... К счастью, подошел автобус, и Гарри быстро отвлёкся, вскочил на ступеньку. Он очень надеялся, что, что бы у него там ни было, он не успел никого заразить. Вчера он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы никто не пил из его чашки и не трогал его вилку. 

Он вышел на остановке и огляделся – кажется, ему нужно пройти вверх по этой улице, а там - налево. После автобуса воздух казался морозным, и он натянул рукава свитера на пальцы. Зелёный кашемир нелепо высовывался из рукавов куртки. Этот старый свитер он теперь носил только тогда, когда чувствовал себя совсем херово. Он словно поддерживал, напоминая, что плохо не навсегда. Луи его подарил, и это грело сильнее шерстяной нитки. 

Он, очевидно, сходит с ума, окружая себя вещами Луи, - свитер, пальто, зажигалка. Но это действительно помогало как-то держаться. Пусть иллюзорная, но поддержка. Ведь никто, кроме него, не в курсе, а значит, все нормально. 

Неожиданно для себя Гарри пришёл прямо к крыльцу, над которым висела табличка "Анализы", и за стеклянными дверьми суетились люди в медицинской форме. Их рабочий день начался. Он вздохнул, зачем-то огляделся и, поднявшись по ступенькам, толкнул дверь. Тренькнул колокольчик, и он оказался в тёплом светлом помещении. 

Девушка на ресепшн приветливо улыбнулась. 

– Здравствуйте, – он подошёл прямо к ней, не раздеваясь, сильнее сжимая кулаки в карманах, только бы не струсить. Только бы не сбежать. – Мне нужно сдать анализы...

– Конечно, – она дежурно кивнула. – Какие именно?

– А какие у вас есть, – глупо удивился он. – Я не знаю... Мне все надо. У меня... Был незащищённый контакт, примерно месяц назад... Ну...

– Я вас поняла, – она быстро печатала на клавиатуре. – Вам нужны анализы на ЗПП. Заполните анкету, – он читал на их сайте, что в обмен на анализы от него потребуется ответить на вопросы, в конце концов, это студенты. – Вы в конце напишите адрес, куда доставить результаты. К сожалению, по электронной почте это невозможно. 

По сути это стирало всю анонимность, назвать свой адрес и вуаля – все знают, кто и что сдавал. 

– ... Любой физический адрес, абонентский ящик или что-то такое вполне подойдёт, – продолжала девушка. – Такие у нас правила. Или вы можете прийти за ними сами. Смотрите, как вам удобно, – девушка протянула ему скреплённые листы и вновь дежурно улыбнулась. 

Гарри присел на диванчик в углу и принялся ставить галочки. Вопросы были вполне ожидаемые: первый секс, количество партнёров, ориентация, какие практики вы использовали и так далее. Он быстро справился, и единственное, что оставалось, это решить вопрос с адресом. 

Если с ним все действительно плохо, то... Ему бы хотелось, чтобы рядом был человек, которому он бы мог доверять, тот, кто мог бы его поддержать. Если он умирает, – он первый раз подумал об этом, - то... Да, он бы хотел увидеть перед этим Луи и может быть обнять его. В последний раз. 

***

Пальто Луи поместилось в большой пакет, и, ещё раз проверив кошелёк, Гарри незаметно выскользнул за дверь. Мама и Джемма на кухне, они точно хватятся его ещё не скоро. 

Ему нужно успеть сегодня, ведь сегодня Рождество, и нужно говорить правду так же, как в его любимом фильме. Нет, у него конечно нет ни плакатов с остроумными записями, ни магнитофона с музыкой, но есть какая-то надежда на то, что Луи не пошлёт его.

Про себя он решил, что не отдаст пальто, пока Луи не услышит, что он его любит. Он хотел это сказать до получения результатов. 

Гарри почти смирился с тем, что все будет плохо. Он не ожидал того, что через неделю с небольшим результаты анализов окажутся отрицательными. И он старался расчертить остаток жизни на хорошие дела – сказать Луи, что любит, помогать маме по дому, закончить школу с отличием, перестать дразнить Джемму по пустякам. Он был почти готов составить список всего, что нужно успеть, но решил отложить это на январь. Когда уже точно будет известно все. 

Сейчас, до Нового года, он просто старался радоваться всему – горе подарков, вкусному пирогу, густому какао, которое варила Джемма. Ведь неизвестно, увидит ли он следующее Рождество. 

Из того, что он прочёл о куче заболеваний, на которые сдавал анализы, у него есть шанс довольно быстро распрощаться с этой жизнью. У всех течение болезни разное, индивидуальное, так что никаких конкретных сроков у него нет, поэтому лучше и не рассчитывать время. 

Он даже не мог сказать, что ему плохо, грустно – да. Но это была тихая грусть, она не вводила в уныние, и он не рыдал по ночам. Он просто смотрел на свою семью, слушал смех, и от их улыбок щемило сердце. Он очень надеялся, что они не будут сильно по нему горевать, что смогут продолжить жить. 

Гарри шёл, размахивая пакетом, вдыхал холодный воздух и то и дело задирал голову, рассматривая звезды и тонкий молодой месяц. По улицам бродили ряженые и распевали рождественские песни. 

Сочельник, и Луи сегодня исполняется двадцать лет. И, наверное, если бы они были вместе, то Гарри бы ему подарил что-то глупое, вроде электробритвы или, может, глобус и набор стикеров. Они бы могли мечтать о том, куда поедут на каникулах. Но они не вместе, и вместо подарка Гарри несёт ему пальто и пятьдесят фунтов. Хотя бы отдать за тот билет домой. 

И наверное, зря он не купил хоть какой-то подарок, некрасиво так. До дома Луи оставалось всего ничего, и Гарри остановился передохнуть и прикурил сигарету. С этого угла уже виднелся дом Томлинсонов и парковка за витым забором. 

Возле дома Луи стояла новая, ему незнакомая, машина, наверное, кто-то из родственников подъехал, все же праздник. Странное чувство тревоги скрутило желудок – машина напрягала. С чего бы это? 

Гарри отвернулся и покрутил колесико зажигалки – вспыхнуло пламя, и легко запахло бензином. Луи выкинул её, как, наверное, и кучу безделушек, что он ему дарил. Дурацкие диски, глупая обезьяна-талисман в машину, браслет-фенечка, что-то ещё, он и сам не мог всего вспомнить. Сейчас это все неважно и ненужно. 

Он поморгал, чтобы высохли внезапные слезы, совсем раскис от воспоминаний – Луи живет дальше, и он не должен ему мешать. Сегодня и ещё после нового года они увидятся. А потом больше никогда... Хорошо, что он ничего не купил. 

Никогда. Гарри тихо всхлипнул и затушил сигарету. Он будет любить Луи всегда, до тех пор, пока не наступит его вечность.

***

Луи проворчал, что это нечестно - отправлять его открывать дверь, день рождения у него сегодня, если кто забыл. Но во-первых, он сидел ближе всех к двери, во-вторых, все ещё ели, а он уже нет, а в-третьих, пройтись после праздничного ужина, хоть бы и до двери, совсем не лишнее. 

Все шло немного не по его плану, но, в общем-то, даже немного лучше, чем он загадывал. Теперь он сможет уехать когда угодно, и родители поймут. Хотя в любом случае после Нового года они всей семьёй собирались в Лондон на пару дней, так что ему все равно лучше уехать пораньше, подготовить все. 

Звонок тренькнул ещё раз, и Луи покачал головой, какие ряженые все же настойчивые. Он захватил кошелёк, лежащий на столе, и, приготовившись увидеть кучку школьников, распахнул дверь. 

Гарри, взъерошенный чуть больше необходимого и слишком бледный, стоял на крыльце, крепко сжимая пакет, из которого торчало его чертово пальто. 

– Я принёс тебе деньги, – парень порылся в кармане, не выпуская из рук пакет. – Пока только пятьдесят, но потом, – он отвёл взгляд, вздохнул и улыбнулся. Губы дрожали, а может свет от фонаря так падал, Луи не понял. – А потом отдам все. 

– Думал, это ряженые, – брякнул он первое что пришло в голову, – думал, петь будут, а это ты.

– А это я, да. 

От неловкой паузы стало жарко. Луи чувствовал, как горят щеки, и по спине между лопатками стекает капля липкого пота. Он боялся Гарри. Боялся того, что сердце ускоряется, что в висках стучит и приходится себя сдерживать, чтобы не полезть к нему. Обнять его хотелось до дрожи.

– Ты пальто принес, – Луи протянул руку к пакету, мимоходом удивляясь, что когда-то успел подойти к Гарри так близко. – Спасибо. 

– Два вопроса, – Стайлс спрятал пакет за спину, – и оно твоё. Чья это машина? – Он кивнул в сторону красного Шевроле. 

– Джош приехал, – Луи запнулся, раздумывая, как объяснить все – что Девайн спалился перед мамой перепиской с Тони и теперь придумывает, как результативнее себя убить – все лучше, чем разговор с мамой. А потом подумал, что он и не должен в принципе ничего объяснять, Гарри ведь не спрашивает. Поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и добавил: – Девайн. 

Гарри коротко кивнул своим ботинкам и протянул ему пакет:  
– Знаешь, сегодня Рождество, – хрипло начал он, – а в Рождество принято говорить правду, – Луи нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, фраза звучала знакомо, как цитата из фильма. – Я просто хотел тебе сказать, что... – он словно набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, как если бы задыхался: – Что люблю тебя. И ты молчи, хорошо? – быстро попросил он. – Знаю, что это не имеет значения и что уже не важно. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – я не был влюблён ни в кого, кроме тебя, с четырнадцати и не влюблюсь больше ни в кого. Никогда. И... Спасибо тебе. 

Парень сорвался с места и побежал. Луи ошарашенно стоял, обнимая пакет, и пытался осознать сказанное. 

– Кто там был? – мама выглянула на крыльцо. – И почему ты босой?! Заболеешь! 

– Стэн пальто занёс, – соврал Луи и кивнул на свои руки. 

Да что с ним, черт возьми, такое?! Почему он не бросил все к чертям и не догнал Гарри?! Почему стоял и смотрел вслед, как истукан, придурок, блядь, он! Гарри сказал столько важного, столько всего...

– Идём, нехорошо заставлять гостя ждать, – Джоан открыла шире дверь, пропуская его в тёплый дом. 

Может быть, завтра, завтра он сходит и поговорит, черт. Он потёр затылок – голова раскалывалась немилосердно.


	13. I got wounds to lick in life

                                                                                        **_Bastille – Bloody shirt_**

 

Автобус покачивало, стекло неприятно вибрировало, но Гарри, прижавшись лбом, не отрываясь, смотрел на дорогу. Ему снова повезло занять место у окна, и на этом везение заканчивалось. Хотя, пожалуй, нет. Он знал наверняка – Луи в Лондоне. Потому что Стэн уехал к нему, ещё вчера, – Джемма сказала. А ещё он знал, что Луи уехал до Нового года, но не зашёл к нему, даже после признания той ночью. Не поговорил. Значит, точно не хотел.

У Луи – Джош. И он приехал на день рождения, а потом они вместе и уехали – он ходил смотреть. Чёрный Порш и красный Шевроле стояли рядом на парковке, а потом так же вместе исчезли. И больше ничего знать не нужно было, это не было совпадением, они – вместе. Луи уже все решил, и крохотная глупая надежда, которая каким-то образом жила в сердце, наконец угасла.

Теперь уже точно все. Так даже лучше. Для всех. Особенно учитывая, что резь и сыпь никуда не пропала, а прогрессировала, к ней теперь добавилась слабость, то даже хорошо, что Луи уже счастлив с кем-то.

И он ни капли не жалел, что сказал Луи правду. Хоть это уже ничего не решило, но все же лучше, чтобы Томлинсон знал, что Гарри не предал его хотя бы в этом смысле. И теперь точно не предаст.

До Лондона было уже рукой подать – несмотря на снег и ветер, автобус каким-то чудом шел по расписанию.

Женщина, сидящая рядом, заворочалась, и Гарри отвернулся от окна, взглянул на сжатый в руке телефон. Сегодня уже третье, а седьмого уже начнётся школа. И вернётся ли он туда? Имеет ли право рисковать всеми? И как сказать обо всем маме?

Однозначно, что все не хорошо, что он все же болен. А если лечить, если в этом есть какой-то смысл, то нужны деньги. А значит от мамы не скрыть... он вздохнул и попытался усесться поудобнее, но хоть он и надел относительно широкие брюки и мягкое белье, но все равно давило, тёрло, саднило. Член стал слишком чувствительным, ранки не заживали. Он прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Паника отступила, сменившись почти привычным дискомфортом.

А что, если Луи его пошлёт? А если не пустит? Если анализы не пришли?! Может, все же было лучше забрать их самому?

Уже слишком поздно. Все его принятые решения традиционно оказывались весьма хуевыми. И то, что он соврал маме про поездку в Лондон с одноклассниками на один день, тоже не очень-то идея была; снег налипал на стекло, и автобус слегка пошатывало на трассе. Похоже, сегодня обратно ему не вырваться. А если мама просто-напросто встретит Томаса в магазине? Он даже не предупредил их… как все глупо. Какой он дурак. А ещё и этот снег.

Он не надеялся, что Луи оставит его переночевать – ему бы посмотреть на него и конверт забрать, надеялся, что хватит ему тридцати фунтов на то, чтобы где-то переночевать и что-то съесть. А завтра уже как-то да доберётся домой.  
Одни мрачные мысли сменяли другие, за окном темнело, и вместо снега с окна начал скатываться дождь.

Что погода, что мысли – чем дальше, тем мрачнее и безысходнее.

Автобус въехал на вокзал под отплясывающий по крыше ливень. Прекрасно. Гарри натянул капюшон парки и порылся в карманах – на его карточке ещё была пара поездок на метро.

Сердце колотилось в горле, казалось, что вот-вот выпрыгнет, ладони гадко липли и казались ледяными. С каждой станцией, приближающей его к Луи, паника захлестывала все сильнее. Желание сбежать было практически осязаемым, но бежать некуда – автобусы отменили, и он промок, пока бежал к переходу, от слабости и нервов подкашивались ноги, и, одновременно с желанием выбежать из вагона, он так же сильно хотел поскорее оказаться в тёплом холле дома Луи, где ярко горит свет и сидит приветливый консьерж.

  
***

Джош долго не шёл, странно, ведь деньги "на пиццу плюс чаевые", лежали на тумбочке у входа.

– Схожу посмотреть, – Тони встал и, чуть нахмурившись, вышел из комнаты.

Луи, откинувшись на локти, посмотрел на огонь и улыбнулся. Джошу повезло с Тони, оказался на редкость заботливым парнем. И, может быть, ещё рано им съезжаться – Джош все равно ничего ещё не понял, ни про себя ни про него, он все ещё слишком закрыт, несмотря на невольный каминаут. Но рано или поздно он соберёт вещи и свалит из этой квартиры. Родители не заблокировали его счёт, не отобрали машину, но на контакт идти не торопились. Джош держался молодцом и даже пытался пошутить по поводу своей забывчивости и нелюбви к автоблокировке.

– Да что там с ними?! – Стэн оторвался от планшета и вышел за дверь.

Луи шевелиться было лень. Он так устал от всего. От праздников, бесконечных выходных, и злился на себя за то, что не бросился вслед за Гарри. И уехал через день, чёртовы близняшки с их ветрянкой...

– Луи, там... – Стэн был непривычно бледен, и у Томлинсона мелькнула глупая мысль, что, наверное, курьер пиццерии оказался каким-то маньяком, и в холле валяются расчленённое тела... – Лучше сам посмотри.

Гарри стоял у дверей и... Господи. Он был таким мокрым, худющим и откровенно несчастным. Он вцепился в ручку, словно хотел захлопнуть скорее дверь или наоборот, дернуть её на себя, но не решался.

– Я ненадолго, – прошептал он посиневшими от холода губами, и Луи словно очнулся. Гарри в Лондоне. Замёрзший Гарри. Гарри, который его любил и любит до сих пор. Жизнь которого он испортил.

– Заходи, – он сжал кулаки в карманах, внушая себе, что нельзя набрасываться на него с объятиями, даже если очень хочется, даже если он тогда сказал, что любит. Нужно разобраться – ещё слишком больно от произошедшего. – Ты весь мокрый.

– Я вытру сейчас лужу, – засуетился он, сжимая куртку в руке и одновременно пытаясь разуться. К счастью, парни – народ понятливый, и свалили тихо и незаметно. – Прости, я... Помешал.

– Брось вещи тут, – Гарри послушно положил куртку на нижнюю решетчатую полку вешалки и замер в ожидании, как кролик перед удавом, честное слово! – Идём скорее. Нет, – он потянул дальше по коридору. – В моей спальне Джош... Нам дальше. – Он не мог и не хотел спать в своей комнате с тех пор, как Гарри ушёл тем утром. Вещи все выкинул, купил новое белье и покрывало, но воспоминания, фантомный запах от подушек сводили с ума. Гарри не покидал его ни на секунду. – Я выкинул все твои вещи, – прямо признался он, чтобы не было никаких вопросов потом, – так что придётся тебе одеть мои. – Он переехал в спальню родителей, но вещи все же остались в его комнате. Джош только заселился и, учитывая, что он убегал из дома наспех, своих вещей у него не было, так что помимо квартиры он и гардеробом делился с ним. – Разувайся и в душ, я все принесу.

Может быть, его одежда была бы чуть мала Гарри, если бы тот продолжил ходить в зал, но Стайлс был очень худой. Кожа да кости. Мысль о наркотиках навязчиво кружила в голове, с надоедливостью осенней мухи разбивала все "не может быть". Все может быть, ведь и задолжал он тогда тоже за кокс. Он потряс головой – не сейчас. Сейчас нужно просто согреть парня и выяснить, зачем он явился, почему не предупредил. Впрочем, вполне в его духе – он мог бояться, что Луи не пустит его и не станет разговаривать, а так... А так у Луи и выбора нет. Не то чтобы он хотел выбирать... Но Гарри никогда и не предоставлял ему этой возможности. Упёртый мелкий, который всегда добивался своего. И вечно промокал под дождем. И вечно из-за него.

Луи улыбнулся своему воспоминанию, как он ездил к Гарри в больницу, давно ещё, в школе. Как он привёз ему какао и очень боялся, что Джемма натравит на него всю полицию Британии.

Сварить Гарри какао, что ли? Это он умел. Научился, потому что Стайлс любил его пить и уверял, что ничего так не согревает, как чашка какао с парой кусочков зефира.

Тёплые штаны, майка, толстовка, нераспакованные трусы и пара тёплых носков – стандартный набор. Гарри должно хватить. Парень послушно мылся в душе, когда Луи бесцеремонно вошёл в ванную. Тот плескался в кипятке, неплотно закрыв дверь кабинки.

– Я вещи тут кину, – проорал он, но Стайлс не ответил, и Луи не раздумывая заглянул в кабинку. – Вещи... Там... – он отшатнулся, плотно зажав рот рукой. Автоматически осмотрел парня, и покрасневший воспалённый член просто не мог остаться незамеченным.

Блядь, что с ним?! Кто, блядь, знает?! Он выбежал из комнаты и зажмурился.

Раз... Два... Три... Вдох-выдох.

Доктор. Вот, кто нужен. И, к счастью, один недоучка тут присутствует.

Стэна он нашёл на кухне. Тот пялился в окно и переминался с ноги на ногу. Видно было, что он нервничает, что не понимает, за что хвататься первым. Приезд Гарри для него тоже был полной неожиданностью. Но сейчас не до тонкой душевной организации Лукаса.

– Стэн... – прошептал он. – Там Гарри.

– Ты просто успокойся, – парень подошёл и положил руки на плечи. Психотерапевт недоделанный. – Я могу уехать с ним... Увезти...

– Да, блядь, нет, – Луи мотнул головой – картинка не исчезла. Казалось, что за долю секунды он смог рассмотреть все ранки и язвочки на теле Гарри. – У Гарри _там_... – он опустил глаза, взглядом указывая на ту часть тела, о которой говорил. – У него _там_ пиздец.

– _Там_... – Стэн запнулся, – в смысле –  **там**?!

– Именно **_там_**. Что это может быть?

– Да все что угодно...

Лукас уже уверенно шёл по коридору, и Луи с удивлением обнаружил, что таким своего друга ещё не видел. Видимо, быть врачом – его призвание. Вздохнув, он пошёл следом. Гарри все же подцепил что-то от этих ублюдков. И это что-то выглядело ужасно. Собственный член в трусах скукожился, словно от страха, и к своему же отвращению Луи практично отметил, что нужно закинуть все полотенца, которыми вытирался Гарри, в стирку. Он никогда не думал, что ему будет неприятно при виде Стайлса. Впрочем, ему скорее страшно, он не брезгует, он просто боится обнаружить такие же язвочки у себя через пару недель. Это же нормально, да?

Через двери было слышно, как Стэн говорил с Гарри, но о чем – не разобрать. Луи присел на кровать и зажмурился. Что у него в доме происходит? Бездомный Джош, страдающий Тони, потому что Джош страдает, и теперь ещё и Гарри с непонятной хренью. Год начался зажигательно, ничего не скажешь.

– ...умираешь... – неожиданно громко и раздраженно произнёс Стэн, и выпустил Гарри из ванной и вышел следом. Луи почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло вниз, обрывая на своём пути все вены, артерии и тяжелым камнем дробя кости.

  
***

Стэн вышел, громко хлопнув дверью, оставив их наедине, а Гарри все никак не мог оторвать взгляд от пола. Он кутался в вещи Луи и глупо представлял, что это не вещи, – это Луи его обнимает.

Но Томлинсон молчал, и Гарри только видел, как крепко он сжимал руки в кулаки. Казалось, что вот-вот замахнувшись ударит.

– Прости меня, – Луи сел на край кровати, и Гарри наконец поднял глаза. Луи выглядел до боли несчастным. Или отстранённым и раздражённым. Он уже разучился читать его эмоции. – Я не должен был. Стэн, он...

– Ничего, – Гарри сделал шаг и застыл. – Я понимаю, почему ты испугался...

– Нет, не поэтому. Поэтому, конечно, тоже, да, – Томлинсон разжал кулаки и поднял голову. – Я рассказал ему все. О том, что с тобой случилось, и про Джона все тоже рассказал.

Гарри зажал ладонью рот, ему казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Стэн знает. Скажет Джемме, а там...

– Зачем? – только и смог выдавить он, приглушая слова рукой.

– Я... он приехал и я был... – Луи почесал шею, очевидно подбирая слова. – Я был немного не в себе. Выпил немного лишнего. Он разговорил меня и вот...

Луи сдал его потому, что напился. Как просто... он не думал о том, что Гарри нужно как-то жить дальше. Он просто разболтал все, и теперь Стэну, наверное, так же мерзко, как и Луи. Всем от него гадко, и никто не хочет дать ему шанс на новую жизнь – Луи ведь ничего не знал, о том, что он умирает.

– Ясно, – Гарри решительно не знал, что делать.

– Пиццу будешь? Мы много заказали, знаешь. Хотели поиграть, фильм посмотреть...

– Извини, что помешал, – Гарри вздёрнул подбородок и хотел было развернуться и уйти. Но одежда у ванной лежала мокрым комом, и одеть ее не было никаких сил. Господи, что делать?!

– Да почему помешал, – Луи поднялся и протянул руку. – Место много, всем хватит.

Держать Луи за руку было необычно. Удивляло все: что Луи его касается, что не брезгует, что его рука дрожит, и вообще... Томлинсон странный. Нет, понятно конечно, что визит бывшего выбивает из колеи. Но при живом-то парне зачем все это, мог бы просто позвать за собой, а тут такие реверансы!

Но пусть это и странно, но он не станет убегать или вырывать руку. Сегодня точно последний раз, когда они вот так могут быть вместе. Нужно сказать, зачем он приехал... но попозже. Луи не спрашивает, а значит, можно потянуть. Да и страшно как-то открывать конверт. В слова Стэна, что он не умирает, он поверил слабо. У него может быть сколько угодно болячек. Эта сыпь может и безвредна, но остальное-то?

А тут пицца, фильм, Луи... и да. Его новый парень. Но это не страшно. Если они действительно счастливы, то и уходить будет проще. Пусть он и ведёт себя как слабак, пусть! Но только сегодня. Последний раз. Он не может ничего поделать с этим. Как бы Луи не вёл себя, как бы не предавал, рассказывая все Стэну, он все равно любил его и не мог устоять перед искушением.

Джош – Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что это он. Он узнал его по голосу ещё в коридоре, да и у Луи в друзьях нашёл его, на фейсбуке, – сидел в кресле, второй – незнакомый, худой брюнет примостился на подлокотнике и смотрел, как Джош и Стэн играют в какую-то херню. Парень на подлокотнике был чертовски красив, нельзя не признать, хотя после Джона кукольные красавчики его не привлекали нисколько. Но на нем невольно задержался взгляд, и от Гарри не ускользнуло, как тот ласково смотрел на парня Томлинсона, как прижимался к плечу, и даже ему самому стало неприятно. Да и Джош хорош – вместо того, чтобы послать и отодвинуться, сидел себе спокойно, клацал джойстиком. Луи очевидно так и не научился выбирать себе достойную пару.

Но Луи даже не дёрнулся, спокойно, даже с улыбкой спросил, как дела. Может, они вообще все тут вместе встречаются. Лондон, как город с кучей искушений, меняет взгляды, и теперь Луи вот такой?..

– Я Тони, – парень улыбнувшись поднялся и протянул руку. Гарри пожал сухую и горячую ладонь. Парень располагал к себе одной улыбкой.

– Гарри, – губы сами собой растянулись в ответной.

– Очень приятно, – парень ещё раз кивнул и уселся на место, уткнулся в макушку Джоша носом. Тот вздрогнул и как-то натянуто улыбнулся.

– Джош, – он привстал, и Гарри протянул ему руку первый. – Рад познакомиться.

– Взаимно, – хотя нихрена не взаимно, но мама учила его быть вежливым.

Он почти ненавидел этого парня. Хотя нет, в то мгновение, когда его ладонь крепко сжали сильные пальцы, он понял, что искренне ненавидел. До кругов перед глазами. И никакой смертельный диагноз не исправит ничего в отношении к Джошу.

  
***

В голове все звучала фраза Стэна. Гарри умирает. Вот так просто. Просто потому, что Джон решил отомстить ему. Потому что Луи не повелся на него когда-то... Сейчас даже и вспомнить невозможно, как давно это было, два или три года назад? Или гораздо дольше, и Джон на него глаз положил с младшей школы ещё?

Мысли путались, он не мог сосредоточиться, тупо смотрел на экран телевизора и не мог вспомнить названия игры, в которую играли Джош и Стэнли. Все сливалось в яркое пятно, и единственное, что он понимал, это то, что Гарри осталось не так и много. И ещё то, что Стайлс перед Рождеством сказал, что любит его. Сердце ныло и казалось нужно совсем немного, чтобы оно разорвалось на кроваво-красные, как пятно на экране, ошмётки.

Он так любил его. Любил его ещё совсем глупым, когда лазил в больницу, с печеньем и какао, даже уже тогда, когда они занимались сексом в машине, да что там, он наверняка незаметно влюбился в Гарри, когда тот наивно заигрывал и просил помочь с каким-нибудь эссе, – это он сейчас уже понимал. Дальше чувство стало только сильнее – все поездки в Лондон, долгие поцелуи, ночные телефонные разговоры... Как он проебал это все, как променял на карьеру?! Его эгоизм дал Гарри зелёный свет для поиска новых отношений.

И теперь он умирает.

И даже если он не разрешал себе мечтать о том, что они будут когда-то счастливы вместе, это не значит, что таких мыслей не возникало. Только скоро и останутся одни мысли, одни мечты.

– Луи? – Стэн заглядывал в лицо и даже пару раз махнул ладонью перед глазами. – Покурим?

– Ты не куришь, – на автомате произнес он, позволяя себя утащить на кухню под вытяжку. Оставлять Гарри не хотелось ни на минуту.

– Твои сигареты я всегда курю, – Стэн вытащил из пачки и прикурил. – Ты в таком шоке, что его увидел или...

– Или. – Луи прикурил и запрыгнул на столешницу. – Сколько ему осталось?

– Осталось чего? – он мечтательно пускал дым колечками вверх, и Луи нахмурился – Лукас до отвращения спокоен. Слишком быстро он черствеет в своём медицинском.

– Того. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, я все слышал.

– Мне хотя бы нужно видеть его анализы, – Стэн, вздохнув, клацнул кнопкой, включая вытяжку, – то, что я видел, скорее всего неприятно, но не смертельно. Если бы он сдал...

– Понятно... – туман в голове потихоньку рассеивался, ком в горле медленно рассасывался.

– Я не могу заставить его обследоваться насильно, только он сам.

– Я поговорю с ним, – Луи внезапно почувствовал прилив уверенности. – Я уговорю его сдать все анализы.

"Иначе я просто с ума сойду", – добавил он про себя.

Настроение мигом улучшилось, теперь у него снова есть надежда. Пусть туманная и призрачная, но он сделает все, чтобы Гарри мог жить дальше. Он прекрасно помнил, что Гарри расплатился собой, помнил, за что именно. И если Гарри наркоман, то он поможет ему и с этим. Он всегда чувствовал ответственность. За маму, за девчонок, за друзей – за тех, кого любил, а Гарри не был исключением.

  
***

Быть хозяином непросто. Приходится думать про каждого и порой пожертвовать собственным комфортом.

Свою комнату он отдал Джошу, а сегодня к нему ещё и Тони присоединился. И лучше даже не думать, что у них там происходит.

Джош – дурак, и вообще... зациклился на реакции родителей, даже не пытается узнать, что да как. И от Тони шарахается, хотя тот всем видом показывает, что готов оказать любую поддержку. Джош всегда казался вменяемым и рациональным, а тут как подменили! Теперь уж что шарахаться, когда и скрываться не нужно...

Жаль своих мозгов не вставишь, уж он-то теперь знает, что своё нужно беречь.  
Бывшее "своё" он уложил в спальне родителей, куда переехал и сам. И теперь у него была дилемма, а может, даже свобода выбора. Он мог пойти спать к Стенли в комнату Лотс и Физзи или в закрытую комнату двойняшек, но ее "законсервировали" ещё осенью. Мог пойти и в кабинет, но... он стоял перед спальней и переминался с ноги на ногу. Наверное, он не должен, не имеет права, но...

Гарри был сегодня другим. Он, оказывается, теперь курит – они бегали с Тони вдвоём на кухню, их объединила нелюбовь к видео-играм. Они смеялись, что-то негромко обсуждая, синхронно выковыривая маслины из пиццы. Он не спускал с него глаз, хотя очень старался не палиться. Странно было видеть его а этой компании, но ещё более странно было то, что он легко вписался. Не то чтобы Луи считал его задротом, но... но он просто не знал об этой черте парня. Бывшего парня.

Обидно было ещё и то, что Гарри вцепился в Тони, да, он красавчик, но все же... Приехал-то он к нему, а не к парню Девайна! Кстати, вопрос, зачем Гарри приехал, так и не был раскрыт. Он об этом думал все время с тех пор, как Джош спросил его в один из перекуров Тони, что произошло у них, что Гарри в Лондоне. Но сам Стайлс не признался, а он спросить не рискнул. Завтра, успеет. Не исчезнет же он за ночь?

И он уже почти было решив уйти к Стэну, внезапно остановился. Гарри-то и не исчезнет? Этот как раз сбежит тихо утром. Поэтому лучше он ляжет тут, с ним. Как бы это ни выглядело. Им просто реально нужно поговорить.

Луи вошёл, прикрыл тихо дверь, и, подумав, закрыл на ключ и положил его в карман. Так надёжнее, а то вдруг он крепко заснёт, и Гарри снова убежит?

  
***

Видимо, сказалось то, что после изнасилования он приехал к Луи домой. И, наверное, именно потому, что снова оказался в той же самой обстановке, кошмар вернулся. Ему часто снились обрывочные сцены, переходящие в откровенно фантастический кошмар, но именно этот сон не снился очень давно. Видимо, его подсознание ждало удачного момента, чтобы ударить побольнее. И если обычно после пробуждения он быстро понимал, что это просто кошмар, то в этом случае сон детально повторял ситуацию.

Он не знал, кто его трахал, да и снились не люди, а словно ощущения. Было очень больно, словно его наизнанку выворачивали, в него кончали, и, даже казалось, он чувствовал, как следующий член выдавливает сперму. И оттого, что её было много, слишком много, боль притупилась, и этот парень как-то нагнул его так, что он попросту кончил. Под радостное улюлюканье компании он чувствовал, как сжимается и как по бёдрам течёт уже своя сперма. Он вздрагивал не от удовольствия – от отвращения, и, казалось бы, его должно вырвать, но так как он давно ничего не ел, его тошнило сухими спазмами. И, похоже, это приняли за то, что ему в кайф. За это он ненавидел себя ещё сильнее, хотя больше и некуда. Он не мог понять, как это вышло, ведь он и на секунду не хотел их!

Почему Джон не сказал об этом Луи? Это было загадкой посложнее. Скорее всего, просто не успел: Луи быстро сдался, наверное, ожидал большего сопротивления и приберёг это напоследок. Но Томлинсон швырнул деньги и быстро увел его подальше.

И сейчас Луи, – он узнал бы его, даже если бы разом лишился всех шести чувств, – крепко сжимал его, шептал "тише-тише” на ухо, спасал из этого кошмара снова. Томлинсон, как проклятый супер-герой, появлялся в нужный момент и, словно бы Гарри ничего такого и не сделал, все быстро простил, просто спасал и спасал его каждый раз. Если бы он мог возненавидеть его, то он бы возненавидел, но с каждым разом он только сильнее влюблялся.

Гарри хотелось рассказать все: как он боялся, но все равно пошёл, и как было гадко от всех этих парней; как он скучал все это время и как мечтал об этих объятиях. Он хотел бы рассказать о том, что нашёл старые фотки и читал старую, ещё когда ему было тринадцать, переписку на фейсбуке, когда ему было совсем херово под утро после кошмаров. И о том, как ему страшно открыть этот конверт с анализами, который затерялся в поздравительных и рекламных рождественских письмах. Но он только крепче сжимал ладони Луи на своём животе и старался просто дышать, засунуть кошмар глубже, умоляя его больше никогда не возвращаться.

 

 

 


End file.
